Le mauvais oeil
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Kagerou reviendra et apprendra que la relation de sa fiancée et son ex serviteur a évolué au point de non retour. Après essuyer une fête de son cru sur la bâtisse et ses habitants, il boira son chagrin, Zange allant le réconforter. Humour sera de la partie...! Mais jusqu'où ira cette amitié? Et est-ce que Kagerou acceptera vraiment de perdre la partie? Yaoï
1. Chapitre 1: Une fête nocturne

Chapitre 1 : Une fête nocturne

La sonnerie de la fin des cours sonnaient. Ririchiyo sortait de l'école, précédé de Karuta et Banri marchant en premier, balayant l'air de ses bras. Ils avaient passé un interro surprise. Karuta avait passablement répondu aux questions du professeur, le laissant interdit. Mais ce n'était rien devant le discours digne d'un universitaire qu'avait donné Ririchiyo, laissant toute la classe interdite, le professeur bégayant, n'ayant pas demandé tant, et Banri croisant des bras. Ce dernier avait pu ensuite répondre à la suite des questions, simplement, parfaitement, comme un parfait élève modèle…! Étrange, venant de la part d'un « délinquant »!

Soushi les attendait devant la limousine, ses yeux étincellants en voyant arrivé sa petite maîtresse.

-Ririchiyo-sama…! s'écria-t-il, la jeune fille rougissant, le saluant.

-Comment a été ta journée…? demanda-t-elle, trouvant cela encore étrange de le tutoyer, mais étant plus gêné qu'il continue de lui donner le suffixe de « sama ».

Ils avaient conclus un pacte pour qu'il cesse de la traiter comme sa maîtresse, quoi qu'il dise devant tous qu'il était toujours son agent du Service Secret. Mais ça ne faisait pas de doute à personne qu'ils étaient plus que simplement une maîtresse et un garde du corps.

-… Moi et Watanuki, nous allons marché…! fit Karuta, de sa même voix calme, son jeune camarade sourcillant, semblant trouvé qu'il y avait pourtant assez de place pour tout le monde dans la voiture.

-Mais… Mais non…! Vous… Vous pouvez venir aussi! s'écria Ririchiyo, toute rouge, Watanuki le regardant, avant de jeter un œil sur Miketsukami, toujours en pamoison devant elle.

-Oh…! Tu as raison, Karuta! Laissons-les tout seul…! J'ai pas envie de les voir s'embrasser devant nous…! commenta-t-il, jetant sa trousse d'école sur son dos, la retenant par la poignée, Karuta le suivant à ses côtés sans dire un mot, nullement vexé, Ririchiyo par contre étant complètement attérée.

-Hé! Mais nous ne…! s'écria-t-elle, encore plus rouge, la main de son garde du corps se glissant dans la sienne, la retenant à ses côtés.

-La journée m'a parut si longue sans votre compagnie, Ririchiyo-sama…! s'écria-t-il, toujours ses petites étoiles autour de son visage le rendant encore plus idylique et parfait.

-… Je me force pour te tutoyer…! Tu pourrais faire autant…! répliqua-t-elle, soupirant, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire timidement à son air béa.

-Mais ma bouche est indigne…!

-Arrête avec ça! S'il-te-plait…! Appelle-moi juste par mon nom…! Je… J'aimerais beaucoup…, fit-elle, regardant au sol, gênée.

-… Ririchiyo-chan…! dit-il, s'agenouillant un genou en terre pour être à son niveau, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux, la jeune fille levant ses yeux vers lui, y lisant tout l'amour du monde.

Elle se sentit si heureuse qu'elle ne sentit pas la présence charismatique dans son dos, mais entendit l'éclat de rire totalement effrayant, la faisant sursauté, Miketsukami perdant son sourire d'un coup, dévisageant Kagerou, ce dernier riant, sur le bord de l'hystérie.

-Adorable! Totalement et complètement sadique! Vous affichez de la sorte sous mon nez est des plus amusants et étonnants! Alors, Ririchiyo, ma chère petite chambre de pot… Tu lui a pardonné de t'avoir trompé tout ce temps?

-… C'est plutôt toi qui m'a trompé… En demandant de signer des lettres de ton nom…! déclara-t-elle, lui jetant un regard un biais, avant de rentrer dans la voiture, peu désireuse de parler à ce sombre individu.

C'était que, juridiquement parlant, c'était toujours son fiancée. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'expliquer à ses parents toute l'histoire, s'imaginant très bien que son père ne tiendrait pas compte de ses sentiments et ne briserait pas leurs unions facilement. Mais à son grand étonnement, Kagerou s'assit sur l'autre côté, souriant, son visage masqué exprimant tout de la confiance et de l'excitation.

-Alors, Miketsukami? Tu conduis? Je vais à la même place que vous! Et durant le trajet, moi et Ririchiyo nous parlerons…! expliqua-t-il, le garde du corps se penchant à la fenêtre de sa bien-aimée, cette dernière mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que cela vous convient, Ririchiyo-sama? demanda-t-il, ses yeux calmes et sérieux posé sur son ancien maître, la jeune fille, dérangée, déchirée, hochant finalement les épaules.

-Cela me convient… Mais si jamais tu commences à parler de ta manie de décortiqué tout selon ton monde désiquilibré, je ferais arrêter la voiture et nous continuerons à pieds, sans toi! assura la jeune fille, déjà pleine de détermination, Kagerou riant.

-Bien sûr! Et j'imagine que devant ta petite tête de mule, je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler « sadique »? demanda-t-il, la jeune fille lui jetant un regard déprimée.

Soushi alla s'intaller à la place de chauffeur, tendu. Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur arrière, Ririchiyo le voyant et hochant la tête, voulant le rassurer. Tout irait bien. Même s'il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec lui, peut-être que Kagerou trouverait amusant de faire traîner les choses et d'éterniser leurs fiançailles. Restait à elle de trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre de le briser sans attendre.

-Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier?

-J'ai été à Kyoto! Une très belle ville, pleine de sadiques et de…! commença-t-il, sentant Soushi freiné avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Je ne peux plus du tout parler de ce sujet devant vous!

-Pas devant Ririchiyo-sama! répliqua l'esprit renard, avant de redémarrer, ayant surpris les conducteurs en arrière d'eux.

-Quel bon chien tu fais! s'écria Kagerou, avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée. Et bien, tu sais qui j'y ai vu? Ton père en voyage d'affaire! Comme je ne l'avais jamais rencontrer, je me suis présenté! … Il n'a pas du tout ta beauté, mais j'ai perçu une bonne dose de confiance, de sérieux et de détermination dans ses paroles, quand il m'a expliqué désireux à me voir répondre aux attentes de sa fille…!

Ririchiyo baissa les yeux, stressés et triste à la fois. Pourquoi, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, son père se souciait d'elle, oui, mais pour un tel sujet? S'il voulait vraiment son bonheur, il ne l'aurait pas fiancer avec n'importe qui! Tout ça pour une question de pouvoir, d'influence et de pouvoir…!

-J'ai répondu assez librement… Comme quoi nous nous connaissions mal mais que je te rendrais plus souvent visite! Mais arrivez ici et te voir déjà sous l'œil d'un autre homme…!

-J'aime Soushi Miketsukami… Si tu ne brise pas nos engagements, je le ferais…!

-Et brisez ainsi les espoirs de ton père? Un homme qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi et que tu pourrais enfin rendre fier de toi? Vraiment, les gens amoureux sont des fous bornés et insensibles…! Ma foi… Je pourrais briser nos fiançailles prétextant que je ne suis pas un pédophile ou que je ne suis pas intéressé par une petite fille avare et égocentrique…!

-N'insulte pas Ririchiyo…! intima Soushi, tournant brutalement dans l'entrée, renversant les passagers derrière lui, Kagerou attrapant Ririchiyo avant qu'elle ne percute la porte.

L'esprit renard sembla réalisé les conséquences de sa brutalité, écarquilla les yeux, se mit au parqueur et se tourna vers Ririchiyo, confus, balbutiant des excuses.

-Ça va…! répliqua-t-elle, retournant sur son siège, la voiture stationné sur le gazon, surprenant Sorinozuka qui piquait un somme auparavant sous sa forme humaine sous un arbre.

Elle dévisagea Kagerou, ce dernier grimaçant devant ses yeux toujours furieux et suspect.

-… Hum, hum, hum… Bon, comme je disais… Je pourrais briser notre engagement…! Mais je suis un sadique! Je préfère d'autant plus te faire souffrir et te laisser encore un mois d'attente! Mais comme je n'ai pas envie qu'on se moque de moi ou de me battre continuellement contre Miketsukami pour avoir la main d'une gamine de 8 ans ma cadette et qui n'arrive ni à me respecter, ni même à me craindre… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…!

Il sortit de la voiture, son sourire effacé, Ririchiyo étant surprise que cela fut si facile. Elle ouvrit sa vitre, surprise, même Soushi le dévisageant de loin.

-… J'ai rarement vu Kagerou se défaire d'un de ses jouets si facilement et abruptement…! s'écria-t-il, Ririchiyo lui jetant un regard un peu malade.

-… Comment ça, jouet? fit-elle, écoeurée, Soushi exprimant un sourire gêné, étant plutôt le langage courant de son ex maître.

Durant ce temps, Kagerou pénétrait dans la Ayakashi Hall, frustré, préférant prendre les escaliers pour ne voir personne. Cette petite…! Elle l'avait toujours étonné… Et en même temps, elle était d'un ennui…! Il aurait souhaité qu'elle l'implore, qu'elle le menace, qu'elle lui cri dessus.

Mais devant son assurance, sa maturité et sa vivacité d'esprit, il se sentait un pauvre gamin complètement dérouté, alors qu'il était son aîné et aurait été, si le cours des choses n'avaient pas été perturbés par ce renard, sa chose…!

Il s'arrêta au troisième étage, écœuré de cette défaite. Au fond de son cœur, malgré les chaînes et la douleur continuelle qu'il lui faisait enduré, il était content pour Miketsukami. Il avait été presque un entremetteur, en le laissant écrire à la place à la petite Ririchiyo… Ils les avaient vus se rapprocher avec un sourire amusée, s'imaginant leur tourmente de leurs vies déchirés entre le devoir et leur amour impossible… Mais il ne s'était pas imaginer que son serviteur change tellement, prenne tant de confiance et le quitte pour travailler pour cette gamine…!

Enfin, gamine… Elle avait presque 16 ans. Il pourrait la marier très bientôt… Dès qu'il aurait brisé leur engagement…

« Je hais me retrouver dans le rôle du perdant…! Encore pire que je dois jouer le gentil! » se dit-il, serrant la bordure de l'escalier en métal, ses doigts gantés tordant un peu le rebord.

-Ah…! Kage-tan! s'écria Zange, l'agent du Service Secret de Watanuki.

Normalement, son arrivée si en fête et pleine de joie mettait toujours un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Kagerou. Mais il était trop énervé pour perdre sa mauvaise humour. Plutôt que de grogner ou le frapper, il se tourna vers lui, une mou sur ses lèvres, avant de continuer à marcher, Zange se figeant dans son geste de s'élancer vers lui, réalisant, et cela sans son pouvoir, que son ami avait un problème.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Kage-tan? fit-il, souriant toujours, le sadique soupirant.

-… Je viens de rentrer, et pourtant, je n'ai pas le cœur en fête…! répliqua-t-il, avant de sortir au troisième étage, marchant jusqu'à une fenêtre et s'écrasant presque sur le rebord, Zange le suivant, interdit, faisant une moue interrogative.

-Hum…? Est-ce que…? demanda-t-il, avant de voir où le regard de Kagerou se portait, à l'extérieur.

Ririchiyo prenait une marche sous le cerisier du jardin, en compagnie de Soushi. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendu, et elle semblait parler de quelque chose qui rendait son garde du corps très heureux, en voyant son sourire éclatant.

-C'est vrai! Ils se sont incroyablement rapprochés, durant ton absence…! Je crois même qu'ils ont échangés un baiser…! commenta Zange, Kagerou se cognant la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre, déprimé cette fois au plus au point.

-S'il-te-plaît…! Évite-moi les détails! pria-t-il, cette fois Zange vraiment alerter.

-Seigneur! Un STP sortant de ta bouche! Il vaut mieux que j'appelle les secours…! s'écria Zange, Kagerou se tournant, furieux.

-Ne te moque pas! J'ai beau être un maudit danger ambulant et un sadique à l'état pur… Il peut m'arriver, même à moi d'avoir le blues… et… Argh! Tu ne comprendrais pas…!

-Comprendre quoi? Que tu es furieux, parce que Ririchiyo était sensée être « ta » fiancée, mais que ton serviteur s'est extrait à son destin, est devenu son garde du corps et s'est arrangé à gagner peu à peu son affection, alors que tu es toujours le même et dangereux individu, pertubé mais si charmant du passé? commenta Zange, sans la moindre pause, Kagerou le dévisageant, se demandant comment il faisait pour tout savoir et ne pas devenir fou.

-Comment tu fais pour regarder dans la tête de tout le monde et ne pas être fou? demanda le sadique, le lapin retrouvant son sourire.

-Ahhh…! C'est un secret…! fit-il, remuant un doigt en l'air, avant de faire une mine plus triste, presque sarcastique, joignant ses mains ensemble. Mais j'avoue que je suis étourdie…! Je préfère faire les explications avec des dessins… Mais j'ai laissé mes crayons dans mon autre chemise… Alors…! Tu me prieras de bien me pardonner!

-Nah, ça va! Tes dessins sont mignons, mais je n'ai pas besoin de dessins pour l'instant… ! répliqua l'ex-fiancé, levant une main pour lui faire signe de ne pas se donner cette peine.

-De quoi, alors…? demanda Zange, près à bien des choses pour remonter le moral de son ami.

-… Une bouteille de vodka… ou une fête à tout cassé! expliqua-t-il, l'air maussade.

-… Mon petit doigt me dit que si tu prends de l'alcool, tu risques de faire un double meurtre! Laisse-moi plutôt te suggérer de faire une fête! Tes fêtes sont toujours si extra et merveilleuse! Et se sera la meilleure manière pour enquiquiner Ririchiyo et Soushi! Je dois avouer que Sou-tan m'a beaucoup déchu… Préférée une petite gamine sans expérience qu'à un grand ami au grand cœur comme moi…! fit-il, un mouchoir sur son œil sans bandage, Kagerou souriant devant son air triste, sadique comme il était.

-Ah! Pensez à voir leurs souffrances, les obliger d'assister à ma fête…! Alors qu'ils dépendent de moi pour leur bonheur futur! Quel pied! Quel belle idée, Zange! Vraiment, tu es un sadique, toi! fit-il, levant le pouce, son ami aux oreilles de lapin souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Ah ha ha…! Non, je t'en pris! C'est toi, le sadique! Allez, va faire une entrée fracassante et mets-nous cette baraque sans dessus dessous! pria Zange, Kagerou éclatant de rire, sachant que c'était son aptitude première.

Il ria comme un fou, partant à grands pas dans le hall, les résidents et gens du ménage sortant leurs têtes des chambres et pièces pour voir qui était là, Zange riant derrière sa main devant sa bouche.

-Hi hi hi…! Cela risque d'être une soirée mémorable…! se dit-il, ouvrant son œil droit, affichant un large sourire.

Pour une soirée mémorable, cela en fut une. Kagerou avait affublé Karuta d'une robe noir à froufrou courte et de manches bouffantes, le tout couvert de dentelles noirs et de rubans rouges. Avec son chapeau de sorcière, elle était belle a croquer, quoi qu'un peu agache sur les bords. Mais elle s'en fichait, mangeant des cuisses de poulet assaisonnés au barbecue. Pendant que Nobara la dévorait des yeux en appelant son nom (En souvenir à la série, toujours autant « Maniaque! » des petites filles!), Sorinozuka dévisageait le seigneur de la terreur et du sadisme, se grattant la joue, s'en allant pour commander au restaurant son souper.

Durant ce temps, Watanuki faisait une crise de nerf, son garde du corps le retenant les épaules en riant, Ririchiyo demeurant à une distance respectable, ne comprenant toujours pas cet homme. Et dire qu'elle avait pu imaginer durant un bref instant que c'était lui qui avait écrit ses lettres… La différence était pourtant évidente, entre lui et Soushi…! Ce dernier était à ses côtés, ignorant les rires diaboliques de Kagerou et servant le repas de sa maîtresse, plus fidèle et soumis que jamais.

-Ce soir, nous fêterons mon retour comme…!

-Tu nous fais toujours le même discours! Ce soir, pas de fête! s'indigna Nobara, se changeant en furie de glace.

-Ah! J'ai pensé à vous ramenez des cadeaux, en parlant d'habitude! déclara le voyageur, sortant de sa poche divers objets, tendant justement un d'eux pour l'esprit du froid.

-… Hum…? Un kimono?

-Le rouge t'ira mieux que cette bouse…! expliqua-t-il, l'énervant encore plus quand elle réalisa qu'il parlait de ses habits qu'elle portait dans sa forme Youkai.

-Une paire de baguette pour toi! déclara-t-il pour Sorinozuka, toujours sous sa forme humaine, faisant un « Oh…! », surpris.

-Enfin, quelque chose d'utile…!

-Une brosse à dent pour Rascal…! fit le sadique, Banji grognant, disant que ses dents étaient déjà très blanche.

-Un fouet! s'écria-t-il, le remettant avec entrain à Natsume, ce dernier le prenant en souriant, lâchant Watanuke.

-Oh… Merci! Mais pourquoi et à chaque fois un fouet? demanda-t-il, Kagerou ricanant de nouveau, avant de se tourner vers Ririchiyo, un éclair passant dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne croyais pas que je t'avais oublié, ma petite fleur…? fit-il, Ririchiyo s'étonnant qu'il ne lui donne pas un nom plus vulgaire.

À sa grande surprise, il glissa sa main dans sa veste et sortit une superbe rose verte émeraude éclatante, ses pétales entrouvertes.

-Ohhh…! fit le voisin de la riche jeune fille, tout le monde regardant avec des yeux étonnés, sauf celui portant des oreilles de lapin, étant pour ainsi dire omniscient.

-… Je n'en veux pas…! fit-elle, après un moment d'hésitation, fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées.

-Ah ha ha ha! Comment savais-tu qu'elle était empoisonnée et qu'elle t'aurait donné de l'urticaire?! demanda-t-il, Ririchiyo comprenant alors son geste et eut presque envie de rire, ayant vraiment craint qu'il lui fasse la cours.

Miketsukami ne la trouva pas drôle, lui. Il donna un coup de manchette dans la rose, la faisant vriller en l'air, alors que les deux hommes se juchaient du regard.

-Comment osez-vous porter la main sur Ririchiyo-sama…? s'écria l'agent aux cheveux pâles, le sadique lui lançant un regard noir.

-Quel élan de patriotisme…! À moins que ce soit pour la paye? Pour l'honneur? Ou pour avoir son corps plus tard?! Peu importe tes raisons! Tu m'ennuis, Miketsukami! s'écria Kagerou, grimaçant, avant de se tourner vers son public, souriant. Mais qu'importe! J'ai beaucoup mieux à vous offrir…!

Il sortit une boîte, l'ouvrit et un esprit frappeur (ou fantôme) en sortie, Ririchiyo, Watanuki hurlèrent ensemble de frayeur, Nobara lui lançant un vague de glace. Mais cela le traversa sans aucun effet.

Alors que Natsume battait des mains, s'éloignant quand même de la zone où le fantôme progressait, Soushi se changea en sa forme de Youkai, un superbe esprit renard à neuf queue, le sabre en main.

-Ririchiyo-sama… Partez vite, je vais le retenir…! s'écria-t-il, la jeune fille, revenue de sa stupeur, fit non de la tête, se transformant à son tour en sa forme de youkai, c'est-à-dire des yeux plus fins, des petites cornes mais une lance pouvant tranché bien des choses à la main.

-Non, nous le combattrons ensemble…!

-Qui vous parle de combattre? Il est le clou de ma petite soirée! s'écria Kagerou, appelant Karuta. Allez, ma sexy esclave! Donne-lui ce qu'il veut!

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours dans son costume de sorcière… et lui passa un sac de bonbon, l'ouvrant pour lui, déposant un des candys dans sa bouche pufride et baveuse. Aussitôt, il cessa de houler et sourit, ses yeux scintillants.

-… Mangez… Moi aime manger… Moi remercier vous…! souffla-t-il, Soushi écarquillant les yeux avant de sauter sur Ririchiyo, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…! fit-elle, avant que le fantôme ouvre grand la bouche et ne sort un long sabre de sa gorge, se mettant ensuite à jouer un air tortueux en le grattant sur ses dents, grinçant aux oreilles.

Mais Kagerou, complètement sadique, battait la mesure, souriant en voyant la souffrance que la musique provoquait sur les autres convives.

-Argh…! Mes oreilles…! se plaignit Watanuki.

\- Quel bruit abominable…! déclara Sorinozuka, tentant de bloquer le son avec ses mains, en petit bonhomme.

Roromiya ne faisait rien, mais ses yeux faisaient des tourbillons, étant en première loge.

-Pi… Pitié…! fit Ririchiyo, sensible à ce son bien trop fort et semblant vouloir lui pénétrer le cerveau, son âme-sœur n'étant pas insensible à sa douleur, loin de là.

-Kagerou! Arrête-ça! Remet-le dans sa boîte! s'écria Soushi, le démon riant ouvertement.

-Mon dieu! C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un ordre! Tu as vraiment changer, Soushi…! commenta-t-il, se flattant le menton, ne semblant pas déranger par le bruit.

-Argh…! Je… Ma tête va éclater…! fit Nobara, tombant à genoux.

L'esprit s'arrêta, mais pour produire un son pire, hurlant comme une goûle, cette fois même Kagerou se pliant en deux, le son entrant dans les circuits nerveux de son cerveau… Trop longtemps, leurs cerveaux allaient vraiment exploser…!

-Hum… C'est…masochiste…! fit-il, souriant, mais un tic sur le front, sortant le coffret pour le refermer.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Laissez-moi faire…! s'écria Natsume, bandissant, étant le seul encore capable de tenir, affichant encore son sourire de polisson, Watanuki et Ririchiyo s'étant évanoui, Soushi dévisageant l'agent aux longues oreilles, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas être affecté.

Il s'approcha du monstre et passa sa main devant ses yeux.

-Merci de ce jolie concerto…! Maintenant, je vous prierais d'arrêter! C'est que vous risquez de vous esquêtez la gorge…! fit-il, le monstre s'arrêtant, le dévisageant. Ah ha ha! Nous vous rapellerons si nous avons encore besoin de vos services…! Kage-tan!

L'homme au masque n'attendit pas et rouvrit la boîte, souriant de manière sadique, l'esprit revenant à l'intérieur.

-Ah ha ha! Jolie maîtrise, Zange! Tu nous surprendras toujours…!

-Il suffisait de ne pas perdre l'humour de la scène! répliqua l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, Kagerou riant avant d'aller donner la boîte à Soushi.

-Tiens, voici ton présent! J'espère que tu l'utiliserais mieux que moi! J'avoue que j'ignorais que cette bête hurleuse était si dévastatrice…!

-Ah… Merci… Kagerou…, fit Soushi, prenant la boîte, perplexe.

-Allons, allons! Réveillez-vous, la soirée n'est pas fini! s'écria Kagerou, sadique.

-Pour continuez sur cette lancée, nous devrions fait du karaoké! suggéra Zange, Sorinozuka faisant une mine perplexe.

-Ah non! Je vais aller me coucher et essayer d'oublier…! s'énerva Nobara, le lapin se glissant devant elle, ouvrant son seul œil visible, un éclat pourpre s'y dégageant.

-Tu préfère peut-être que nous rappelons ce goûle crieur…? Hum?

-A… Non, c'est bon! Je vais chanter! fit l'esprit de glace, reculant, effrayé, Kagerou demeurant perplexe.

-… Chantez n'a rien de sadique! répliqua-t-il, Zange riant sous cape.

-Tu ne viens pas de nous prouvez le contraire? Et un homme de ton imagination saura sûrement nous chanter un air qui nous hérissera le poil sur le corps, non…? suggéra le garde du corps de Watanuki, toujours souriant.

Kagerou sembla réfléchir à la chose durant une seconde avant d'affiché un air diabolique.

-Ma voix saura bien vous faire trembler de peur, mes chers humains serviteurs! déclara-t-il, Sorinozuka l'ignorant, appelant les domestiques, leur expliquant le projet de la soirée, ces dernières, c'est-à-dire Ayuma, Yuujirou et Homare.

Ils s'activèrent à la petite soirée, heureux que le terrible concert, si lugubre et douloureux pour les oreilles soient finis… Durant ce temps, Roromiya était penché sur Watanuki, toujours K.O..

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui? fit Natsume, enlevant les bouchons qu'il portait dans ses oreilles, la jeune fille le regardant avant de retourner son regard sur son ami d'enfance. Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est simplement un raton-laveur qu'il ne peut pas survivre à ce genre de cri! Ils vont dormir, lui et Ririchiyo-chan, durant un petit moment, pour récupérer!

-… Nous ferions mieux de les ramener dans leurs chambres, si c'est ainsi…! suggéra Miketsukami, Natsume clignant son œil, avant de s'écrier « Bien sûr! » mais moins prompt que son ami.

Il fallait dire que Watanuki était plus grand et plus costaud que la délicate membre du clan Shirakiin. Alors que Soushi portait Ririchiyo avec adoration et respect dans ses bras, le lapin le suivait, portant Watanuki sur le dos, affirmant à Karuta, le souffle à moitié coupé, que ça allait aller, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide.

Ils quittèrent la salle de spectacle, Natsumi promettant qu'ils feraient vite pour ne pas rien manquer du spectacle, avant qu'il ne rejoigne Soushi, déjà à l'ascenceur. Il déposa promptement son poids, un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'esprit renard, pesant toute suite sur le bouton 4.

-… Tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter à la chambre de Watanuke, auparavant? demanda l'albinos, Zange souriant.

-Je voulais pouvoir te parler un peu avant…! fit-il, mais Soushi ne perdant rien de son regard sérieux, ne semblant pas capable, après ce qui s'était passé, d'affiché son air aimable habituel. … Allons…! Tu en tires, une tête…!

-… Si tu n'avais pas tes « visions », Kagerou aurait pu tous nous tuer avec son monstre! s'énerva Soushi, serrant la machoire.

-Chuuut! répliqua Zange, mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et le prenant pas l'épaule. Il ne faut pas les réveiller… Et tu sais… Je crois que même Kagerou n'aurait pas souhaiter faire une telle chose…!

-Pourquoi?! Il n'aime personne, à part lui-même…! s'énerva Soushi, pensant encore au jeune et mauvais Shoubiin, maltraitant les animaux, les gens et les Atavists, sans le moindre remord.

-C'est tellement vexant…! Tu dois pourtant te douter qu'au fond, nous étions ses seuls amis, dans son époque…! fit Zange, collant un mouchoir sous son œil, avant de soupirer, exprimant un air beaucoup plus sincère que son habitude, surprenant son ancien ami. Et avec son caractère si difficile… On pourrait dire qu'il n'aura pas la chance de rencontrer des gens qui prendront le temps de le comprendre… ni même d'essayer…! Son destin est… et cela, je le vois même sans mes visions… très, très triste…!

-… Natsume-kun…! fit Soushi, réalisant qu'il parlait aussi de lui à travers Kagerou, son ami secouant la tête, lâchant son épaule, affichant de nouveau son sourire comique.

-Mais de nous trois, tu es celui qui a frapper la bonne porte! Parce qu'en plus d'avoir grandit et maturé, tu as su trouver une personne, quoi qu'un peu jeune, qui te comprenne et réponde à tes sentiments! Et même si Kagerou n'est pas encore près à l'accepter, je te dis de notre part… Félicitation…! murmura-t-il, pour ne pas réveiller les jeunes, Soushi le regard, surpris, avant de rougir, souriant, maladroitement.

-Merci… Et… si toi… ou même Kagerou-sama, vous avez besoin de quelque chose…!

-Ne pense pas à nous, allons! Si nous avons un problème, nous le réglerons part nos propres moyens! J'ai le sens de l'humour et Kagerou, une fortune considérable et la joie du sadisme! Même un enterrement ne saurait nous rendre malheureux…! expliqua-t-il, avant que l'ascenseur s'ouvre, Soushi hochant la tête, voulant bien le croire.

Il partit avec sa précieuse maîtresse dans ses bras. Alors qu'il la déposait dans son lit et replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux, tendrement, oublieux de la réalité, Zange, voyant tout, s'accolait sur la parois de l'ascenceur, ce dernier descendant.

Il soupira, glissant sa main gauche sous ses bandages, essuyant les larmes passagèrent fluant ses visions.

« Je le savais… comment ça aurait fini… Mais Sou-Tan… J'aurais malgré tout aimer que tu me dise sincèrement tes sentiments, que tu en viennes à me briser le cœur cruellement…! Ça m'aurait paru moins douloureux de croire un moment que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose pour moi…! » se dit-il, exprimant un air vraiment démoraliser.

-… Hum? Où est-ce qu'on est? Et tu en fais, une face! s'écria Banji, s'étant réveillé, Natsume pincant des lèvres, n'ayant pas prévu cela.

-Ahhh… C'est que je suis épuisé…! C'est que notre Tanuki préféré ne s'est pas gêné sur les biscuits de la cantine, ces dernières semaines…! fit-il, tournant son air triste à la blague, Watanuki s'enrageant.

-Quoi?! Tu dis que je suis gros?!

Soushi revint plus tard, assistant à la prestation plutôt… intéressant de Nobara, chantant « I'm a Maaaniac! A total Maaaaniac! » d'une manière folle et très convainquante, Watanuke ne comprenant pas la beauté la dedans, mais continuant de chercher dans la boîte la chanson qu'il pourrait choisir, désireux de profiter de cette compétition à l'amiable pour vaincre coûte que coûte Miketsukami.

-Alors… Comment on compte les points? demanda-t-il, Kagerou ricanant.

-Quel point? Seul le jury décidera lequel de nous est le meilleur!

-… Le jury…? demanda Watanuke, tournant son regard vers la table où il y avait écrit « Jury » sur la nappe.

Le concierge, le bairman et son fils était dans les choix. Il se douta que Zange, assis sur la table, souriant et applaudissant Nobara qui venait de finir, reprenant son souffle après tant de chant, était lui aussi un judge, se demandant bien si ce flan mou était de la moindre utilitée.

-Et bien… C'est le tour… De Miketsukami Soushi! déclara Kotarou, pigeant les noms dans une boîte, la foule se tournant vers le jeune garde du corps, agrandissant les yeux.

-Ohhh…! fit Ayuma Warashibe, se prenant les joues, de sa voix viril, Chino sautillant pour encourager le nouveau participant, ses seins rebondissant avec entrain.

-Go, go, go! soutenu Zange, Kagerou n'étant pas trop heureux.

Il n'avait pas encore chanté… et il craignait que d'entendre son « némésis » lui donne la poisse et lui fasse perdre toute concentration.

Soushi, ne voulant pas faire de peine à personne, s'avança sur la scène et pris le micro. Il n'avait pas le cœur à chanter. Il aurait préféré mille fois rester auprès de Ririchiyo plutôt que de participer à ses festivités…

Cela se voyait dans son visage, Renshou Sorinozuka levant un point en l'air.

-Yo, tu peux le faire…! Si elle le fait, tout le monde peut le faire! s'écria-t-il, parlant de son agent du Service Secret, sa garde du corps prenant la mouche et lui envoya un souffle froid.

-… Et ensuite… Je chanterais… sur… sur…! commença Karuta, Watanuke et Nobara changeant leurs regards sur elle, intéressée. La nourriture… Des montagnes de nourritures…!

Un filet de bave sortit de sa bouche, excitant la perverse, alors que son ami lui prêta un mouchoir, mal à l'aise qu'elle soit une telle passionnée de nourriture.

-Bon, on attend…! commenta Kagerou, les bras croisés.

Devant son air furieux, les sourcils de Soushi se froncèrent, toujours fâché contre lui. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de se défiler! Pas après ce qu'il avait oser faire sur Ririchiyo-chan!

Il choisit une musique dans la sélection, partit le CD, prit une inspiration, et chanta une musique lointaine… C'était une musique datant d'une dizaine d'année, parlant d'un homme seul dont l'amour l'avait changé et que maintenant qu'il était aimé, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et que le mal pourrait gronder, il ne craindrait rien et briserait tout les obstacles… pour être auprès de celle qu'il aimait…!

C'était si beau que Watanuke fut embarassé, Karuta perdit l'envie de manger, Nobara se moucha bruyament dans le manteau de son maître, ce dernier trop impressionné pour le remarquer. Zange pleurait dans son mouchoir, tentant d'être discret, l'étant au moins plus que le concierge. Le bairman hochait la tête, alors que son fils était en très de lui donné un notre de 10.5 sur 10. Seul Kagerou sembla souffrir de tant de beauté et de bons sentiments…

« Soushi… pour exprimer de tels paroles, avec tant de sentiments dans ta voix… Alors que tu n'étais bon qu'à servir et obéir, oubliant que tu étais un être à part unique… Tu as changé… Tu m'es supérieur… Tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas, et je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'haïr…! » se dit-il, quoi que souriant, se disant que certainement il valait mieux pour cette Ririchiyo qu'un homme sensible soit son époux, plutôt qu'un étrange personnage, si marginal et effrayant, tel que lui.

Malgré tout, il souffrait intérieurement. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, il sentit ses mains devenir moites, crispa les mains et fit mine de s'en aller, quand le barman l'appela.

-C'est ton tour, Casanova…! fit-il, lui montrant son nom sur sa feuille.

-… Ah! Il n'était pas trop tôt! Encore un peu et je me serais endormi…! commenta-t-il, montant sur la tribune, les projecteurs lui faisant mal aux yeux, Soushi l'observant.

Il n'exprimait pas son charisme habituel… Le Kagerou qu'il connaissait aurait enchaîné sur une chanson barbare, mais à la place, le sadique fouilla un instant, trouvant une musique représentant bien comment il se sentait… Il prit le micro, le jeta en l'air, avant qu'une guitare électrique retombe à sa place dans ses mains, commençant à jouer.

-… Euh…! fit Watanuke, se demandant si c'était correct, Zange remuant la tête, Karuta remuant un petit drapeau avec K dessus, Nobara croisant des bras, mais tapant du pied en rythme.

-Mort!

Mort, mort, je suis mort…!

Mort depuis des années, mon corps ère sans but!

Je voudrais m'arrêter, m'écraser et pourrir…

Mais ce n'est pas encore mon jour pour mourir…!

Je ne pourrais m'arrêter sans avoir vu…

Une fin, une fin à ce chemin tortueux et brumeux!

Un but, un but à cette vie sans fin!

Je voudrais rester là à crier toute la nuit!

Mais je sais que vous en seriez heureux…

Et ma soif de sadisme n'a pas de fin…!

Restez avec moi, souffrez avec moi…

Que ma peine et ma douleur soient…

Communicatifs!

Oh yeah…!

-… C'était intéressant! avouva le barman, son fil n'ayant pas tout compris, alors que le concierge se prenait les joues, le trouvant charmant dans son genre.

-… Kagerou…! fit Soushi, réalisant sa peine, alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade, tout sourire.

-Ah ha ha…! Non, Soushi! Ta chanson était plus belle! Mais la mienne était encore plus vraie! fit le sadique, avant de se tourner vers le concierge, le pointant d'un index accusateur. Toi! Pige un nom, et vite! La nuit n'est pas éternelle…!

Il obéit, tira un papier, le donnant au gamin, lisant :

-Natsume Zange…!

-… Hein?! fit Watanuki, s'étonnant qu'il ne soit pas dans le jury.

Il se leva, souriant, surprenant les autres compétiteurs.

-Tiens… D'habitudes, il est toujours l'animateur ou le juge de ce genre de compétition…! commenta Renshou, Watanuke faisant une face « Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?! C'est un paresseux, il…! » alors que Soushi et Kagerou le regardaient, souriant.

Ils se rappelaient de la chanson d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait pour la mère de Kagerou, quand ils avaient répondus à l'invitation. Adorable, mais complètement sauté… Ils voyaient par la suite rose bonbons et des petits lapins sautillant partout…! Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas matures, comme aujourd'hui…! Mais les deux hommes demeuraient sur le qui-vive.

« S'il prononce le mot « lapin », je m'enfuis! » se dit Kagerou, sachant que dans son état, il ne pourrait supporter une invocation du monde fantaisiste et parfait de l'imagination de Zange.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Et bien ma chanson sera…, fit Zange, avant de tester le micro, comptant jusqu'à trois, tapotant dessus, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu vas nous le dire, oui?! s'écria Watanuki, Zange le regardant avant d'afficher un plus large sourire encore.

-Elle sera exécuter par Watanuki! Avec mes plus sincères encouragements! Go, go, Rascal!

-Je suis pas Rascal! Et il peut pas faire ça, non?! s'écria le jeune homme, Karuta le regardant s'empourprer.

-… D'après les règles… S'il vous laisse la place, vous pourrez aussi faire votre tour. Vous aurez donc 2 fois plus de chance de gagner. Mieux! Vous pouvez demander de chanter cette musique avec l'un de vos compétiteurs qui n'a pas encore chanté! Les duos gagnent plus de point! s'écria le barman, hochant la tête en mixant de la boisson dans ses verres un alcool vert.

-D'ac… D'accord, dans ce cas…! Euh…! fit-il, regardant la foule, Karuta levant la main. Karuta? Tu… Tu es sûr…!

-… Si tu me sers des biscuits ensuite… J'aimerais beaucoup…! fit la jeune fille, Watanuki rougisssant jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de sauter sur le gradin, l'agente de Kagerou sur ses talons.

-Ah ha ha ha...! Je ne peux attendre de voir ce que vont nous faire mon esclave et ma victime préférée! renchérit le grand voyageur, s'entourant de sa cape, gardant son air joyeux.

Natsumi se glissa à côté de lui, dissimulé par la pénombre, les projecteurs jetés sur le couple, récitant une vieille comptine d'école, parlant sur la force de l'amitié.

-Tu t'es donné à cœur joie, tout à l'heure! C'était beau à voir! souffla-t-il, regardant son petit maître s'empourpré au côté de son amie d'enfance,

-Et moi, tu m'as surpris, de laissé ta place à ce petit raton…! Tu as pourtant une très belle voix!

-Merci! Mais je désirais la chanté à une personne en particulier…! expliqua-t-il, riant derrière sa main, ses yeux fermés.

-… Peu importe ce que tu feras, Miketsukami n'éprouvera jamais rien pour toi… Tu le sais…, répondit froidement Kagerou, son calme faisant peur.

-Ohhh… S'il-te-plaît, Kage-tan…! Ne parlons pas de moi… Après le karaoke, pendant que les autres vont dormir… J'aimerais te parler…! expliqua-t-il, Kagerou lui jetant un regard intrigué.

-… Si c'est pour savoir comment je me sens, tu n'as qu'à regarder l'avenir, et voir ce que je vais faire après la compet…! expliqua-t-il, les bras croisés, froid et distant.

-Hi hi…! Un grand verre de vodka, et pour moi, un martini avec un nuage de gin, le tout préparé part la main d'un expert du Ayakashi Hall…! expliqua-t-il, s'accrochant à son bras.

-… Comment…? Toi, le joyeux lapin, tu bois? fit Kagerou, ayant une heureuse surprise.

-Et oui… Je bois…! Pas trop, sinon, ce serait inconvenant, tout ce que je dirais sur les autres…! fit-il, échangeant un sourire entendu avec son dangereux ami.

-… Ah ha! J'aimerais bien voir combien de temps tu tiendras debout, devant un maître du coulage comme moi!

-Hi hi! Je pourrais te répondre, mais ce ne serait plus drôle…! fit Natsume, Soushi les regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ils pouvaient être si proches, alors qu'ils étaient quand même les deux extrêmes… (Zange aimant faire plaisir à tous et surtout à lui, Kagerou voulant voir tout le monde souffrir, riant de sa propre souffrance.) Mais Zange lui avait dit de ne pas se soucier d'eux… Et comme il était le plus « clairvoyant », il se décida à l'écouter. Il ne pourrait pas commencer à bâtir le bonheur de sa maîtresse s'il se mêlait de la vie de tous et chacun… Surtout quand ces derniers ne lui demandaient rien…!

Le combat de musique finissa donc sur une bonne note pour tous les participants… Mais étrangement, ce fut Sorinozuka qui gagna le prit.

-… Il fallait juste une dose d'improvisation…! affirma-t-il, Nobara faisant la fine bouche, croisant les bras, alors que Watanuki s'énervait.

-Hé! Mon duo avait Karuta était mille fois mieux que ton séjour à la sécheuse! s'écria le jeune blond, Katura lui poquant l'épaule.

-… Mes biscuits…? demanda-t-elle, la colère du garçon retombant aussitôt.

-Euh… Bien sûr! Tu n'as qu'à venir à ma chambre! Il y en a encore de ceux que m'a apportés mon Butler. Ils sont aux pépites de chocolats… Et j'ai une bouteille de crème fouetté, dans le frigo…! expliqua-t-il, les yeux de Karuta pétillant.

-Miam! fit-elle, toujours avec sa voix calme, mais Yukinokousi ne perdit rien de la mine de sa petite chérie, criant d'extase avant de pressé Watanuki de lui laisser manger des biscuits, à elle aussi.

-Et aussi pour le gagnant…! suggéra celui se changeant en tapis volant, Watanuki reculant, dérangé, pensant pouvoir finir la soirée avec son ami.

-Ah ha ha…! Et si on allait prendre notre verre? suggéra Zange, Kagerou hochant la tête.

-En effet! Tout ce sadisme musical m'a donné soif! s'écria-t-il, Natsumi prit ses jambes à son cou, joyeux, alors que Kagerou se tournait vers le groupe entourant Watanuki, s'étant décidé de goûter ses fameux cookies. Vous, mes chers pots de chambre! Nous nous reverrons demain matin! Ne manquez pas de venir me glorifier avant mon départ, mon vol étant à 9 heures! Je vous veux tous debout bien avant cette heure! Wah ha ha ha ha!

Sur ce, il s'en alla, sa cape volant autour de lui, laissant les autres occupants de Ayakashi Hall perplexe, avant que Watanuki ne fasse en commentaire désobligeant.

-Celui-là! Toujours à agir comme s'il était le nombril du monde…!

-Il devrait pensé à consulter…! conseilla Nobara.

-Bah… C'est pas un méchant bougre…! Son caractère est spécial, c'est tout…! commenta Sorinozuka, Miketsukami pensant la même chose…

Mais le trouvant malgré tout dérangé, instable, dangereux, et l'haïssant toujours pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa chère Ririchiyo. S'il osait se mettre en travers leur couple, il n'hésiterait pas à lever de nouveau son sabre sur lui.

Ririchiyo se réveilla, grimaçant en se redressant dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se tenant sa tête étourdie, avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. La goûle criante… Soushi priant Kagerou de l'arrêter… Ce dernier en perdant le contrôle.

Une chose était sûr… Si elle était saine et sauve, c'était qu'ils avaient eu raison de ce monstre… Oui, mais… Où était Soushi?!

Elle se leva, effrayé pour son amoureux, avant de se sentir mal, s'accotant contre un meuble, essouflée.

-… Mi… Miketsukami…! fit-elle, désireuse de savoir où il était, s'il allait bien…

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui, entrant. Ririchiyo s'arrêta surprise, le jeune homme s'arrêtant et ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur de la voir debout.

-Ririchiyo-sama…! Vous ne devriez pas…! fit-il, alors qu'elle marchait, encore étourdie, jusqu'à lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Dieu soit loué… Tu n'as rien…! fit-elle, heureuse, Soushi ne trouvant de mot pour s'expliquer, son visage encore plus étonné, se couvrit d'un heureux sourire, si bien ainsi…

Il la serra contre lui, content de la sentir, et d'avoir son amour.

-… Que s'est-il passé…? demanda-t-elle, finalement, se détachant de lui, l'agent ne la lâchant pas pour autant.

-… Ils ont arrêté le monstre… Kagerou m'en a fait cadeau, et ils ont poursuis avec d'autre sorte de festivité… Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré rester à vos côtés…! répliqua-t-il, se sentant mal de donné l'air de s'amuser.

-Mais j'étais juste évanouie… Tu as bien fait de les rejoindre, pour détendre l'athmosphère…, expliqua-t-elle, se détachant de lui, souriant, pour ne pas cacher son malaise, auriant peut-être le trouver à son sommeil auprès d'elle. Alors, Kagerou est parti?

-Non, il ne repart que demain! Le sale…! commença-t-il, serrant ses poings

-… Je ne le comprends pas… Je ne le connais pas… Mais… si c'était ton maître, par le passé… et que tu l'ailles supporter… Il ne peut pas être complètement mauvais…! suggéra Ririchiyo, son ami et confident resta sonné devant la bienveillance et la compréhension hors norme de la jeune fille.

Il tomba un genou en terre devant elle et lui prit ses mains, la surprenant.

-Ririchiyo-sama…! Vous êtes l'exemple de la bonté et de la tendresse même…! Et même après une journée aussi éprouvante, vous êtes si belles…! déclara-t-il, la faisant rougir, alors qu'il lui baisait les mains.

-Euh… c'est bon…! Je n'aime pas Kagerou non plus! Je ne veux juste pas que tu commences un combat contre lui et que tu risques inutilement de te blesser pour le remettre à sa place…! expliqua-t-elle, maladroitement.

-Si vous me le demandiez, je le tuerais…! expliqua-t-il, sincèrement, Ririchiyo perdant ses couleurs.

-… Dis-moi que tu fais une farce…! fit-elle, sonnée, Soushi faisant non de la tête. Tu serais prêt à tuer pour moi?!

-Bien sûr…! fit-il, ses yeux pétillants de son amour, toujours aussi puissant et sincère.

-Mais… Arrête! Toute suite! s'écria-t-elle, son visage crispé. Je t'interdis de dire ou penser un truc pareil encore une fois! Tu es trop bon pour tuer quelqu'un… Et en plus, Kagerou est un imbécile, un fou… Mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi… Et je veux bien le croire, quand il dit qu'il va rompre les fiançailles…

-Oh… Ririchiyo-sama, vous êtes trop bonne pour moi! murmura Miketsukami, lui reprenant ses poings et les caressant sur sa joue.

-… Et arrête-ça…! Je t'aime, je ne supporte pas que tu agis comme un chien…! fit-elle, faisant un demi-sourire, le trouvant malgré tout tellement mignon et adorable.

-Ah…! C'est tellement trop doux…! Personne ne peut aspirer à un bonheur comme le mien…! fit-il, se redressant et la serrant contre lui.

-… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aussi… Mais…Miketsukami-chan… Là, tu m'étouffes…! fit-elle, son ventre contre torse, il la serrait trop fort.

Au bar, servit par le père Kawasami, leur préparant leurs boissons, Zange regardait avec une certaine bienveillance Kagerou, la tête et les bras étalés sur le comptoir, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Zange.

-… Avec toi, je peux parler… Je déteste Miketsukami…! fit-il, semblant tellement fatigué. Il n'était rien, j'avais tout, et il a fallut que je lui donne une simple requête pour qu'il me vole mon avenir…!

-… Allons! Tu n'aurais pas été si heureux que ça avec Ririchiyo-chan…! répliqua Zange, prenant son verre et le sirotant avec une paille.

-… Peut-être… Mais c'est que c'est un homme qui, en apparence, m'est inférieur… Pourtant, je l'ai toujours mis en pied d'égalité avec moi… J'aimais croire que nous étions pareilles. Pourtant, j'ai du rater un épisode… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est supérieur à moi. Il est plus fort, physiquement et psychologiquement…! affirma-t-il, prenant son verre que le serveur et barman avait poussé pour lui, hochant la tête, comprenant la déveine de son client.

Il en prit de longues gorgés, le vidant à moitié, avant de le déposer, essoufflé, ne se sentant pas tellement mieux.

-Tu te mets dans un tel état…! Mon cher Kagerou…! fit Zange, tendant une main pour lui prendre l'épaule, son ami repoussant son geste.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est la défaite, tu ne t'es jamais battus pour rien! s'écria-t-il, cruellement, avant de réaliser l'œil triste que lui afficha Zange, l'ouvrant à moitié, avant qu'il se tourne vers son verre de martini.

-… Je ne combats jamais… parce que je sais tout… Je sais comment commence et finisse les histoires, les querelles, et les amours… Des fois, ma vie est si pauvre en surprise et en charme que j'aurais envie de prendre une corde et… Bah…! Watanuki est une source de charme et de comédie irrésistible! finit-il, sur une note plus joyeuse, Kagerou étant malgré tout traumatisé d'entendre son ami suggéré qu'il aille idée de se suicider.

-… Tu n'es pas sérieux…? Ta vie est peut-être simple et bien rangé, mais toi, tu n'as pas une mère Youkai qui veille à ce que tu ne te casses pas le nez! Elle attendait tellement de mon union avec cette fille du clan Shirakiin! Et voilà que…!

-Oh…! Maintenant, c'est ta mère, qui est en cause…! Ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'elle? fit Zange, souriant, cruellement.

-… Et si je disais oui…? fit Kagerou, les bras croisés, l'alcool le rendant plus sincère.

-Je te dirais que tu es intelligent… Parce que ta fortune et ton pouvoir te vienne d'elle, et seulement d'elle…! Si tu ne trouves pas la bonne manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle pourrait tout aussi bien te couper les vivres…! expliqua le visionnaire, Kagerou grimaçant.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de me rattraper et…et… de me faire… apprécier… par cette bitch, cette gamine de riche…! Mais rien à faire! Le mal est fait, et elle aime ce salaud de Soushi! s'écria-t-il, frappant le comptoir.

-Oh…! Et alors? Tu peux mettre tout ça sur le dos de Sou-tan! fit Zange, Kagerou faisant non de la tête.

-Si j'accepte cette situation, il faut que je le fasse accepter à ma mère, sans mettre en cause personne d'autre que moi, et moi seul. Je préfère encore qu'elle me coupe les vivres d'avoir l'air d'un lâche et d'un peureux à ses yeux…! fit-il, ayant l'air si convaincu et décidé que Zange le dévisagea avec respect.

-… Oh… Kage… Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi ma musique t'était concerné…! fit-il, lui effleurant ses mèches noirs, Kagerou ne remarquant pas le geste toute suite.

-… Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda-t-il.

-… Oh, je crois que j'avais une vision! fit Zange, reculant sa main, gêné, avant de toussoter. Sinon… Je me disais… Si tu t'ennuis ou tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver les mots à dire à ta mère… Je peux t'écrire…!

-… Par courrier? fit Kagerou, Zange souriant, interessé.

-Quelle bonne idée! C'est une manière archaïque mais si romantique de communiquer!

-… Je… Je ne sais pas…! commença Kagerou.

-Allons! Si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu arrêtes…! Mais essaye, pour voir! Et je tiens à t'aider! Pour le bon vieux temps! s'écria Zange, lui donnant une tape dans le dos, Kagerou regardant son verre, le finissant, avant d'éclater de rire, grisé.

-C'est bon! On s'écrira alors! À plus, Zange! fit-il, s'en allant, ne marchant pas tout à fin droit.

-À bientôt…! fit-il, agitant sa main dans sa direction, son sourire s'étendant pour une mine complaisante, charmé, son œil entrouvert, accotant son menton sur ses mains jointes, Kawasumi hochant la tête deux fois, ayant un sourire complice.

-Je reconnaitrais ce regard entre mille… J'avais le même quand j'ai rencontré ma femme… Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire…! Vous lui plaisez, c'est juste qu'il ne le réalise toujours pas…! commenta le barman, Natsume lui jetant un regard espiègle.

-Oh… Est-ce que tout le personnel de cette endroit sont donc habitué à avoir à faire à de si étranges individus que nous?

-Nous avons beau être des Atavists, nous sommes au fond de nos êtres des hommes et des femmes avec les mêmes aspirations, les mêmes besoins…! Il est déprimé, sûr, mais en même temps, je suis heureux pour lui qu'il vous a…! commenta le barman, Natsume hochant les épaules.

-Je doute qu'il pense comme vous…! Je ne suis qu'un ami d'enfance pour lui, rien de plus…, murmura l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, glissant son doigt sur le rebord de sa coupe, rêveur.

-Les relations évoluent… Laissez-lui du temps… Enfin…! C'est l'heure de la fermeture…! Je peux vous laissez fermer? demanda l'homme d'expérience, Natsume, les yeux fermés, souriant, contenté, hocha la tête. Merci…! Bonne nuit…!

Après son départ, Natsume enleva son bandeau de sur son front et regarda avec son troisième œil sa liqueur… Avec sa concentration, il pouvait voir ses visions avec ce membre additionnel, mais un miroir ou même un liquide aidait à sa concentration… Forcé une vision n'était pas une chose facile… Mais il voulait savoir… Si cette fois, cela valait vraiment le coup d'espérer, même si ce n'était l'espace d'une nuit, d'un moment… Il eut une fugitive image… Puis une petite série, le surprenant et le faisant sourire, de manières naturelles.

-… Il doit y avoir un dieu sur cette terre…! fit-il pour lui-même, buvant sa liqueur d'un trait, remettant son bandeau, lissant ses oreilles, avant de partir d'un pas joyeux, fermant le bar derrière lui.


	2. Chapitre 2: Les échanges

Chapitre 2 : Les échanges

Kagerou se réveilla le lendemain, se sentant avec un mal de crâne naissant, les mains mointes, entortillés dans les couvertures de son lit.

-Hum… Encore des cauchemars…! commenta-t-il, baillant, se levant, mettant son masque et peignant ses longs cheveux.

Il choisit une robe de chambre, trop fatigué pour déjeuner en bas. Il devait garder ses forces. Sa voiture prenait le prendre à 8 : 30. Il sentit une présence, tourna la poignée de la sortie de l'appartement, trouva Katura devant sa porte, ayant un panier de fruits et un autre de croissants.

-… Vous avez faim…? demanda-t-elle, Kagerou hochant lentement la tête. Moi aussi…!

Elle entra par la porte qu'il avait ouvrit, déposant ses vivres sur la table de la mini-cuisine, mettant la table, comme une vraie serveuse, Kagerou souriant.

-Tu m'en laisseras un morceau, dis? fit-il, la trouvant adorable, même dans sa tenue d'agent du Service Secret, avant de bailler béatement. Ouaaargh! Fatigué…! Et toi? Bien dormi?

-Les biscuits de Watanuki étaient bons… Il m'a promis de m'en donner d'autres…! expliqua-t-il, mordant dans un croissant, Kagerou se servant un jus d'orange.

-Ah, ce petit bétail…! Content que tu te fasses des amis…! Vois juste à ce qu'il ne te prenne pas tes…! Bah, non, ne m'écoute pas! Je suis juste encore furieux…!

-… Contre… Ririchiyo-chan? demanda Roromiya, inquiète, Kagerou sentant son stress.

-… Nah…! Je ne pensais pas t'en parler, tu es si naïve…! Mais si ça peut te redonner goût à manger, Ririchiyo est très bien! Une bonne fille, bien gentille, très sensible, bien éduqué, belle plume, belles jambes…! Non, notre relation n'a pas collé parce que j'ai été… moi…! résuma Kagerou, heureux de savoir d'où venait la faute, exactement, hochant les épaules et buvant son jus d'orange d'une seule traite, avant de déposer son verre, étouffé un rot avec sa main, et prendre un croissant. Et toi…? Ririchiyo, elle ne t'a rien dit… de méchant…?

-… Je l'aime…! fit Karuta, de son ton naturel, pertubant son maître. Elle m'a donné de la nourriture, quand je n'avais plus rien pour acheter à la cantine…! C'est ma meilleure ami!

-Aaah…! Ne me refait plus ce genre de peur! On a assez d'une lesbienne dans cette édifice…! commenta Kagerou, mordant dans une pomme et mangeant son croissant.

-Hein…? fit Karuta, ne comprenant pas, son maître balayant l'air de sa main.

-Mange et n'écoute pas tout ce que je dis…! Après le déjeuner, tu pourrais enfiler une tenue dans mes coffres, et venir me dire au revoir? Je ne supporte pas de voir mon beau bétail me quitter, sans au moins garder un signe de moi…! expliqua-t-il, Karuta hochant la tête. Bien…! Argh…! Mais il me semble que j'oublie quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important, que je devais dire absolument…! Bah, ça me reviendra…!

Il s'habilla, laissant la toilette pour que Karuta se change, abhorrant une tenue de Pussycat, mangeant des pains en forme de poisson. Quand ils descendirent, sous leurs plus beaux atour, ils rencontrèrent Watanuke et Natsumi, venant de l'appartement 1 et prenant aussi l'ascenceur.

-Ah ha…! Watanuki! Bien matinal…! commenta Kagerou, le Tanuki sous sa forme humaine perdant ses moyens en voyant Karuta sous une tenue si provocante et dévalorisante.

-Kage-tan! Tu as l'air en forme! Et Karuta, quel mignon petit chat tu fais…! commenta l'homme abhorrant ses oreilles de lapin, souriant comme toujours.

-Je… Je… Kagerou! Arrête de lui faire mettre n'importe quoi! s'énerva Banji, Kagerou le dévisageant sans comprendre, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh, allons, bétail! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te ravie pas de la voir comme ça…! Peut-être que si tu l'as voyait de plus proche…! suggéra-t-il, la poussant dans le dos, Karuta, toujours l'air endormie, tombant dans les bras de Watanuki, ce dernier rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sous les cris déments de Watanuki, Ririchiyo, Sorinozuka et Nobara tournant leurs têtes pour voir ce qui arrivait.

-… Désolé…, fit Karuta, reprenant pieds, Watanuki ayant les yeux en spirale et du sang dégoulinant de son nez, se rappelant encore de la forme de ses seins contre lui, Natsume rigolant avec Kagerou.

-… Vous ne trouvez pas ça tôt, pour faire les imbéciles…? commenta Ririchiyo, ayant une mine mauvaise.

-Ah…! Chérie, bien matinale, ce matin! Comme je l'avais demandé! J'espère que tu as su oublier cette histoire, pour le goûle! Miketsukami l'a accepté avec assez d'obligeance…! commenta Shoubiin, Ririchiyo le dévisageant, ne le croyant qu'à moitié, les yeux à moitiés fermés. Mais que voudrais-tu pour mon retour? Des fleurs? Du chocolat? Ou mieux! Une chaise de torture?!

-Un contrat signé de ta main…! expliqua-t-elle, froidement, Kagerou riant, mais soudain avec moins d'entrain.

-Ah ah ah… Bien sûr! Je n'ai rien oublié, mon pot pourrie préféré…! Dans un moi moins 1 jours, tu auras ce contrat! Fais juste attention à ce que je n'apprenne rien de désobligeant à ton sujet! expliqua-t-il, hochant la tête, avant de s'en aller, Karuta le suivant vers la sortie, alors que Watanuki recommençait à revenir de ses émotions, son garde du corps lui passant un mouchoir pour le sang goutant de son nez, ricanant encore du « petit incident ».

Kagerou rencontra Sorinozuka sur sa route, le saluant d'un grand éclat de rire, avant que l'homme toujours à moitié endormi ne l'interrompe.

-Alors… Vos fiançailles sont brisés? demanda-t-il, Kagerou s'interrompant, un tic nerveux dans l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Natsumi…? demanda le sadique, n'aimant pas que l'ordre des choses soient retournés contre lui et qu'on s'inquiète ou qu'on aille pitié de lui.

-Oh, non…! Le lapin m'a rien dit…! Mais comme tu agissais bizarrement et qu'hier soir, tu avais un drôle de blues, je me suis dit que c'était que Ririchiyo avait du te dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour Miketsukami-kun, et qu'alors, elle ne pouvait pas respecter les engagements que sa famille avait établi pour elle…! Encore désolé… Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…!

-Je ne suis pas triste! Je me ris de sa décision! assura Kagerou, reculant alors que l'homme tapis avait avancé une main charitable pour lui toucher l'épaule. La voir me supplié de briser cette union est beaucoup plus drôle que de la voir m'obéir sans résistance…!

-Ah… Parce que tu l'aurais obligé à te marier… Tu te sens si seul que ça…? demanda Sorinozuka, très perspicace, Kagerou palissant sous son masque, Karuta ayant assisté à une longue part de la conversation.

-… Mon avion va partir sans moi! Bien sûr, ce serait sadique de le faire attendre, mais je refuse de prendre un avion qui serait masochiste…! Allez, Karuta! Amène-moi mes bagages! Je pars toute suite! s'écria-t-il, avant son assurance et sa joie folle.

Karuta pensant la tête, avant d'aller à l'accueil du concierge pour prendre les bagages, souvent un seul, du voyageur.

-Bon… Bon voyage…! fit Renshou, agitant sa main derrière lui, s'en allant manger.

Seul, dehors, Kagerou perdit son sourire, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait, couru vers le cerisier géant, se cognant la tête contre son tronc.

-Merde, merde, merde…! Il a raison…! J'aurais beau tout faire, personne d'intelligent ne viendra comblé ma solitude… Même pas pour la puissance ou la richesse que je pourrais lui procurer… Pire que ça! Mère va soit me tuer, soit me désériter pour ainsi renier ses engagements, si sacré à ses yeux…! s'énerva-t-il, mais se refusant d'en parler à Ririchiyo.

Il estimait être trop bien pour qu'on le voit souffrir… Que ce Sorinozuka, ce petit jeune homme, à peine adulte, puisse deviner sa peine, le rendait fou de rage. Il eut soudain l'envie de quitter ses lieux et ses gens une bonne fois pour toute. Ignorer son passé et faire sa vie comme il l'entendait…! Mais malheureusement, peu de place était sûr, de nos jours…! Et il devrait amener avec lui Roromiya, pour qu'elle le protège des monstres et démons qui avaient toujours envie de brutaliser et attaquer les êtres comme lui, les réincarnations des Youkais du passé…!

Il n'avait pas grand espoir pour son avenir… Au moins, il avait 29 jours, promis juré, pour trouver une manière de s'en sortir sans trop de dégât…! Peut-être que si Miketsukami connaissait sa situation…

« Et quoi encore?! Que je demande l'aide d'un homme qui était avant mon serviteur? Pire! Celui qui me prend ma fiancée et les chances que j'avais de garder le respect et la fortune de ma mère?! » se dit-il, se jurant de prendre sa longue hachoir et se couper la tête…!

« Des fois, ma vie est si pauvre en surprise et en charme que j'aurais envie de prendre une corde et… »

Ces paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, s'étonnant comment il était facile, pour les hommes, humains ou Youkai, de penser à la mort quand il touchait le fond… Ririchiyo avait du sentir bien souvent, elle aussi, la solitude et le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aimer… C'était pour ça que l'affection désintéressé de Miketsukami l'avait sauvé…!

« Nous aurons au moins partagé la solitude durant un temps…! » se dit Kagerou, souriant, avant de marcher lentement vers sa voiture, Karuta y déposant sa valise.

-… Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, Kagerou lui souriant d'une mine calme et presque bienveillante.

-Non, mais je vais m'en sortir…! Durant mon absence, veille à ce que Ririchiyo ne colle pas trop son garde du corps…! Sinon, préviens-moi…! expliqua-t-il, se disant que si elle allait à l'encontre de leur entente, il pourrait toujours rappliquer.

Même s'il n'avait pas grand espoir dans cela.

Il lui donna un sac de bonbons qu'il tira de sa poche, rentrant dans sa voiture, Karuta l'appréciant encore plus qu'auparavant.

Il regarda derrière lui, voyant la grande bâtisse de Ayakashi Hall se reculer, à mesure que la voiture s'avançait vers la grille des portes. Soudain, son œil fut attiré vers un détail. Une pancarte laissé dans l'étage de la chambre 1. Un petit lapin qui levait la main, avec une boule disant « Au revoir! » , un large sourire dessiné sur son visage.

« Zange… » pensa-t-il, malgré lui ému de cette délicate attention.

Il sourit malgré lui, se rappelant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille.

« Lui écrire des lettres… Tant que je les tapes sur une machine, pas de problèmes…! » se dit-il, se disant que cela passerait le temps plus que de trouver des gens à mutiler et qu'il ne soit pas des Youkais.

Deux jours plus tard, Watanuki revint de l'école, seul. Karuta voulait rentrer avec Ririchiyo, depuis quelques temps… Cela l'étonnait et le rendait terriblement jaloux. Avant, ils marchaient ensemble, s'arrêtait pour manger une glace, marchait proche l'un de l'autre, le regard dans le lointain, s'arrêtait dans une confiserie…

Il se ressaisit, arriver devant le portail du Ayakashi Hall. Zange était en très de tourné sur lui-même, chantonnant, une lettre à la main.

« … Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » se demanda-t-il, avant d'avoir un sourire narquois.

La lui piquer serait un bon exercice pour son entraînement.

Il s'attendait quand même qu'avec ces pouvoirs, Zange le voit arriver de loin… Mais il courut, se baissa, sauta par-dessus lui, lui prenant sa lettre, Zange ouvrant son œil visible, surpris, avant que le jeune ne retombe au sol et se mette à courir, ricanant.

-… Watanuki…! s'écria Zange, sa voix étant plus triste que choqué, surprenant son jeune protégé, se demendant de qui pouvait venir le message...

Il grimpa à l'arbre, vit d'où venait le message, alors que Zange, sautillait en bas, se plaignant que ce n'était pas gentil de voler le courrier à un brave et si loyal lapin, tel que lui.

-Ka… Ka…! bégaya l'apprenti guerrier, manquant perdre son point d'appuie.

-Oh…! Tu veux faire caca? Il vaudrait mieux aller aux toilettes, pour ça! expliqua Zange, ayant un sourire moqueur.

-Non! C'est ce caca de Kagerou! C'est de lui, cette lettre?! demanda-t-il, Natsumi souriant.

Il avait vu ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui répondit alors simplement :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Watanuki, surpris qu'il ne soit pas frustré de cette nouvelle, commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, gêné mais intrigué. Il renversa l'enveloppe à l'envers, la secouant, attéré.

-Mais… Elle est vide!

-Oh…! Quelle bonne plaisanterie! Il m'envoie de l'air…! fit Zange, attrapant l'enveloppe qu'avait laissé tombé Watanuki, déchu. Mais à l'avenir… Mon petit raton… Ne me prends pas mon courrier…!

-Et pourquoi? Tu as les doigts si glissant…! Même ton chèque de paye, tu l'échapperais…! répliqua Watanuki, fermant les yeux durant deux secondes, avant de sentir une présence dans son dos.

Il se tourna brutalement pour voir Natsume le dévisageant de proche, un sourire calme sur les lèvres mais son œil sans bandage s'entrouvant, le transperçant, donnant un frisson à son protégé.

-…Tu ne voudrais pas me fâcher, Watanuki…! Alors, promet-moi de ne pas me voler mon courrier une nouvelle fois…! fit-il, bizarrement, calme, sur une branche plus haute que lui, faisant réaliser au jeune qu'il l'avait atteint en moins de 3 secondes, l'effrayant d'avantage, n'ayant pas réalisé que Zange était si athlétique…

-Euh… Ben non…! Ton courrier ne m'intéresse pas! C'était juste pour rajouter un défi à mon entraînement! Tu peux les garder, tes enveloppes vides! expliqua-t-il, croisant des jambes et des bras, Zange fermant son œil et son sourire s'étirant, s'écriant « Arigatooo! », joyeusement, avant de sauter au sol, repliant ses jambes à l'atterrissage, avant de tourner sur lui-même pour le regarder.

Le joyeux luron mit ses mains en portevoix et déclara « Le souper sera près à ton retour dans la salle à manger! Je t'attends à la chambre pour veiller à ce que tu fasses bien tes devoirs, Rascal! »

-Je m'appelle pas Rascal…! s'énerva Watanuki, Zange mettant une main devant sa bouche, avant de rentrer.

Il avança, pompé d'énergie, jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tournant sur un pied, pesant sur l'étage 1, attendant en sortant le papier qu'il avait enlevé de l'enveloppe, sachant d'avance ce que ferait son jeune maître.

Il alla à son étage, alors que la troisième ménagère, un étrange personnage avec des yeux peinturés sur ses paupières, lui expliquait qu'il avait lavé le sol dans la chambre de son maître, lui demandant de manger moins de biscuits, la prochaine fois.

-Hum-hum…! fit Zange, souriant, avant d'aller tout droit à sa chambre, côte à côte à celle de son maître.

Elle était petite, bien rangé, avec le minimum du mobilier, noir, avec quelques chemises et vestes de rechange dans la penderie, des pantalons de rechange. Aucune autre tenue… Parce qu'il ne pouvait représenter ce qu'il était intérieurement dans son habillement. Sinon, il pourrait des fois mettre des toges grecs quand il se sentait illuminés… ou un habit de pouilleux quand il se sentait laid et misérable…

Il enleva sa cravate, soupirant d'aise, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrant la lettre tant souhaiter. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle avait été tapé à la machine. L'écriture de Kagerou aurait été illisible.

Il sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin les paroles franches et les aveux de son ami, comme si pour la première fois, il enlevait un masque de peur et de honte.

« Natsume

On devrait dire Cher, mais tu es un ami. Et je n'ai jamais écrit Cher pour personne avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais.

La suite serait « Comment vas-tu? » Parce que j'ai lu des lettres, oh oui, auparavant…

J'ai mal à un doigt, mais ça va passé.

Donc… Je vais principalement parler de ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant dans la ville que je visite… C'est-à-dire, moi! Cette ville offre des divertissements, mais je reste dans la chambre de mon hôtel, m'ennuyant et regardant le plafond. Je pense. Cela m'effraie. J'aimerais bien savoir comme toi, tu fais pour tuer le temps.

Est-ce que tu utilises mes fouets de temps en temps? Et si oui, pour quoi?

Sinon, je me suis dit que si je m'habitus à écrire, je devrais écrire mes pensées… Deux tomes! Le premier, sadique! Le second, masochiste! Et tu sais de qui je m'inspirerais pour le second…? »

Il y avait un gribouillis représentant la forme Raton-laveur de Watanuki, ensissauné. Cela fit bien rire Zange, aux larmes, avant de lire la suite de la lettre, vraiment plus longue et plus amusante qu'il ne pensait.

« Et toi… Comment fais-tu pour supporter ton immobilité? Comment vous faites, pour travailler pour un autre? Car moi qui a tout, je n'aurais bientôt plus rien… J'espère que le moment venu, tu me donneras des trucs pour supporter la servitude… Bien que je ne me vois pas lécher les bottes de qui que se soit…!

J'en ai déjà trop dit. Je devrais maintenant de souhaiter une bonne journée, mais je préfère te dire que t'écrire n'est pas une si grande torture, et que si ta réponse me plaint, je pourrais daigner me donner la peine de t'envoyer une seconde lettre. On verra.

Ciao!

Shoubiin Kagerou, sadique de premier ordre! »

Et c'est ainsi que finissait sa lettre. Zange la plia et la rangea dans la poste de sa chemise, inspirant et expirant lentement, souriant, mais sentant quand même une certaine tristesse… Il pourrait regarder dans l'avenir de son ami et lui dire que faire pour que sa mère ne le rejette pas… Mais est-ce qu'il accepterait son aide? N'allait-il pas le rejeter pour fouiller dans sa vie privé? Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, par le passé… Et ça avait faillit briser leur amitié… Il ne tenait pas à risquer quelque chose d'aussi précieux à ses yeux…!

Il décida d'attendre de trouver les bons mots, sortant, arrivant dans la salle à manger, Watanuki s'étant déjà servi son repas. Il le taquina, observant que les autres occupants soient tous là et à leur aise d'un coin de l'œil. Il remarqua que Miketsukami n'était pas tout à fait présent… Il semblait songeur, même nerveux… Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par en dessous, et Zange lui afficha un large sourire, avant de suggérer à son jeune maître de finir de manger sa soupe avant de s'attaquer à son plat principal.

-Au moins, mange les petits pois! C'est remplis de fer et de vitamine, qui t'aidera à grandir et à devenir plus fort…! commenta-t-il, le jeune homme s'en allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie.

Mais devant les commentaires aux mots bien choisis, il plongea de nouveau sa cuillère dans son bouillon, mangeant le restant de ses légumes, Zange le couvrant d'un sourire protecteur.

Il aimait le couvrir de ridicule, mais au fond, c'était un bon garçon… Il souhaitait qu'il grandisse et qu'il ne perde pas cette naïveté le rendant si manipulable… Tant que c'était lui qui profitait de ces faiblesses, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Tant que personne de vraiment méchant ne prenait avantage de lui…!

Un bref instant, il faillit perdre son sourire pour exprimer un air plus las et triste… Mais il se resaisit, un tic passant sur son sourcil visible, personne ne le remarquant.

-Ahhh…! s'écria Nobara, s'éventant de la main. Il fait chaud, pour une journée d'hiver! Pourtant, il a fait si froid, dernièrement…!

-… C'est peut-être pour ça que Karuta ne veut plus marcher avec moi…! se dit Watanuki à lui-même, Zange le regardant avec son œil fermé, exprimant un air faussement compatissant.

-Oh…! fit-il, se couvrant la bouche d'un main légère. C'est peut-être surtout qu'elle préfère la présence de Ririchiyo-chan que la tienne…! L'amitié se balance des fois, d'une personne à l'autre…! Tu devrais pensé à trouver une manière de la ramener vers toi avant qu'elle ne t'oublie…! fit-il, se moquant, Watanuki frappant la table.

-Hé! Karuta et moi, nous sommes…! commença-t-il, avant de réaliser que Ririchiyo mais surtout Roromiya le dévisageaient, intriguée. Euh… Nous sommes…! Nous sommes…!

-Oui? fit Zange, s'amusant de voir ses joues devenir roses.

Ce que c'était mignon, les premiers amours…! Il aurait aimé pouvoir échanger de place avec Watanuki… Mais pour sûr, il vallait mieux qu'il n'aille pas cette chance…! Connaître le bonheur ou l'affection d'un autre… Ce serait tellement étrange, si différent de sa vie qu'il connaissait…

Watanuki finit pas déparler, avant que Zange ne batte les mains, déclamant :

-Ah…! C'est si touchant, l'amitié…! On devrait un de ses jours mesurés les amitiés dans cette demeure par une compétition à la régulière…!

-Quantifier…? souleva Ririchiyo, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait faire une telle chose.

-C'est simple! En répondant à des questions « À quoi seriez-vous près à faire pour votre ami? Gardez le sien, arrosez sa plante, frottez son dos dans son bain? »! expliqua le lapin, la jeune fille un peu antipathique rougissant devant la dernière mention, alors que son garde du corps souriant.

-Ah…! Ce serait intéressant de faire cette compétition, alors…! Bien que je crois que je ne sois pas totalement impartiale…! expliqua-t-il, regardant amoureusement sa maîtresse, la lycéenne se reculant sur sa chaise.

-Mais c'est ce qu'on veut…! s'écria l'homme portant des longues oreilles en peluche, Nobara lui lançant un vent glacial.

-Toi, n'essaie même pas de venir dans mon bain…! s'énerva-t-elle, Zange souriant, essayant de bouger ses lèvres par la suite, mais réalisant qu'elles étaient gelés.

Enfin, le souper finit plus calmement, l'esprit des glaces ayant refroidi l'ambiance. Tous revinrent à leurs chambres, sauf Karuta, qui alla visiter Ririchiyo, prétextant avoir besoin d'aide pour son devoir.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé mon aide?! se demanda Watanuki, de plus en plus jaloux, Zange hochant naïvement les épaules.

-Certainement qu'elle a d'excellentes raisons pour « fuir » ta présence…! expliqua son garde du corps, Watanuki n'étant que plus malheureux de cette explication.

Mais Zange préférait le déprimer plutôt que de lui expliquer que Karuta obéissait à la demande de Kangerou, de garder un œil sur sa bientôt ex-fiancée, voulant juste s'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse ainsi et qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision plus tard.

Car même si Kagerou était un monstre en image, c'était un homme sensible, se préoccupant de ses semblables, et préférant rester célibataire plutôt que marier une fille qui ne voulait rien savoir de lui et qui en aimait déjà un autre. C'était… tel un chevalier en armure, pleurant sous son masque, mais abhorant un sourire et des grands airs devant les autres.

« Comme je comprends sa douleur…! » pensa-t-il, serrant les poings, regardant au sol, gardant son sourire mais sentant l'œil sur son front pleurer.

Il avait déjà vu des gens souffrir parce qu'ils aimaient souffrir. Il croyait être de ceux-là. Mais la réalité, c'était… que comme Kagerou, qui rageait et se mourrait de colère d'ainsi ruiner son futur, pour le bien d'un autre, Zange ne se plaisait pas, à afficher un masque d'un faux bonheur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le baisser devant quelque de confiance, quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre et l'apprécier tel qu'il était…

« … Et si…! » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il sortait doucement les papiers pour les devoirs de son maître, Watanuki préparant du chocolat chaud pour se mettre d'entrain à la tâche. « … Non… Ce ne serait pas… Pourtant, il…! C'est tellement risqué…! C' est un sadique, si je lui ouvre mon cœur, il va le pétiner…! … Alors, je pourrais lui montrer une brèche de mes sentiments et de mon vrai moi…! »

Il hocha la tête, malgré tout chavirer de la décision qu'il venait de prendre… Il commença à lire les questions, Watanuki lisant son manuel avant d'y répondre, la plupart du temps très bien. Son agent le laissait écrire les réponses, alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait écrire.

3 jours plus tard, dans une ville riche et prospère du Japon… Kagerou revenait d'une virée, cinéma, musée, café et site historique. Rien ne lui avait plu, sauf le film mature avec tellement de violence que d'autres spectacteurs s'étaient évanouis durant le visionnement.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il remarqua une lettre sur son lit et hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait peur… il avait écrit si rapidement, avant, il avait même prit plaisir à dire tout ce qu'il pensait… Qu'est-ce que Zange avait pu lui écrire?

Il se resaisit, secoua la tête, la prit et la lu. Il fut surpris de lire une réponse aussi détaillé, respectueuse, respectant son humour mais ayant une note triste et compréhensive.

« Cher Kagerou…

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Les normes des lettres ne sont pas des gens pour nous…!

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire quoi faire pour éviter tout ennui dans l'avenir, mais je n'ose soulever le voile de ton futur, de peur que tu m'en veuilles… Je vais donc te parler comme un ami sans pouvoir parlerait à un ami sans pouvoir spéciaux de Youkai…

Ta situation est complexe, douloureuse et malheureuse… Et pourtant, je t'envies. Je suis persuadé que peu importe ta décision, tes mots et tes gestes, ta mère continuera de te respecter. Plus que tu vivras, malgré les difficultés, tu réaliseras que l'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur, encore moins des amis sincères… Si tu es apprécié par moi et Sou-tan, c'est pour tes qualités intérieurs, tes valeurs et même tes défauts… Je dis cela, car je crois sincèrement que Sou-tan ne te déteste pas, malgré ce que tu lui as fait et le fait que tu sois le fiancé de la femme qu'il aime. Je l'ai vu, ces derniers jours, et il semble moins heureux, alors qu'il sait pourtant que tu vas renoncer à Ririchiyo… Je me doute qu'il fera quelque chose pour te remercier, mais que tu vas refuser…

Désolé de rentrer dans ses détails délicats… Je voulais juste te souligner ce point, pour t'aider à tourner la page et à voir l'avenir d'un bon œil, si je puis me permettre! Encore une fois, si tu veux de meilleur conseils, tu n'as qu'à me donner l'autorisation de regarder ton avenir…! Mon pouvoir est à ta disposition…! »

Natsume cessa de parler de lui et fit quelques commentaires sur comment Watanuki était amusant et drôle, enlevant l'air triste et songeur sur le visage pâle de Kagerou, le faisant éclater de rire sur quelques anecdotes.

-Wah ha ha ha…! Ce même est vraiment une victime de choix…! déclara-t-il, avant que l'écriture de Natsume se fasse plus intime et plus discrète, discutant de ses propres idées, de ses sentiments. Il rougit, étonné, mais pas malheureux ou dégoûté, pour autant, qu'il cessait à communiquer… Il était si secret… Presque discret…! Il ignorait jusqu'alors qu'il avait vécu dans un orphelinat, et comment il appréciait d'avoir sa vie en main.

« La seule chose qui me manque, pour parfaire à mon bonheur, c'est d'un ami… qui veuille de ma présence et puisse m'écouter, sans me demander la lune et d'autres extravagances en retour…! Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup… »

Kagerou leva un sourcil, surpris. C'était étrange, il ne savait que pensé… Il se considérait déjà comme son ami, mais la manière dont il formulait sa demande, cela laissait sous-entendre à une autre branche à l'amitié… Il fallait dire qu'avec les sentiments autres que la rage, la joie et le sadisme, il ne se connaissait pas trop.

« Voilà pour cette lettre! Longue, je ferais plus de dessins la prochaine fois…! À bientôt, et fait attention pour ne pas attraper un rhume par le temps froid…!

Zange Natsumi, ton lapin…! »

Après quoi, un mignon dessin de lui (toujours en lapin) levant un verre de brandy, Kagerou ricanant.

-Bah…! Beaucoup trop songé à mon goût… Je vais lui répondre…! se dit-il, avant de s'arrêter, interdit…

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui écrire…? Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son pays où il était, cette endroit l'ennuyait…! Il fallait au moins qu'il réponde à sa question : Devait-il utiliser son don pour voir dans l'avenir et lui dire que faire?! Il réfléchit, avant de secouer la tête. Non! Il ne voulait pas dépendre son avenir de personne d'autre, à part lui! Il aurait voulu changer le passé, mais c'était impossible. L'avenir n'était pas écrit, encore moins coulé dans le ciment! Sa situation n'était pas si désespéré que ça…! Enfin, il l'espérait…

Non, il devait y croire…! Il entama donc sur cette note sa lettre, allant sur son ordi, ne pouvant supporter un crayon, encore moins une plume.

Il s'interrompit souvent, supportant mal de se laisser aller à dire ce qu'il pensait, pire, éprouvait vraiment… Et pourtant, un point et une tristesse sur son cœur se volatilisait, à mesure qu'il écrivait… Il la cacheta et fit appeler un messager, à 2 heures du matin, sadique qu'il était.

Ririchiyo tentait de se concentrer, mais quand elle reçut la note de 63 dans un devoir de géographie, son prof soulignant que cette note proche de la limite, était très inquiètante, elle su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait dire que Kagerou l'avait inquiété… Il lui avait semblé différent, et avait du mal qu'il ne cachait pas un plan odieux pour la faire souffrir et hurler mille morts, afin de la ridiculiser et briser son avenir avec Mikesukami-chan… Elle rougissait à l'idée de l'appeler ainsi, mais en même temps, c'était si réconfortant de le savoir auprès d'elle, en tout temps. Bientôt, elle devrait lui révéler ses craintes… Elle craingnait seulement qu'il ne réagisse trop fortement… Même si elle n'aimait pas Kagerou, si Karuta l'appréciait, elle qui avait un don pour faire le bien et connaître le fond des cœurs des gens (elles étaient devenus amies si facilement, malgré ses airs bêtes et ses paroles des fois blessantes), qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire Kagerou complètement mauvais. Et même si son père ne s'était pas beaucoup préoccupé d'elle, elle voulait croire qu'il l'avait considérer en la fiançant avec un homme sensé et au fond… Très très profondément enfui… Juste…

Elle ne voyait pas par contre comment expliquer ses craintes à Soushi et le convaincre de ne pas faire de mal à Kagerou…! Il faudrait peut-être mieux avoir une conversation en priver avec lui… Mais comment faire, pour lui parler sans qu'il n'exécute son manège terrifiant et retardé de nommer les gens et le chose sur ses deux qualificatifs préférés…?

-Énervé? demanda Watanuki, surprenant Ririchiyo, durant leur pause repas, sur le toit de l'école, Karuta mangeant ses rondelles de crabes fris avec une délectation respectueuse et calme.

-Qui? Moi? Pourquoi ça…?! fit-elle, se retenant de lancé une remarque pleine de sarcasme et de méchanceté pour se défendre de son air préoccupé.

-… En tout cas… Je… Je me posais une question, moi…! expliqua Watanuki, posant sa bouteille d'eau, regardant Ririchiyo avec une certaine colère.

-Oh…? Tu veux savoir comment être aussi douée que moi…?

-Pourquoi Karuta passe tout ton temps avec toi?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle… t'aime autant, tout d'un coup?! s'écria Watanuki, rouge de gêne et de confusion, Ririchiyo comprenant sa gêne et rougissant elle aussi, levant une main, désireuse qu'il cesse de s'imaginer des choses.

-Non… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… En fait, je trouve justement que Karuta… Ta présence est…! commença Ririchiyo, ayant du mal d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

Karuta leva sa tête de son assiette, ses baguettes au coin de la bouche, semblant attendre sagement la suite, l'air toujours fatigué.

-… étouffante…! expliqua enfin la riche Shirakiin, Watanuki jetant un regard intriguée sur son ami rousse.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son style d'abuser de la présence des autres…!

-Oh… Désolé… C'est mon maître qui m'a demandé de te surveiller et de veiller sur toi…! expliqua-t-elle, Ririchiyo perdant son latin et Watanuki ayant la bouche s'ouvrant toute grande.

-Quoi?! Son fiancé? fit-il, Ririchiyo toussant, n'aimant pas cette appelation.

-Ex-fiancé…!

-Seulement dans un mois, presque, qu'il m'a dit… Et il voudrait être sûr que durant ce lapse de temps, tu ne te fasses pas… Comment il a dit, au téléphone…? … Abusez…, expliqua Karuta, Ririchiyo devenant rouge comme un pivoine et frappant le sol avec ses mains, furieuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine?! Je suis une jeune fille respectable, qui ne cotoit aucun dérangé, aucun…! commença-t-elle, avant de se rappeler des centaines d'images d'elle dans la chambre de son garde du corps, regardant le sol.

-Ouais… Alors, tu n'es pas vraiment obliger de la surveiller…! Je la protégerais, moi, contre n'importe qu'elle bêta qui voudrait… « abuser » d'elle et sa naïveté! s'écria Watanuki, comme un héro, Karuta le regardant avec un éclat de respect dans les yeux, Ririchiyo faisant une grimace amusé, se demandant ce que pouvait faire un raton-laveur.

-Ce serait gentil… Kagerou sera content de savoir que nous sommes deux à veiller sur elle…! expliqua la jeune fille, Watanuki se rappelant soudain d'un souvenir étrange.

-En parlant de Kagerou, il a écrit à mon agent du Service Spéciale… Natsumi m'a assuré qu'il le faisait à tout le monde, pour se moquer, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il en avait une autre, encore de Kagerou, hier…! commenta la Tanuki, Ririchiyo étant plus dérangé par ce détail que par le fait que Kagerou somme Karuta de la surveiller.

-Euh…! fit Ririchiyo, Karuta tourna sa tête vers son ami d'enfance.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dans ces lettres? demanda la jeune agente, Watanuki hochant les épaules.

-La première n'avait rien! Et la deuxième, je n'ai pas pu voir, j'ai promis de ne plus fouiller dans le courrier de Natsume…!

-Et c'est mieux ainsi! C'est très irrespectueux de fouiller dans les affaires des autres! expliqua Ririchiyo, reprenant un longue gorgée de son thé vert pour se calmer.

-Hum-hum…! Oui, je sais… Mais tout ce que peut faire Kagerou, ce sont des ennuis et des mauvais coups…! Alors, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il avait pu écrire… Parce que je soupçonne des fois Natsumi de se payer de ma tête…! C'est juste une impression, mais il a l'air de tout savoir…! expliqua-t-il, Ririchiyo se figeant.

Elle n'aimait pas Natsumi… et certainement qu'il le savait. S'il disait des choses à Kagerou sur elle… Ses faiblesses, ses goûts, ce qu'elle faisait avec Miketsukami-chan (Il n'y avait rien de répréhensible, mais un regard extérieur pouvait tout comprendre de travers…!)… Elle eut un plus grand énervement qu'auparavant. Elle aurait bien souhaiter ce que voulait, à la fin, Kagerou avec elle… Il sommait Karuta de la surveiller, il écrivait à Natsume… Tout ça ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait anguille sous roche…!

Ils retournèrent en classe, après avoir changer de sujet, mais Ririchiyo n'était pas tranquilisé. Il y avait des centaines de questions qui se disputaient la place dans sa tête, la rendant étourdi, en colère, la fatiguant, et quand son professeur de math lui demandait la racine de 12, elle éclata en sanglots, s'enfuyant de la classe, tout les élèves et l'enseignant la dévisagèrent, inquiet.

Elle était seul à l'infirmerie, désemparée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si inquiète… Elle n'avait jamais estimer Kagerou… Mais de savoir qu'il avait fréquenté son père, qu'ils s'étaient parler… et que son père désirait la voir heureuse… Cela la troublait, la rendant heureuse comme la rendant très mal à l'aise…

Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir… Comment le convaincre que l'homme qu'il lui fallait était Miketsukami? Kagerou avait dit que dans moins d'un mois, il briserait de lui-même leurs vœux. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait donner, comme récompense…?

-Quelque chose ne va pas…? demanda Soushi, étant rentré après avoir frapper, mais sa jeune maîtresse était trop pensive pour lui répondre.

-Mi… Miketsukami-chan?! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Comment as-tu su…?! demanda-t-elle, rougissant, ses larmes perlant encore aux coins de ses yeux.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, essuyant ses gouttes d'eau salé avec ses pouces, délicatement, ému et triste de la voir ainsi, avant de la serrée dans ses bras.

-Je vous ai vu quitter votre classe en courant, avec mes jumelles… Je me suis alors précipité pour vous rejoindre… Dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous soulagez de ce mot…!

-… Tu me vouvoies encore…! fit-elle, trouvant cela mignon mais pesant, à la fin, avant de soupirer, se séparant délicatement de lui. Je ne suis pas triste… Je suis juste… Très inquiète…! Et un peu effrayée de l'avenir…

-Est-ce à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait? demanda Soushi, inquiet, ne pouvant supporter d'être responsable de sa peine.

-Non, non… Tu es merveilleux…! fit-elle, levant une main pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer ou quoi que ce soit, semblant voir des oreilles de chien sur sa tête et sa queue battre en cadence, mais c'était juste une impression. Non… c'est… Je trouve que Kagerou n'agit pas normalement…!

-… Il souffre que vous l'ayez rejeté… Qui ne souffrierait pas de perdre un être si parfait que vous? demanda-t-il, serrant ses mains dans les siennes, semblant l'adorée encore plus, mais ses sourcils sourcilleux signalait qu'il était lui-même préoccupé.

-… Je ne pensais pas… qu'il avait la moindre estime pour moi…!

-… J'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur, mais je crois qu'il vous respecte, et se serait imaginé, que malgré la manière dont il vous a traité… que vous l'auriez respecté en retour… Il ne connait pas l'amour… Mais la seule personne qui l'effraie, sur cette terre, est sa mère… Et c'est elle qui voulait qu'il se fiance à une Youkai de bonne caste… Je sais, j'ai vécu avec lui… Il est toujours rester secret, mais il ne s'intéresse pas longtemps aux gens qui le craignent… Pourtant, je crois qu'il souffre réellement de votre rejet, j'en suis étonné…

-Et… est-ce qu'il va se venger? demanda Ririchiyo, son protecteur comprenant enfin son stress et la couvrant d'un doux regard.

-… Je ne pense pas… Comme Natsumi le dirait, il sait qu'il ne doit pas me chercher querelle, et sait les limites qu'il ne faut pas dépasser…

-… Euh… On parle toujours du même homme? demanda Ririchiyo, Miketsukami ricanant, se souvenant de l'image qu'il avait de lui.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus terrible qu'il ne paraît… Mais le fait qu'il vous aille laissé avec moi est le signe évident qu'il accepte notre union… S'il vous agace ou fait cas de vous, c'est seulement pour se distraire…! Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ferait jamais du mal, ce serait contre les volontés de sa mère… mais s'il essayait, il se frapperait sur ma lame et mon amour pour vous… Et chassez que je ne laisserais jamais rien vous atteindre…!

-… Soushi…! fit-elle, rassurée de ses paroles et heureuse de le savoir auprès d'elle.

Ils s'étreignirent, échangeant un délicat et doux baiser, le temps semblant s'immobiliser.

Natsumi soupira, fermant son troisième œil, les trouvant si mignons…

Et pourtant, il avait envie de vomir.

Il retourna à la lecture de sa lettre, dans sa chambre, ayant du temps avant que Watanuki ne finisse l'école et ne rentre à pied au Ayakashi Halls.

Kagerou s'était déjà très amélioré… Il avait compris le concept des lettres, c'est-à-dire de s'épancher sur ses problèmes et se confier… Bien sûr, il mettait beaucoup d'humour, et faisait rire Natsumi, des fois lui arrachant quelques larmes. Une épisode de leur passé le surprit.

« Tu te rapelles, quand je t'avais demandé de savoir ce que ma mère faisait pour ma fête, grâce à ton don? Tu m'as répondu « Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir…? ». Je t'avais alors répondu que nous étions complices et que tu ne pouvais pas me faire des cachettes. Durant un bref instant, tu as perdu ton sourire légendaire. Et tu m'as dit « De la déception… ». Après, tu as changé de sujet, mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui a suivit… Je t'ai détesté, parce que j'aurais préféré ignorer et rester insouciant du malheur planant sur ma tête… Cette fête a été la plus malheureuse et odieuse de mon existence… Et tu le savais…

Aujourd'hui, je sais que tu dois vivre avec un minimum de règle, que tu ne dois pas dire aux autres ce que tu sais, sinon, le futur serait changer, et tes visions n'arrêteraient pas de changer… À moins que tu agis au gré du vent, créant l'avenir qui te semble le meilleur…

Ton don est trop spécial et complexe… Je veux pouvoir dépendre seulement de moi pour bâtir mon avenir… Mais… S'il m'arrivait quelque chose de vraiment terrible… et que tu étais persuadé de pouvoir m'aider… Je te donne l'autorisation de me donner un commentaire, un sous-entendu, qui me mettrait sur la bonne voie. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas…? Nous pouvons bien nous entraider quelque peu…! »

Zange dévisagea la feuille, relisant, s'arrêtant, avant de déposer la feuille sur son bureau, ravi mais attristé en même temps…

Il ignorait juste là qu'il avait mit en relation ses paroles, il y avait des années de ça, et l'évènement qui avait eu lieu à sa fête…! Il avait eu 14… C'était certainement le pire moment de son existence…

« Et tu le savais… »

Il avait beau sourire en tout temps, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable de voir ses évènements d'avance… De voir le bonheur, mais particulièrement le malheur d'autrui… et de se douter être totalement incapable de le changer… Pas pour le mieux, selon ses croyances. En se rappelant de ce cruel souvenir, il avait les doigts qui tremblaient.

« Si j'ai le courage de t'en parler… Je t'expliquerais tout…! Je suis si désolé… Kagerou…! » pensa-t-il, mais se qui l'étonnait et lui sciait les jambes… c'était qu'ils les appellent amis, malgré tout…

S'il avait été dans la même pièce que lui, il l'aurait fait un gros câlin…!

Mais témoigner sa reconnaissance et sa tendresse aux autres lui avaient été interdit… S'il n'avait pas ses maudites visions…!

Il se détestait d'être ainsi fait…! Et pourtant, cela lui avait évité d'avoir bien des problèmes. Mais devant le destin tout bien tracé, il avait du rester impuissant, regarder les gens pleurer, crier, mourir… Et sans le moindre espoir de se faire comprendre ou guérir de ses blessures…

Il se ressaisit, ravala sa salive et continua de lire sa lettre. Cela lui fit un grand bien, le rassurant, avant qu'il ne réalise l'heure.

« Oh ho…! Watanuki va m'attendre…! » se dit-il, se redressant, rangeant sa lettre dans sa poche de pantalon et courut, allaitant, mais prenant un air serein et parfaitement calme et repus quand son jeune maître entra dans le grand Hall. Bonjouuur! Bienvenue, Watanuki! Passez une bonne journée?

-Humph…! Ririchiyo a été a l'infirmerie… Elle n'a pas fait les cours de l'après-midi, Miketsukami-kun l'a ramené ici…, expliqua-t-il, avant de voir que Zange souriait toujours, pas moindrement ému ou étonné de la nouvelle. … Ce serait pas toi qui l'a prévenu?

-Quoi dont? fit Zange, mimant un air songeur.

-… Laisse tomber…! Je suis sûr que tu l'as prévenu…! Alors, tu peux me dire comment elle va, maintenant?

-Tu veux dire… explorer les coins sombres de sa chambre et ainsi pénétrer sa vie privée? fit-il, faisant un air de désolation, lui pointant un index accusateur, semblant le traiter de pervers.

-… Ça va…! Ça va! Je lui demanderais comment elle va ce soir, au souper! Tu m'as l'air drôlement excité! Quel mouche t'a piqué?

-Tu dis? Oh, mais il fait trop froid dehors pour qu'il y aille des mouches…! répliqua Zange, alors que Nobara revint d'une journée de shooping, semblant épuisé.

-Arf! Il fait vraiment trop chaud! Ce n'est pas normal, ce réchauffement, en cette période de l'année! fit-elle, Watanuki jetant un regard suspecteur à son agent, ce dernier ricanant.

-Ah ha ha! Et toi…? Comment ça va, entre toi et Karuta?

-Figure-toi que Kagerou lui a donner l'ordre de veiller sur Ririchiyo! Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle a besoin d'une babysitter…! Il faudrait plutôt que quelque veille sur Karuta!

-Hum-hum…! Et qui mieux placé que son ami d'enfance pour s'occuper de ce travail ardu? suggéra Zange, Watanuki rougissant.

-Euh… Moi? Mais je suis…!

-Ton entraînement peut attendre…! De toute manière, il fera bientôt trop froid pour marcher…! Vous pourrez prendre la voiture avec Riri-chan et Sou-tan! expliqua-t-il, souriant, Watanuki réfléchissant à la proposition.

-… Et toi…? Que feras-tu de ce nouveau temps libre, si je surveille Karuta? demanda-t-il, lui lançant un regard suspecteur.

-Moi? Ah… Je vais m'ennuyer, tout seul…, expliqua-t-il, baissant la tête, ses oreilles aveuglant Watanuki, avant de redresser la tête, un large sourire éclairant son visage, une ampoule clignotant entre ses deux oreilles de lapin. À moins que tu n'acceptes que je vienne à l'école avec toi?

Watanuki palissa, reculant, s'imaginant ce qui s'ensuivrait.

Natsumi saurait toutes les réponses et auraient toujours bons… Ils sauraient toujours quoi dire aux filles… Et son charme et son humour le rendrait rapidement la coqueluche de l'école…! Il passerait complètement en deuxième plan, Ririchiyo le détesterait pour avoir amené une telle calamité à leur collège… Et il suffirait que Natsumi donne de la nourriture une seule fois à Karuta pour qu'elle commence à l'aimer…!

-NOOOOOOOOOOON! s'écria Watanuki, se prenant la tête et la secouant en tout sens! Tu restes ici! Fait ce que tu veux, mais ne vient pas au collège! Je reviendrais avec Karuta et Ririchiyo, mais ne vient pas au collège!

-Compris! Pas besoin de réagir aussi fortement…! expliqua Zange, balayant l'air de la main, s'amusant en voyant l'éclat de ses visions.

Son troisième œil n'avait vraiment aucune limite… Il commençait à ressentir un élancement, à force de fouiner partout… Il s'était rarement sentit si curieux et excité…! Certainement que c'était le courrier de Kagerou qui le rendait si heureux…!

Il suivit Watanuki les bras croisés derrière le dos, souriant, Watanuki, épuisé, essayait de penser à autre chose et de se rappeler ce qu'il voulait demander à Ririchiyo, il n'y avait pas plus tôt que 5 minutes…!

La compagnie de Natsumi lui semblait épuisante…!

-Hé hé…! Je vais leur faire une sacrée surprise…! se dit Kagerou, devant la belle demeure familiale, construit sur les anciennes coutumes, l'aménagement extérieur étant un ravissement pour les yeux.

Au printemps, ce lieu devait être un pur délice… Avec les fleurs poussant selon les soins du jardinier… Il devinait des fleurs violets, des jaunes, des rouges, à différent lieux… Il ignorait leur nom, mais semblait les voir dans sa tête…

C'était seulement un vague souvenir, quand sa mère l'avait amener en visite chez sa fiancée, quand il avait 12 ans. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé à écrire à Miketsukami, il n'était pas encore rentré dans leur vie… Ils s'étaient entre aperçu et n'avaient pas pu échanger un seul mot, le père de la jeune fille meublant la conversation, vantant les mérites de sa fille, académiquement parlant et ses qualités, sur un ton neutre, sans enthousiasme. Sa mère discutait de d'autres sujets, un de lui, mais de surtout ce que le clan Shirakiin gagnerait de cette union.

Déjà à cette époque, il lui faisait honte…

Il avait remarquer le visage plein d'assurance et de vanité de celui de sa fiancée… Avant de partir, il avait prétexter avoir besoin d'aller au toilette, et avait rentré dans sa chambre, réalisant tout les livres qu'elle avait, et les romans…

Elle rentra derrière lui, surprise et décontenancée. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien de son assurance d'avant… Il se tourna vers elle, se gratta la joue, mal à l'aise, réalisant qu'il l'avait gêné, mais content qu'elle ne soit pas si fière et prétentieuse qu'elle ne paraissait, mais aussi une timide et, selon ce qu'il voyait dans sa chambre, une gamine rêveuse. Il lui tapota la tête, sans plus, avant de s'en aller retourner à la voiture de sa mère.

C'était la première fois et la dernière qu'ils avaient eu un contact intime et affectueux… Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que sa peur de lui écrire et sa paresse auraient pu le mener dans cette situation…

Une servante le vit et se redressa de son travail ménager, l'accueillant, le priant de rentré, qu'elle amenait ses maîtres pour l'accueillir sur le champ.

Il ne dit rien, n'afficha pas son sourire charmeur et carnassier, restant neutre, s'avançant dans la demeure, semblant plus froide et moins douce qu'autrefois.

Ses aspirations s'étaient envolés, de la même manière que le sourire que lui avait fait Ririchiyo, quand il lui avait tapoté la tête, en ami… C'était du passé. Il avait grandit et changé. Elle avait grandit et changé. Il était devenu un monstre d'égoïsme et de solitude. Elle était devenue une jeune femme sensible, intelligente, forte de caractère, belle et amoureuse de son ex serviteur… Cela lui faisait de la peine de l'admettre, mais elle avait bien fait de le rejeter. Elle n'aurait rien gagner avec lui. Ça aurait été lui qui aurait eu de la veine…

Le père de Ririchiyo arriva, affichant un sourire heureux.

-Déjà de retour…? Alors, vous venez me demander de choisir la date de mariage?

Il semblait si pressé… Si enthousiasme… Il aurait préféré mentir et lui donner une date, juste pour se moquer encore de Ririchiyo, savourer sa peine et sa douleure… Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la blesser. S'il essayait, Miketsukami serait là, la protégerait, briserait tout ses stratagèmes, tout ça pour elle…

Il en venait à jalouser leur sentiment mutuel, auriant souhaiter que quelqu'un dans ce monde lui semblant si vide ressente quelque chose d'aussi fort pour lui… Lui, le moins que rien, le sadique et si étrange démon…!

-Je suis venu vous annoncer… Une triste nouvelle…, expliqua-t-il, se retenant de soupirer.

Mais sa mine était si sérieuse et solennel que chef Shirakiin perdit l'éclat de joie sur son visage, palissant.

-… Vous voulez me dire… que vous n'êtes plus intéressé…? demanda-t-il, Kagerou ricanant, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne veux pas vous duper ou vous mentir…! Comprenez-le bien! Nos fiançailles entre moi et votre précieuse fille ont été préparé par vos soins et ceux de ma mère! Elle me connaissait et savait que… Pour résumer, cela ne peut pas marcher. J'ai rencontré et cotoyé Ririchiyo. Votre fille est adorable, plein de vivacité, très intelligente et très sérieuse. Elle pourrait plaire à tous les hommes de la planète, si elle n'avait pas cette manie d'être toujours sur la défensive…! expliqua-t-il, mais se préparant en « mais ». … Mais… C'est cela, j'ai commise une faute, par le passé… Et je ne peux pas épouser votre fille… Si j'en étais capable, je vous donnerais mes plus plates excuses…

-… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… Monsieur Shoubiin… Vous avez été assez franc pour m'expliquer la situation… Mais je m'étonne… Vous semblez estimer grandement ma fille, vous ne lui jetez aucun blame… et pourtant, c'est vous qui refuser ce mariage? demanda-t-il, intrigué et mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux pas lui parler de Miketsukami sans le faire paraître d'un coureur de dote…! » se dit Kagerou, éclatant de rire.

-Je vous l'ai peut-être déjà dit, je suis un sadique! Je me plains seulement à voir les autres souffrir! fit-il, avant de perdre son sourire, retrouvant son sérieux. Si j'ai le moindre respect pour votre fille, je ne l'obliegerais pas à vivre avec une personne qui chercherait à la blesser, malgré lui, seulement parce que c'est sa manie, sa manière de vivre. Je ne peux me faire des attaches sans qu'ils soient parfaitement maso… Et votre fille est trop fière et trop digne pour apprécier la douleur… C'est pourquoi elle se défend… J'espère que vous serez à son écoute et que vous trouverez un futur mari qui correspondera à sa personnalité et qui lui plaira singulièrement…!

Il courba l'échine, toujours à genoux sur le Katami, avant de se relever, n'ayant pas toucher au verre de saki qu'on lui avait servi. Le père de Ririchiyo se leva, encore interloqué et démi, mais Kagerou lui fit un signe d'au revoir.

-Cher monsieur! Merci de votre hospitalité! C'est certainement la dernière fois qu'on se voit, mais si nous avions à croisé à nouveau la route, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que nous pourrons être de bonnes connaissances…! expliqua Kagerou, avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, s'attachant.

Son chauffeur pleurait chaudement, fier que son maître aille eut le courage de sauver le futur de la petite et si bien pensante Ririchiyo. Son maître le dévisagea, avant de lui ordonner de sécher ses masochistes larmes et de retourner à sa conduite sadique…! C'est ce qu'il fit.

-Où allons-nous? demanda le chauffeur?

-À l'aréoport! Je désire me moquer encore une fois de ma fiancée, avant de lui dire que nous ne sommes plus lier en rien…! se dit-il, s'amusant à pensé qu'il pourrait la voir patienter encore 3 semaines avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il avait rompu leurs fiançailles bien auparavant…! expliqua-t-il, regardant par la fenêtre et souriant doucement en regardant deux mouettes volant, tournoyant et s'éloignant vers le soleil couchant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Confidences

Chapitre 3 : Confidences

Le lendemain matin…

C'était la dernière journée d'école de la semaine. Sorinozuka était revenu de l'école en avance et marchait dans l'entrée quand une limousine débarqua et qu'elle braqua devant lui, le laissant imperturbable.

-Ah ha! Voisin de ma fiancé! Bonjours! s'écria Kagerou, sortant de la voiture, laissant le jeune homme sonné, soulevant un sourcil.

-Déjà de retour? fit-il, Kagerou hochant la tête.

-Où sont nos chers amis?!

-…? fit l'homme pouvant se changer en tapis, se demandant de qui il parlait.

-… Ah ha ha ha! Je parle du bétail! De mes pots de chambre…! expliqua-t-il, son sourire étant moins éclatant, comprenant qu'il ne le considérait comme l'ami de personne, ici.

-Ils sont encore à l'école… Mais Nobara et Natsume doivent attendre à l'intérieur…! commenta le jeune, toujours à moitié endormi, Kagerou hochant la tête et courant à l'intérieur. Tiens tiens… Il a l'air enjoué…!

Kagerou entra dans le Ayakashi Hall, montant dans l'ascenceur, mais hésitant d'aller le voir toute suite… Son doigt resta figé devant le bouton 1, songeur. Était-ce bien prudent…? Il lui avait dit des choses si intimes…? Et s'il se moquait de lui? S'il lui tournait le dos maintenant, il n'aurait vraiment plus aucun ami. Et il ne serait pas capable de voir Soushi, pas le sachant bienheureux, avec sa petite maîtresse chérie… De penser à eux le rendait presque malade…

Enfin, il pesa sur le bouton et croisa les bras, tapotant le pied. Il passa une main sur son front, se demandant si sa température grimpait. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, Kagerou se préparant à marcher avec entrain jusqu'à la chambre de Zange, pour chasser son tract, mais l'homme aux oreilles de lapin l'attendait déjà, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bienvenue! s'écria-t-il, étirant sa main pour la frapper, Kagerou la tapant sans entrain, le laissant l'emmener de nouveau dans l'ascenceur.

Zange toucha la touche 2 et ils allèrent vers sa chambre.

-Alors, ton voyage s'est bien déroulé? Es-tu fatigué? Veux-tu que je te prépare quelque chose, un encas? demanda Zange, tout joyeux de le retrouver, pertubant un peu Kagerou.

-Dis-moi… Tu le sais… Pour moi… et ma visite chez les Shirakiin?

Zange se figea, entrouvant son œil découvert, mal à l'aise.

-… J'avoue que non, je ne savais pas… J'ai trop utiliser mon troisième œil… Et d'avoir observer le passé, le présent, et le futur, simultanément… Il a besoin d'une pause, des fois…! fit Zange, ricanant légèrement. Mais si tu veux m'en parler… tu peux…!

Kagerou se sentit horrifié de gêne. Comment? Zange qui ne savait pas tout?

-… Tu me fais une farce? Je croyais que ça fonctionnait tout le temps, ce truc…! s'énerva Kagerou, croyant pouvoir trouver un support pour le soutenir, et de n'avoir pas à déballer toute l'histoire.

-… Je suis désolé… Mais tu m'as demandé de ne pas te dire quoi faire… sauf si ta vie était en danger, ou quelque chose du genre…! Et je peux t'assurer que dans les prochains jours, tout ira bien…!

-… Tu as regardé mon futur? Depuis quand? demanda Kagerou, intrigué, se demandant il n'avait pas vu sa visite chez le père de Ririchiyo.

-Ce matin…! C'est pour ça que j'ai trop mal à mon œil pour…! expliqua Zange, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et naturel que son habituel empathie et joie, toute mimé.

-Et avant? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? interrogea Kagerou, suspecteur, lui en voulant un peu.

-… Je… Je…, fit l'homme ayant des visions, baissant la tête, avant de se tordre les doigts. J'ai regardé… Sou…

-Ah… Lui… Encore et toujours lui… pourquoi tout revient à lui? Il n'est pas assez chanceux? Il a une jolie petite maîtresse! Des amis! Des ennemis! Des tas d'ex amantes! Et en plus, il a maintenant Ririchiyo toute à lui, maintenant que j'ai rompu mes fiançailles…! Je me suis écrasé comme un chien, et tout revient toujours à…!

-Kage-tan…! fit Zange, écarquillant son œil, avant qu'il ne se remplisse de larmes, ému et semblant ressentir de la peine pour lui.

-… Arrête-ça…! Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle…! Ma mère aurait seulement voulu…! commença-t-il, Zange se jetant contre lui, l'étreignant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de placé un mot.

La porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit, la petite ménagère Chino s'arrêtant de balayer pour les dévisager, ainsi enlacer.

-… Il a perdu ses élections…! prétexta Kagerou tout bas, tapotant le dos de son ami et l'amenant jusqu'à sa chambre, l'autre le serrant étroitement.

Quand il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, il repoussa doucement Zange, pleurant réellement.

-C'est si triste…! Tout ce que tu voulais… Tes rêves, tes espoirs… Pourquoi si tôt…? Et ta mère? Et ton orgueil…?! fit celui portant encore ses oreilles de lapin, Kagerou soupirant.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'en parler…! Allez, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave…! expliqua-t-il, ouvrant son frigo et sortant une boisson gazeuse et une bière.

-… Snif… Merci! fit Zange, étendant sa main vers la bière.

Mais Kagerou, le dévisageant, se râcla la gorge, le faisant réaliser sa méprise.

-Ah! Désolé…! expliqua l'ému personnage, prenant la canette, l'ouvrant et buvant à longues gorgés, avant de rebaisser la tête, essuyant un coin de sa bouche du revers de sa main.

Kagerou ne put l'empêcher, en le regardant, sans pouvoir expliquer… incroyablement sexy…!

« C'est quoi, ton problème? Tu es si sadique que tu veux te mettre aussitôt en relation avec un ami qui te fait confiance et qui est le seul qui se soucit pour toi?! Tu es un connard, Kagerou…! » se dit-il, avant que Zange dépose sa canette, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de sourire, prenant sa main, la larme à l'œil.

-Si je puis faire quoi que se soit…! commença-t-il, des étoiles brillants autour de son visage si doux et si beau.

L'éclat rouge de son œil brun le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

La première idée de Kagerou était « … Dors ici pour ce soir et laisse-moi t'admirer…! » mais il se retint, se trouvant incroyablement incorrigible et stupide. Ça devait être le coup de l'émotion, le stress et les hormones qui faisaient ça.

Il resta un instant hébété, avant de lui prendre sa main, la serrant chaleureusement, avant de déclarer sur un ton joyeux et se voulant rassurant :

-Si j'ai besoin d'un alibi ou d'enterré un corps, je t'appelerais illico! Promis!

-Ah ha ha ha ha…! Ravi de t'entendre parler de sujets si pétillants comme notre vieux Kagerou le ferait…! expliqua Zange, perdant son air triste, les deux hommes se serrant les mains, affichant leurs airs toujours exagérément joyeux. Sinon, pas besoin d'un remontant?

-Hum, tu veux dire un jeu de groupe, ou une plaisanterie? demanda le sadique, faisant mine de réfléchir, lui lâchant ses mains, se flattant le menton avant de claquer des doigts, semblant avoir une illumination. Mais bien sûr! Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que fait Watanuki! Je le pousse dans un coin, je l'insulte, il se transforme, je l'attache et…!

-Le passé au Barbecue? Ah ha ha ha…! Non, je ne pense pas que tu t'amuseras de la sorte…! expliqua le descendant au millier de yeux, Kagerou le dévisageant, lui et son large sourire, un peu irrité de cette réponse.

-Et pourquoi donc? répliqua-t-il, bêtement, Zange riant avant d'afficher un air froid et sur de lui, mystérieux, ouvrant son œil qui n'était pas caché, un éclair de malice passant à travers

-J'aime m'amuser de sa naïveté d'enfant et le voir se couvrir de ridicule… Mais je suis son employé. Et encore, je n'accepterais de travailler pour personne d'autres… Fait-lui vraiment mal, et je t'arrache les yeux…, commenta-t-il, Kagerou se glaçant.

Devant son visage sérieux et cet œil, fidèle et décidé, il sentit des éclairs passé dans son corps. Comme s'il découvrait des côtés cachés de Zange pour la première fois. Et il trouvait ça…

« … Super sexy regard…! » se dit-il, aveuglé presque, respirant grandement, réalisant que son ami était beaucoup plus séduisant quand il cessait de faire le pitre. « Argh! Mais du calme, voyons! Je suis déviant et sadique, mais je suis pas amoureux de lui! Et ce n'est pas le moment de vivre un autre échec romantique…! »

-Est-ce que j'ai été… assez… clair? demanda Zange, beurrant épais et le poussant, les doigts écarter, jusqu'au mur, continuant de lui lancer son regard électrisant, les plongeant tout les deux à l'ombre.

« Proximité…! Proximité…! Et il me menace…! » réalisa le maître de la torture, savourant avec une joie muette les délices du masochisme…

Il finit par se resaisir et repousser un peu plus violement que prévu son vieil ami, prenant un air colérique.

-J'ai parfaitement compris! Encore un peu, et on croirait que tu as des vues sur ton protégé! fit Kagerou, affichant un air amusé, adorant raconter des horreurs, surtout quand il savait que c'était totalement impossible.

Quoi que…

-Ah ha ha ha…! Ça, c'est un secret…! répliqua Natsume, retrouvant son large sourire et son air taquin, avant de demander, avec un fou-rire. Je t'ai fait peur?

-Hum? Toi, me faire peur? fit Kagerou, prenant un air scandalisé.

Il pensa : « Si tu veux bien me le refaire, j'aimerais beaucoup…! » mais il n'était pas maso, il était sadique! Et ce n'était pas parce que Natsume était vraiment beau quand il se fâchait qu'il allait rechercher la douleur plus que l'action de la causer comme divertissement…!

-C'est juste que tu avais l'air… Si gêné, embêté…! Tu rougis, même…! Un peu quand Watanuki te voit rentrer dans une pièce où il se trouve! expliqua Zange, se cachant la bouche, ricanant, Kagerou s'énervant vraiment.

-Hé…! Ne me compare pas avec lui! Tu m'as juste surpris! Mais en sadique, tu es parfait! Nous devrions torturer des gens ensembles…!

-… C'est une idée… Mais il y a déjà assez de chose à faire, en tant qu'agent du Service Secret du Ayashaki Hall…! expliqua l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, opinant de la tête. Mais merci de cette merveilleuse proposition! C'est bientôt l'heure du repas…! Je suis sûûûr que Karuta sera ravie de te voir…! expliqua-t-il, avant de s'en aller.

Kagerou resta un instant immobile, avant de se tourner vers la bière qu'il avait sorti et qui avait fait une flaque d'eau d'humidité sur le comptoir. Il la rangea, et pendant qu'il essuyait l'eau du comptoir avec une serviette, il retrouva ses rougeurs, en repensant aux traits si délicats et magnifiques de Zange, quand il le poussait, le menaçant et semblant nullement le craindre ou le détester…

Si seulement Soushi avait su se fâcher contre lui… Il aurait vraiment pu le considérer comme un ami, un confident… Mais un homme incapable de se fâcher ou d'exprimer des sentiments n'étaient qu'une lavette…

… Après réflexion, il réalisa que c'était certainement comme ça que Ririchiyo devait le considérer. Accepter qu'elle le rejette pour un homme sans condition, sans fortune et sans titre? Sans même un combat ou une crise de colère? « C'est une lavette! »

Il l'entendait parler dans sa tête, avec sa voix fière et pleine d'assurance. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne prenait cette voix que pour une barrière, il avait mal… Il avait honte de lui et se sentait rejeté de toute part…

À cet instant, il aurait souhaité vaincre ses scrupules et aller vers Zange, l'étreindre et lui demander de l'aimer. C'était le seul qui semblait vraiment essayer de le comprendre et se soucier de lui… Et il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférents, loin de là…

Il ricana, rougissant d'avantages, avant de se frapper le front contre le comptoir, furieux contre lui et sa faiblesse.

Depuis sa plus terrible fête, il était seul. Abandonné et incompris. Il s'était habitué à cet état. La seule chose qui changeait, maintenant, c'était qu'il savait qu'aucune présence, qu'elle soit bénéfique ou maligne, n'allait venir combler cet énorme vide dans son existence…!

Il se redressa, réalisant qu'il avait mal au crâne.

« Normal…! » se répondit-il, se touchant le front, avant de s'écrier :

-Ah ha! Ce comptoir est sadique!

Il éclata d'un gros rire, avant d'aller prendre des tylenols. Il voulait être en état pour encore afficher un air joyeux et mauvais au souper… Sinon, il pourrait toujours s'enfermer dans sa chambre et écouter des films de violence et de sexe mature jusqu'au petit matin… C'était moins pire que de rester dans le noir, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil parce que l'ennui et le manque d'importance de son existence lui pesait au cœur.

« Si Zange savait ce que je gardais tout pour moi… Il ne me trouverait pas drôle…! » se dit-il, se promettant, malgré les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ami, de ne rien lui dire de trop personnel et qui pourrait lui laisser l'opportunité de l'utiliser et de le faire souffrir. « C'est un ami, mais aussi un sadique… Et un sadique ne craint rien plus qu'un autre sadique…! »

Ririchiyo mangeait calmement à la cafétéria de la demeure, son fidèle serviteur le servant avec une fidélité accrue, lui faisant des regards en coin, Ririchiyo manquant s'étouffer avec sa gorgée.

-Vous savez quoi? demanda Sorinozuka, alors que son agente mangeait à sa table, feuilletant un livre cochon.

-Hum? fit-elle, Watanuki se battant avec son poulet, Zange l'encourageant, souriant.

-Le fiancé de Ririchiyo est revenu…!

Un silence de plomb s'installa…

-… Quoi?! fit Watanuki, s'étranglant avant sa bouchée, Ririchiyo perdant ses couleurs, Miketsukami ouvrant ses yeux, un peu dérangé et nerveux de la nouvelle.

-Senpai Kagerou…! fit Karuta, s'en allant toute suite à la chambre de ce dernier.

-A… Attend! Il va encore…! essaya Watanuki, avant de tousser, la bouchée encore coincé dans sa gorge.

-Prend de l'eau pour la faire passé! suggéra Zange, lui passant un verre, lui frottant le dos fraternellement.

-… Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas là…! se demanda celui ayant annoncé cette terrible nouvelle. D'habitude, il aime faire des entrés fracassantes, quand personne…!

-Peut-être qu'il est malade et ne veut voir personne…! suggéra Miketsukami, pensant encore qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir avoir Ririchiyo, comprenant sa jalousie.

-Qu'il meurt, ça nous arrangerait! s'écria Nobara, n'aimant pas cet obsédé, lui donnant toujours des objets XXX.

-Oh ho ho…! Ravi d'entendre que je t'aille manquer aussi, beauté sauvage…! s'écria Kagerou, sortant de derrière un rideau, Ririchiyo s'étouffant pour de bon, Watanuki devenant bleu, Zange riant et frappant dans son dos.

Son jeune maître toussa alors une fois et l'os sortit de sa bouche, revolant dans son assiette.

-Ah ha ha…! Kage-tan! s'écria Zange, allant à sa hauteur, tournant sur lui-même, Kagerou lui fit un signe.

Ils échangèrent une super tape, avant de prendre une pause symétrique, les bras en l'air comme des ninjas, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'ai vu vos tête! Ah! Et Ririchiyo, ma petite chérie…! fit Kagerou, se tournant vers elle, cette dernière reprenant son souffle, Miketsukami-kun lui massant les épaules, lui jetant un regard suspect. Je ne t'ai pas oublier…! J'ai parler à ton père!

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Karuta revint alors avec une tenue de cow-girl, la short en jean hyper courte faisant saliver Nobara.

-Il m'a parler qu'on devrait mettre une date, pour notre noce...! Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…! expliqua-t-il, Zange perdant un bref instant son sourire, Ririchiyo sautant de sa chaise, furieuse, Miketsukami la retenant.

-Je vais t'étrangler! Je vais te frapper au point que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir! s'énerva-t-elle, Karuta allant devant elle et lui donnant une pichenette sur le front, la désorientant et la remettant de force sur sa chaise.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Je t'ai fait peur? Je ne me marierais jamais avec une enfant…! Je suis un monstre, mais je ne suis pas un pédophile…! expliqua Kagerou, regardant Miketsukami quand il disait ces mots.

Ce dernier eut très envie de se transformer pour lui trancher la langue, mais Zange se mit entre les deux hommes, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

-Kage-tan…! Riri-chan est vraiment une merveilleuse jeune femme…! Lui parlez ainsi n'est vraiment pas aimable…! Et c'est un mauvais exemple pour les enfants…! Je t'en pris, sers-toi un repas! Tu résoudras des problèmes en privée avec ta fiancée…! expliqua Zange, affichant encore un air comique, mais le fait qu'il s'interpose dans sa relation avec son « ex-fiancée » le mit sur les nerfs.

Pourtant, il ne lui disa rien de méchant. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien de la torturer ainsi… Il se plaisait juste à être sadique, de temps en temps… Il alla commander une crème à la tomate, la buvant avec une paille, alors qu'il donnait des boulettes de viandes à la baguette à son « esclave », cette dernière à ses genoux mimant le chien, les gobant de manières adorables, Nobara étant en extase de la scène. Ririchiyo continua de manger, dignement, mais étant encore plus nerveuse de sa relation avec Kagerou. Il n'avait donc pas mis son père en alerte que leur mariage ne pouvait pas avoir lieu? Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire elle-même… Mais elle avait peur de parler à son père, cet homme qui l'avait mis au monde mais qui la considérait juste comme un objet d'échange, et non pas comme sa fille.

Miketsukami posa sa main sur son épaule, voulant lui transmettre un peu de sa force dans cette épreuve, juchant Kagerou du regard, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Durant ce temps, Kagerou jetait souvent des coups d'œil à la table de Watanuki, énervant ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux ma photo? demanda Watanuki, sur les nerfs en sa présence.

Kagerou souriant, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, ses coudes posés sur la table. Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il regardait Natsume, ce dernier s'amusait à lui faire des clins d'œil, s'assurant que personne ne remarquait leur jeu.

-Ahhh… Rascal…! Tu grandis bien trop vite! J'aimerais que tu reste un tout petit Tanuki, celui que je pouvais traîner dans mon jardin…! expliqua Kagerou, Watanuki s'énervant grave et se levant.

-Je vais te…! s'écria-t-il, Zange actionnant un pouet supersonique, manquant rendre sourd son protégé. C'est quoi, ton problème?!

-S'il faut se battre, au moins le faire en s'amusant et en faisant participer tout le monde…! Choisie un jeu de groupe dans le chapeau du merveilleux Natsume…! proposa le rigolos, lui montrant un chapeau haut de forme à l'envers.

Watanuki hésita, plongea sa main, Nobara les regardant avec un regard inquiet.

-… Vérité ou conséquence…, lut-il, Zange levant un poing en l'air.

-Vous verrez, maîtresse…! Ce jeu est très simple…! fit Miketsukami, Ririchiyo battant des paupières, n'aimant pas le titre.

-Les règles sont simples…! commença Kagerou, alors que Zange dessinait les règles. Une personne au hasard est choisie. Elle a le choix entre de dire une vérité ou de faire une conséquence.

-La vérité est de dire la vérité à n'importe quelle question qu'on te pose…! expliqua Sorinozuka, connaissant le jeu.

-Et la conséquence, c'est d'obéir à toute demande qu'on te fait! Une seule, bien sûr! Mais il doit y obéir, qu'elle soit humiliante, douloureuse ou terrifiante…! expliqua Kagerou, l'index en l'air, l'air plus amusé et sadique que jamais.

Watanuki pâlit alors que Karuta leva une main.

-Allez, on va s'amuser. Je vais être la première…, fit-elle, la bouche pleine de boule de viande encore.

-Très bien! Merci, poupée…! s'écria Kagerou, avant de se tourner vers Zange. Allez, vas-y…! Amuse-toi!

-D'accord! s'écria l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, prenant son micro, toussotant, un projecteur le couvrant de son aura lumineuse, son visage éclairé d'un sourire. Mesdames, messieurs! Bienvenue à la première partie de « Vérité ou conséquence! » Le victorieux sera le dernier encore assez vaillant et en forme, et qui n'aura pas abandonné…! Il est interdit de tuer un de ses camarades, ou de lui demander d'enlever tout ses vêtements! Mais, la porte est ouverte à bien d'autres amusements! Karuta, choisi… Vérité ou conséquence?

-… Conséquence…! fit-elle, Ririchiyo levant une main, inquiète pour son amie, Miketsukami regardant le jeu avec un doux sourire.

-Oh ho ho…! Puisque tu es la première à commencer, nous allons décidé en groupe ce que nous allons te demander…! expliqua Zange, se tournant vers les autres. Allez-y! Faites vos propositions.

-Enlève ta chemise! s'écria Nobara.

-Fait nous une danse country! suggéra Sorinozuka.

-Euh… Peut-être… battre des mains? suggéra Watanuki, gêné.

-Quitte ce jeu! pria Ririchiyo.

-Fais un cadeau à Ririchiyo-sama…! suggéra Soushi.

-Tire la langue…! s'écria Kagerou, voulant commencer doucement pour ne pas trop effrayer les autres.

-Excellent…! Comme je suis le juge, je vais décider lequel des choix est le mieux…! expliqua Zange, réfléchissant, avant de faire un saut. Je sais! Fait un cadeau à Ririchiyo! Mais en faisant une danse Country et en tirant la langue!

Karuta resta bloquer durant un bon 1 minute, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'on lui demandait, alors que Watanuki et Ririchiyo protestait.

-C'est bien trop difficile! s'écria le Tanuki sous forme humaine.

-C'est bien trop humiliant! commenta la richissime jeune fille.

-Allons…! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué…! s'écria Zange, hochant les épaules, avant de murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Karuta, cette dernière faisant un « Oh…! » et sortant un bonbon de sa poche.

Elle s'avança vers Ririchiyo, lui tendant en étirant ses bras vers elle, obligeante. Son amie le prit, disant « A… Arigato… » Ensuite, Roromiya se tourna vers les autres, frappant du talon. Elle improvisa une petite danse et sortit une sucette de sa poche, la léchant lentement, obéissant à toutes les demandes. Mais la pose suggestive ne laissa pas Watanuki indifférent, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Kagerou levant le pouce.

-Excellent! Ton maître est fier de toi! s'écria le sadique, hochant la tête.

-Maintenant, tu dois choisir la prochaine personne…!

-…, fit Karuta, regardant autour d'elle, avant de voir Kagerou Miketsukami pointer sa maîtresse. Ririchiyo.

-Hein? fit la jeune fille, Zange applaudissant et Kagerou éclatant de rire.

-Les vrais hommes choisissent conséquence! s'écria Watanuki.

-… Heureusement que je suis une fille…! répliqua la jeune riche, avant de déclarer, sérieusement : Vérité.

-… Je dois lui poser une question? demanda Karuta, Nobara hochant la tête en soupirant, auriant bien voulu voir la petite Shirakiin faire conséquence. Très bien… Quel est ton met préféré…?

-Elle aime tout les mets délicats…! répliqua Miketsukami, en grand connaisseur, laissant sa maîtresse un peu éberlué.

-Il ne peut pas en rater une…! commenta Zange.

La compétition dura encore un moment, Sorinozuka refusant de se tremper un bout de son soyeux tapis dans la bout, Nobara manquant changé Kagerou en glaçon quand il lui demanda de l'embrasser, Roromiya refusant de résister à une fringale. Les trois furent éliminé.

-Maintenant, au tour de Watanuki…! fit Zange, ayant obéit à un conséquence plutôt comique de Karuta.

-Conséquence! s'écria le jeune.

Son agent le regarda en souriant, avant de lui demander de lui dire de mémoire tout les noms des provinces du Japon. Le jeune manqua s'étrangler, mais après mainte effort, réussi à tous les nommer.

-C'est bon, je choisis Kagerou! s'écria Watanuki, surprenant le sadique.

-…Très bien! Mais comme la conséquence est fait pour les masochiste, je choisie vérité! déclara-t-il, Watanuki serrant des poings, ayant quelque chose à l'esprit depuis un bon moment.

C'était le moment idéal pour le demander, profitant de cet évènement un peu spécial. Il avait juste le trac, craignant la réaction des intéressés.

« Tu es un délinquant! Cette question, c'est juste un brouillon de tout ce que tu es capable de faire…! » se dit-il, ravalant sa salive, avant de lever un index interrogateur sur le sadique l'ayant martyrisé dans sa jeunesse.

-Kagerou…! Pourquoi tu écris des lettres à Natsume?!

-Quoi? fit Sorinozuka, alors que Nobara tirait la langue et Ririchiyo avait les yeux vides, se demandant si c'était le meilleur moment pour poser une question aussi indiscrète.

Zange souriait mais pencha la tête, alors que Kagerou lui lança un regard quelque peu dérangé.

« Il ne protège pas son courrier? » se demanda-t-il, espérant qu'il n'avait pas lu aucune de ses lignes…

C'était privé, c'était intime, il avait longuement hésité avant de se confier à Zange… Alors, si Watanuki savait qu'il était dans une période fragile et déboussolé, il pourrait se venger et le battre publiquement…

« Oh là! Trop d'imagination! » se dit-il, affichant un air confiant et frondeur, avant de déclarer, avec un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux :

-Parce qu'il sait lire…!

-Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais savoir! répliqua le jeunot, Ririchiyo se donnant une claque, Miketsukami se penchant, inquiet de son état, et ne comprenant pas son désespoir en voyant Watanuki se faire piéger par le manque de détaillement.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, c'est qu'il arrive à ME lire…! Et ça, c'est un exploit! Mais assez parler de moi! Allons vers la prochaine victime…! s'éclaira Kagerou, se tournant et dévisageant les gens autour de lui.

-Voulez-vous un verre d'eau? Un médicament pour la migraine…? demanda l'esprit renard, si doux et si avenant pour sa maîtresse, cette dernière faisant non de la tête, mal à l'aise de l'avoir inquiété.

« Ils sont tellement mignons… Ça me rend vraiment malade…! » se dit-il, grinçant des dents, avant de rugir le nom de son ancien serviteur.

-MIKETSUKAMI SOUSHI!

-Oui? demanda doucement le serviteur, alors que les autres étant encore sous le choc de cette réaction brutale.

-Oh… Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont se battre pour Ririchiyo? demanda Nobara, les poings sur les hanches, Watanuki réalisant la rivalité qu'il devait y avoir entre eux et Roromiya se couvrant la bouche, pour manger une gâterie.

Ririchiyo, quant à elle, jeta un regard implorant sur Kagerou, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il revienne sur sa parole et qu'il se batte contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la regarda, amusé, mais aussi bien déchiré.

« Elle ne s'est jamais soucié de moi… Et elle ne se souciera jamais de moi… Alors, pourquoi lui pardonner? Pourquoi la respecter? » se dit-il, toussotant dans sa main, le cours de ses pensées maso le rendant mal à l'aise.

« Que me veut-il? » se demanda Soushi, à la fois intrigué mais près à tout, perdant son sourire serviable, les yeux entrouverts.

-Alors, tu choisis? Je te propose conséquence… Tu sais comment j'aime quand on choisie conséquence…! expliqua Kagerou, un frisson sur sa bouche fit comprendre au renard que son ancien maître avait envie de s'amuser, comme dans l'ancien temps.

« Si ce n'est que pour me faire souffrir, et non pas pour atteindre Ririchiyo…! » se dit-il, souriant serviablement.

-Mais bien sûr… Ce sera alors conséquence…! expliqua Soushi, Kagerou éclatant d'un rire diabolique, Ririchiyo se cabrant, stressée. Ne vous inquiètez-pas, Ririchiyo-sama… Aucun mal ne peut mettre plus terrible que votre propre douleur…!

-Mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir! répliqua-t-elle, émouvant Nobara devant son visage empli d'émotion, Kagerou s'avançant à grand pas et empoignant son ex serviteur par le collais.

-Alors, ne regarde pas, trésor…! fit-il, le levant de terre, avant de le jeter au sol, Miketsukami ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter.

Zange regarda la scène, sachant par son œil que ça n'allait pas s'aggraver… mais son cœur débattait, en voyant les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus ainsi se déchirer…

« Si je n'étais pas si gentil et pacifique… Ririchiyo ne serait plus de ce monde…! » se dit-il, se forçant à garder son large sourire, content que personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées.

-Je veux un entretien particulier avec toi… Demain, vers… 10 heures? Du soir, bien sûr! J'ai d'autres choses à faire durant la journée! expliqua Kagerou, Miketsukami se relevant et hochant la tête.

-Cela me va… Tant que vous ne faites rien qui serait désagréable à ma maîtresse…!

-Un loyal petit soldat! Ah! Mais tu es un gros pervers, comme moi! Si tu n'étais pas aussi docile, je paierais cher pour te ravoir à mes côtés, Soushi! expliqua Kagerou, éveillant un soupçon chez son ex fiancée.

-Comment…? fit-elle, mais Zange intervenant.

-Il est minuit! Je propose d'arrêter ce jeu pour ce soir! Les enfants, allez-vous coucher…! expliqua-t-il, Watanuki intervenant.

-Mais je ne suis plus un bébé!

-Tu as moins que 18! Tu as encore besoin d'une veilleuse et de compter les moutons quand tu te couches…!

-Hé! Mais non! Et la veilleuse, c'est juste que quand je ne suis pas un Tanuki, je n'ai aucune vision nocturne…! répliqua le jeune, Karuta lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre chambre, Ririchiyo-sama? demanda son agent, mais la jeune fille le distança et se planta devant Kagerou, faisant mine de partir, les idées légères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Miketsukami?

-Oh…? Qu'est-ce que je lui veux? Ne sois pas si facilement jalouse, poupée…! répliqua Kagerou, hochant les épaules. Tu auras bientôt 16 ans et tu pourras te marier et avoir tout le sexe que tu as besoin pour finir de maturé!

\- Que…?! fit Ririchiyo, Kagerou lui faussant compagnie, alors qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il disait tant de conneries.

Enfin, le résultat escompté avait marché. Elle n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question…! Et surtout, il n'avait pas précisé avec qui elle allait se marier…!

Zange se réveilla tôt, le lendemain matin, baillant, ayant l'impression que l'œil dans son front allait sauter de son orbite. Vraiment, il y avait trop de chose qui se passait…! Et Kagerou qui voulait parler seul à seul avec Soushi…!

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir avoir un don illimité! » se dit-il, n'auriant pas toujours pensé ainsi.

Enfin…! Il devait jouer le jeu, continuer de sourire, malgré son stress, malgré l'idée que les deux hommes qu'ils connaissaient le mieux et respectaient le plus allaient certainement s'engager à mort… à cause de lui? Non, malgré tout ce qu'il aurait fait, ces deux-là voulaient la même chose : Ririchiyo Shirakiin!

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas une jeune fille riche et antipathique, moi aussi? » se dit-il, avant de ricaner, secouant la tête.

Il savait bien que ses envies n'avaient aucune importance… Son but dans l'existence était d'éviter les ennuis à Watanuki, de l'aider à grandir et à réaliser ses rêves… Ainsi que de garder le moral dans cette large demeure, si chahuter et pleine de vie…

Il se leva, alla sous la douche avant d'aller enfiler sa tenue d'agent et de sortir, près à servir le déjeuner à son petit maître. Il posa une main sur son œil droit, toujours masqué, lui faisant mal, lui aussi.

« Il ne faut pas que j'utilise mon don dans cette état…! » se rappela-t-il, en auriant pleurer…

Parce qu'il voulait savoir! Il voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer, pour Kagerou et Soushi! Ils n'étaient pas parfaitement compatibles, comme amis… Mais pareil! Il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute ou de querelle entre les deux hommes…! Ils avaient vécus en bons termes, mieux que bien d'autres gens du même sang auraient fait…! Alors, pourquoi cette chicane, ces jalousies?

-Tu en tires, une tête…! s'écria Sorinozuka, déjà levé, passant par là, l'oreiller sous le bras.

-… Ah…! Vraiment navré… J'ai fait un rêve dans lequel on cuisinait du lapin…, mentit Zange, avant de le pointer, affichant un air mi-amusé. Et toi…? Que fais-tu avec ça, si tôt?

-Nobara a écouter des films cochons jusqu'à 2 heures du mat…! Et elle a décidé de se lever en faisant du karaoké…! Alors, je crois qu'après le déjeuner, je vais aller dormir sur la terasse, sur le toit! expliqua Renshou, Zange ayant une fine sympathie pour lui.

-Pauvre petit…! Si tu veux, tu pourras aller dans ma chambre…! Tiens, la clé! Le lit est fait, le savon et les serviettes dans l'armoire de gauche, et ne fouille pas dans mes choses…!

-Tu es sérieux? Tu me prêtes ta chambre?

-Ce n'est qu'une chambre! Par contre, je ne te prêterais jamais mes oreilles! Elles sont si douces…! Tu peux les toucher, pour vérifier…! expliqua Zange, faisant une face chibi.

-Euh… Non, non… J'accepte ton offre pour ta chambre, plutôt! fit Sorinozuka, prenant les clés qu'il lui passait et s'en allant vers la porte fermée, alors que Watanuki sortait de sa chambre, baillant.

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve…! commenta-t-il, Zange hochant la tête.

-Rien de mieux qu'un bon déjeuner pour te remettre d'aplomb! expliqua son agent, marchant derrière lui, souriant, pensant à ses dessins.

Durant la journée, Miketsukami servait sa maîtresse comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, elle n'était pas à l'aise.

-Je ferais mieux de venir avec toi pour rencontrer Kagerou…! finit-elle par dire, à 9 heures du soir, après s'être motiver à trouver les bonnes paroles.

-Je ne pense pas que Kagerou aimerait ça… Et qui plus est, je peux très bien m'occuper de lui seul…!

-Mais…! fit-elle, levant ses yeux vers lui, stressée et inquiète.

Il mit un genou en terre et lui caressa la joue, ayant un sourire d'adoration devant ses yeux si doux et sa constance affection pour lui.

-S'il vous plait, Ririchiyo-sama…! Je franchirais la mer à la nage et les montagnes en rampant, si c'était pour vivre à vos côtés…! Laissez-moi mériter l'amour que vous me donner en acceptant les difficultés sans défaillir et sans m'enfuir! Je vous aime…!

-… Mais c'est parce que je t'aime aussi que je ne veux pas que tu souffres…! répliqua-t-elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kagerou se vengeait sur lui, et non sur elle.

-Je suis tellement honoré et heureux de vous entendre dire ces si merveilleuses paroles…! Mais Kagerou et moi nous sommes déjà battus…! Tout ce qu'il veut passera après tous vos désirs… S'il veut me tuer mais que vous voulez me voir vivre, alors, je leverais mon arme sur lui… Mais pourriez-vous me dire… Si cela devait arriver… Dois-je le mettre K.O. … ou le tuer…?

Ririchiyo serra des dents, déchirée. Elle détestait Kagerou, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas voulu être dans une telle situation… C'était elle qui l'avait mit devant le fait accompli… Il était normal qu'il se fâche et s'énerve sur quelqu'un…

-Non… S'il cherche à te faire du mal, je veux qu'il vive pour que je te venge, de mes propres mains! s'écria-t-elle, égoïste, Miketsukami rougissant, fermant les yeux, en extase.

-Je ne mérite pas tant, ma chère Ririchiyo-chan…! s'écria-t-il, la serrant contre lui, la jeune fille rougissant, gêné qu'il la serre ainsi dans le hall devant sa chambre.

-…Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des mesures trop drastiques! Kagerou est un idiot, mais c'était mon fiancé…! Si mon père l'a choisi pour moi, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas parfaitement mauvais! … ou a été acheter… Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il se passe quoi que se soit de mal ou qu'il essaie de te convaincre que tu ne me mérites pas, appelle-moi, et je lui arrangerais son compte! expliqua-t-elle, se détachant de lui et pompant, chibi, son serviteur ne la trouvant que plus adorable et merveilleuse.

-Bien sûr…! Ririchiyo-chan…! fit-il, avant de se pencher vers elle, voulant l'embrasser, mais Karuta arriva dans le corridor, les dévisageant.

-Arrête-ça! s'écria la timide jeune fille, repoussant l'esprit renard, avant d'aller dans sa chambre, lui criant bonne chance et claquant la porte derrière elle, toute rouge.

-… Kagerou veut te voir… c'est bientôt l'heure… Et il m'a dit de tenir compagnie à Ririchiyo…! expliqua la jeune fille, doucement, Soushi hochant la tête.

-C'est très bien! Amusez-vous bien! souhaita le serviteur albinos, s'en allant.

Kagerou était nerveux, hésitant à le battre ou à faire ce qu'il avait finalement décidé.

« Tu es un sadique, mais soit beau prince! Le passé est le passé! Il faut se tourner vers l'avenir et profiter de ce qu'il te reste comme temps et argent à bon avantage…! » se dit-il, quand on cogna à sa porte.

-C'est ouvert…! expliqua-t-il, d'un ton calme et mesuré.

Miketsukami entra, sérieux lui aussi, fermant la porte et la barrant.

-Tu voulais me parler…? demanda-t-il, Kagerou ouvrant la bouche pour rire, mais réalisant que cette mascarade n'était pas de bon goût.

Il ferma la bouche et enleva lentement son masque, ses mains tremblant un peu.

-… Tu vois… Soushi… Je vais être franc…! expliqua Kagerou, avant de s'asseoir sur son sofa vert foncé, soupirant. Tu as gagné. Je te laisse Ririchiyo. J'ai même déjà été voir son père et notre union est brisé…! Il ne reste qu'à prévenir ma famille, et ta maîtresse sera complètement libre…!

-… Tu… Kagerou…! fit Soushi, ahuris, Kagerou fermant les yeux, souriant.

-Hum? Quoi? Tu pensais que parce que je suis cruel, que je porte un masque ou parce que je suis égoïste, je suis aussi aveugle? Cela crève les yeux! Vous vous aimez comme dans un anime! Et tu la rendras bien plus heureuse que je n'aurais jamais pu le faire! Si je suis si sincère avec toi, Soushi… c'est parce qu'on m'a dit que toi et moi, nous étions des amis… Si c'est vrai, je ne voudrais pas que cette histoire brise une amitié, même si elle est distordue, fragile et dissimulé…! expliqua Kagerou, le menton sur son poing fermé, Soushi ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

-… Je… Je suis si heureux… Et en même temps, si triste…! Je ne pensais pas te faire souffrir… Mais le bonheur de Ririchiyo passe avant tout… Et si elle… et si même toi, vous pensez que je la rendrais plus heureux…! commença-t-il, Kagerou se levant et alla franchement le gifler.

-Arrête ce cinéma! Tu te détestes, c'est une chose, mais au moins, avoue à toi-même que tu es mieux que moi, psychologiquement parlant et émotivement aussi! Tu es un obsédé, un maniaque et un rêveur…! La belle affaire! Tu seras par contre toujours là pour elle! Alors que moi… moi…! J'aurais simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui m'anime…! Qui n'essaie pas de me changer et m'accepte, tel que je suis…! Et Ririchiyo et moi, ça ne collera jamais! Vaut mieux casser l'œuf dans la coquille que se faire des illusions! expliqua Kagerou, Soushi le regardant, impressionné.

-Tu dis tant de sagesse… J'ignorais cet aspect de toi…!

-Bah! Ça doit venir du côté de ma mère, ce raisonnement pacifique et tout bien raisonné…! Mais si je ne suis pas trop gourmand, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…! expliqua Kagerou, avant de sortir de sa poche un chèque et lui tendre. Primo, accepte cet argent!

-… Pardon? fit le jeune agent, ne comprenant pas.

-Tu es vertueux, mais pauvre… Pour t'imposer dans la famille de ta future femme, tu auras besoin d'argent et de pouvoir…! Allez, accepte ça! C'est mon cadeau de mariage à l'avance! Mais pas un mot à Ririchiyo! s'exclama-t-il.

-… Si tu insistes… et ensuite? demanda Soushi, intrigué, prenant le chèque à contre cœur.

-Secondo, et finalement, je veux que tu sois sincère, autant que je l'ai été avec toi ce soir!

-… À quel sujet? demanda Miketsukami, près à tout, pour mériter de vivre au côté de son amour et sa joie de vivre, au yeux de son ancien maître.

-Brise-moi le cœur de Zange. Une bonne fois pour toute.

-… Euh…! Et en quoi cela…!

-Tu veux vraiment que Zange arrive à ton mariage, et qu'il dise « Je m'y oppose! Cet homme ne m'a jamais dit franchement qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et donc, je crois encore au miracle, en clair, au miracle de l'amour, entre moi, et mon petit Sou-taaan! » Ce serait la pire honte, pour ta fiancée…! Cela me ferait rire, mais moins, si j'ai un œil sur Zange…! expliqua Kagerou, avant de devenir livide. Merde… J'ai pas dit que…!

-Félicitation! Je comprends pourquoi tu dis que ça n'aurait pas collé, entre toi et Ririchiyo! fit Miketsukami, souriant, presque euphorique de savoir son ancien maître gai.

-Arrête ça! J'en sais rien… Il était si attentif et gentil, après que Ririchiyo m'aille finalement rejeté et demandé la séparation en bonne éduforme…! Je ne veux pas me laisser aller, mais de le savoir encore attiré par toi… Et toi qui laisse les gens s'attacher à eux avec le sourire… Tu es tellement sadique! C'est un aspect qui me plait chez toi…! Mais je me sens redevable pour Zange, alors fais-moi plaisir, brise-lui le cœur, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il cesse de t'espionner avec son troisième œil et qu'on n'en parle plus!

-Vraiment? M'espionner? fit Soushi, secouant la tête, affichant un air intrigué et amusé, se demandant comment il se faisait que Kagerou, qui déclarait ne pas être intime avec leur drôle d'ami, connaissait ce genre de détails.

-… Hum-hum! Il a fait un commentaire le laissant sous entendre. Enfin! Tu as reçu ma demande! Je m'en vais pour deux jours! Quand je reviendrais, je veux le voir en larmes, mais libérer de ton emprise…! expliqua Kagerou, le pointant d'un index plein de sommation.

-Il ne me plaît pas de blesser un ami, peu importe ces sentiments envers moi… Mais si tu me promets de bien prendre soin de lui et de ne pas profiter de son état pour faire quelques perversités, j'aurais le courage de lui parler franchement…! expliqua Soushi, toujours avec son sourire serein, Kagerou rougissant et grognant de ses propos, ayant le sentiment qu'il avait peut-être eu cette idée, auparavant…

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu vas sous-entendre…?! s'énerva-t-il, Soushi riant.

Ils discutèrent de d'autres choses, prenant une boisson, avant que Kagerou regarde l'heure et lui dise de s'en aller.

-J'ai un vol à prendre, demain…! Et ta petite maîtresse doit attendre avec embarras et inquiétude le retour de son fidèle caniche! Allez, va-t-en…!

-Merci encore pour tout, Kagerou! Pour ce qui est du chèque, je te rembourserais cette somme, dès que je me sois assuré que Ririchiyo n'a besoin de rien…!

-Allons, nous sommes amis, non? Je te l'ai déjà dit! C'est si tu ne marris jamais cette fille ultra malchanceuse de t'avoir comme prétendant que tu me rembourseras! D'ici là, profite s'en pour la gâter et magasiner l'hôtel pour vos noces!

-Ton intérêt sincère me touche profondément, Kagerou-san…! Je ne l'oublierais jamais…! expliqua Soushi, avant d'étirer son bras pour lui serrer la main.

Le sadique eut une grimace mi-amusé, mi-fatigué, mais accepta sa main et la serra avec bonne humeur.

-Allez, va…! fit-il, Soushi hochant la tête et quittant la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Kagerou alla prendre un bain, laissant l'eau couler le plus possible avant de l'arrêter. Il fit mine d'enlever son masque mais réalisa qu'il était sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que Soushi avait lu dans ses yeux? De la détresse? Du pardon? De la gentilesse…?

-Je me suis mis à nu pour lui… Il ferait mieux de bien traiter Ririchiyo, de ne pas me faire de misère et de faire ce qu'il m'a dit qu'il ferait…! se dit-il, se savonnant avec énergie.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-Occupé! répliqua Kagerou, peu désireux de courir pour aller ouvrir, nu comme un vers et trempé.

Mais la sonnette se mit à fonctionner sans arrêt, faisant lâcher un juron de colère au sadique, détestant ce son digne des rêves des plus masochistes.

Il finit rapidement de se laver, s'essuya un peu vite, enfila un sous-vêtement et son kimono, courant ensuite, le son de la sonnette devenant vraiment détestable. Il s'arrêta et prit son masque, le plaquant sur son visage, peu désireux de se mettre « à nu » à nouveau devant qui que se soit, ce soir-là.

-Oui, non de non! Qui ose…?! s'écria-t-il, ouvrant la porte toute grande, ses cheveux mouillés revolant autour de son vitesse, furieux, avant de voir Natsume, l'air espiègle, le doigt sur le bouton.

Il sonna encore une fois, ricanant, Kagerou grogna, levant le poing avant de se tourner, hochant les épaules.

-Oui, tu veux quoi?! demanda le dérangé, furibond.

-Seulement savoir…! Mon œil est défectueux, je voulais m'assurer que Soushi n'était pas mort…! expliqua Zange, d'un ton se voulant naturel et détaché.

-… Ah ha ha…! J'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit, je lui ai parlé comme à un ami… Je me suis ridiculiser, et il a dut me trouver bien drôle…! commenta Kagerou, s'effondant sur son sofa, les jambes croisés, soupirant.

-… Mais non…! Si tu as dit franchement ce que tu ressentais… Il a dut être surpris et heureux que tu te confis à lui…! expliqua Zange, s'assoyant sur l'accoudoir du meuble et replaçant les mèches de cheveux de son ami lunatique.

-Ah… Je crois qu'il a surtout aimer l'argent que je lui ai donner…! expliqua-t-il, Zange s'arrêtant, interdit.

-De l'argent…? Mais Kage-tan…! commença l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, son œil s'ouvrant grand.

-Ne prend pas ce ton chaviré…! C'est plus comme une paye qu'il n'a jamais eu de ses services pour ma famille…! Ma mère ne m'en voudra pas de ce geste inintéressé…!

-… Je crois, moi, que tu voulais surtout lui dire par là que tu voulais pour lui et Ririchiyo le meilleur des avenirs, et les mettre à l'abri du besoin, si jamais la famille de sa maîtresse venait à la renier, pour son choix amoureux…! expliqua Zange, passant sa main sur ses cheveux, son cou, Kagerou enfonçant sa tête sur ses cuisses, sentant un poids partir de sur ses épaules.

-Toi… Pourquoi, peu importe ce que tu dis ou que tu fais, je ne peux pas me fâcher…? Tu te mêles de ma vie privée, tu dévoile le moindre de mes secrets, et pourtant…, commença-t-il, avant de réaliser que ça recommançait.

Il le trouvait attrayant, tendre, drôle, mignon et tant d'autres choses… Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser consoler, surtout quand la personne en question portait en permanence des oreilles de lapin.

-Tu me détestes…? demanda soudain Zange, ayant sentit une tension dans la nuque de Kagerou, alors qu'il le flattait.

-… quoi? fit l'intéressé. Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais… Je veux être seul, et tu pètes ma bulle…!

-Je voulais seulement t'aider un peu…! répliqua Zange, d'un ton empreint d'une vraie sympathie, avant de déclarer : N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que je puisse faire…?

« Gratte-moi le dos… plus bas… Et reste donc pour coucher, tant que tu y es…! » pensa-t-il, mais il se ressaisit à temps.

-Non, non, c'est vraiment très aimable à toi… Mais je dois aller me coucher… Je pars, demain…

-Demain? Tu ne restes jamais longtemps…! C'est Karuta qui sera triste…! déclara Zange, ses oreilles baissant.

« Et moi…! » pensa l'homme aux milliers de yeux, sachant qu'il devait garder ses pensées secrètes.

Jamais Kagerou n'avait montré d'intérêt pour les hommes. Il se doutait, même s'il l'aimait et tentait de le lui montrer, maladroitement, il n'allait pas tomber sous son charme aussi facilement…! Voir jamais, comme Soushi. Cela lui faisait de la peine, mais la douleur et l'isolement étaient rendus de bonnes amis, pour lui… Valait mieux être une source de joie que de montrer sa peine, si légère, comparé au maux et parjures dans le monde tout entier, qu'il voyait au passé, présent et futur, grâce à son œil…!

-C'est ainsi! Mais je pense revenir bientôt… Peut-être laissé le temps à Ririchiyo de continuer à s'inquiéter pour des pacotilles…! Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que j'ai déjà mit notre relation de couple à la poubelle. Elle sera heureuse pour le reste de sa vie avec lui… J'ai bien le droit de la faire souffrir encore quelques semaines…! N'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, Zange ne répondant rien.

Il pensait à Soushi Miketsukami. Il se demandait s'il serait si heureux que ça, avec le fruit de son adoration… Ne valait-il pas mieux pour lui de vivre heureux, adorant sa muse et continuant de la servir passivement? Ou souhaitait-il simplement que le fruit de son affection soit lui aussi en prois à la solitude et au silence…?

-Zange… Je t'ai posé une question…

-Hum? Oh, bien sûr, que tu peux bien la faire souffrir… Mais comme je dirais à Watanuki, agacer une jeune fille n'est pas correcte!

-Tu sais qui je suis! Je suis Kagerou, et je suis sobre! Alors, c'est normal que je maltraite les autres et qu'ils souffrent en ma présence…! Je suis un monstre, égocentrique et tyrannique! expliqua-t-il, débordant de tristesse, se sentant dériver, voulant expliquer sa colère et sa haine contre sa faiblesse.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre…! Simplement d'accepter la situation sans étrangler qui que se soit est une preuve de maturité et de sagesse…! Je t'admires, Kage-tan! Je n'aurais jamais le courage de franchement dire ce que je ressentais à quelqu'un, surtout si cette personne était proche de moi! expliqua l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, continuant de le caresser, se trouvant lui-même faible, d'une certaine manière.

Kagerou s'assoya, retirant sa tête de sur ses cuisses, songeur, exprimant un air sérieux. Son masque faillit tombé et il le rattrapa aussitôt, le plaquant sur son visage.

-… Et pourquoi tu ne dis rien de tes vrais sentiments? Tu as donc tellement peur de changer le cours des évènements…? N'as-tu donc pas une place dans nos vies…? demanda-t-il, Zange le dévisageant, n'ayant jamais pensé à cela.

Cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses dans ses agissements, et même sa résolution à accepter la solitude et le chagrin comme seul compagnon…

Parce que l'un menait à l'autre…! Plus souvent le premier vers le deuxième… Mais Kagerou semblait trouver ça comme un mode de pensé impitoyable, voir masochiste, pour être plus proche de son langage. Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais il se retint de se dévoiler, gardant son masque de joie et de complaisance.

-Ahhh… Je pourrais te retourner la question…! Toi aussi, tu as une place dans nos vies…! Et pas seulement de venir tout chambouler durant une soirée pour repartir le lendemain, sans même nous dire comment tu allais ou comment ça allait de ton côté…!

-… Je n'ai jamais été doué pour écrire…! Pas tellement mieux pour parler, tu sais…! répliqua Kagerou, croisant les bras et les jambes, se défendant ainsi.

Zange lui saisit sa main et l'attira vers lui, n'étant près qu'à lui témoigner sa sympathie et son affection profonde, à travers son œil vibrant d'émotion, son ami restant sans voix devant la scène.

-Je t'en pris… Tes lettres m'ont touchés, bien plus que tout ce que tu m'avais parlé de vive voix, auparavant… Si quelqu'un d'autre les aurait lus, il aurait compris combien tu es un homme bien, derrière ton masque d'hypocrisie et de sadisme…! expliqua-t-il, Kagerou grimaçant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu discutes de ça à qui que se soit non plus! Ce qui est dans nos lettres y restent…! expliqua le sombre individu, Zange se levant en hochant la tête.

-Bien sûr! Je ne voulais surtout pas abuser de ton temps…! Si tu as besoin de me joindre rapidement, envoie-moi un texto…!

-… Euh…! commença Kagerou, levant une main, alors que Zange partait en virevoltant vers la porte de sortie, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je… Je n'ai pas son numéro…! » pensa-t-il, se demandant bien comment il voulait qu'il fasse pour deviner ses coordonnées.

Ririchiyo se redressa quand on frappa à sa porte.

-C'est ouvert…! fit-elle, Roromiya cessa de boire son 5ième chocolat au lait, se léchant la lèvre supérieur, observant qui allait pour rentrer.

Miketsukami entra, calme, profond, le regard sérieux. Il leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse et finit par lui sourire, semblant ému et ravi. Ririchiyo, quant à elle, se leva, prenant une trousse de premier secours en main.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a frappé? Est-ce qu'il a essayé…?! demanda-t-elle, avant que son garde du corps se penche sur elle et la serre dans ses bras, rassuré pour leur avenir, mais son amie ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

-… Je vais prendre un goûter dans la cuisine… À bientôt, les amis…! expliqua Karuta, s'en allant en balançant les bras, n'ayant pas l'air gêné mais ayant du se sentir de trop, tout à coup.

Miketsukami demeura silencieux, savourant son bonheur d'avoir enfin Ririchiyo-chan juste à lui, pouvant l'étreindre sans crainte de représaille.

-Mi… Miketsukami-chan…! Dis-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé!

-… Kagerou-kun n'a pas été violent… Il m'a giflé une fois, mais c'était pas sympathie…!

-Il t'a giflé… par sympathie?! Miketsukami-chan! Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme est mon fiancé sur papier que tu dois te laisser faire de la sorte…! Je le déteste et tu as parfaitement le droit de défendre ton intégrité…! commenta Ririchiyo, se détachant de lui, ses yeux passionnés et brillants ravirent ceux du Renard.

Mais il était malheureux de devoir lui cacher qu'en réalité, Kagerou avait eu la bonté de briser leur fiançaille. Enfin, c'était sa manière de se venger de la situation! Il devait supporter cette attente avec solennité!

En parlant de devoir… Il se rappela qu'il devait briser le cœur de Zange…! Il eut mal, n'ayant jamais été franc avec qui que se soit auparavant, à part pour Ririchiyo… Dévoiler ses pensées les plus intimes… Et dire franchement à son ami au millier de yeux qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne supportait pas sa manière d'agir envers lui… C'était aussi lui dire que depuis tout ce temps, il faisait semblant d'éprouver une sympathie, presque plus grande qu'il ne l'avait eu pour aucun de ses amis de son enfance. Seul Watanuki avait sa vraie sympathie.

Devant son visage triste et préoccupé, Ririchiyo déglutit, avant de lui serrer les mains.

-Mais si tu dis que tout c'est bien passé… Et que tu n'es pas blessé… Alors, c'est bon! Je te fais confiance, et je sais que tu peux gérer ce genre d'individu! Tu es quand même plus âgé et tu as plus d'expérience que moi pour ce genre de chose…!

-… Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que vous, Ririchiyo-sama…! expliqua-t-il, avant de baiser sa main avec tendresse. Mais votre confiance me touche profondément… Je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour en être digne…!

-Tu en es déjà digne… Soushi…! fit-elle, regardant en coin son ami, rougissant, l'appelant rarement par son nom, ce dernier restant muet de l'entendre ainsi l'interpeler, n'ayant jamais cru que son prénom puisse lui sembler si doux et tendre à ses oreilles.

Il eut l'envie d'oublier sa promesse à Kagerou et d'ignorer toute autre personne que sa maîtresse, si belle, si douce, si merveilleuse… et d'autant plus fabuleuse puisqu'elle l'aimait en retour…! Mais il se contenta de renouveler son baise-main, se promettant d'honorer sa parole envers l'ancien fiancé de sa maîtresse, s'écartant de son destin pour lui laisser la place…

« Kagerou… Pour ce cadeau inestimable que tu m'offres, je serais sans pitié… Et Natsume sera l'homme le plus rejeté à ton retour… Promet-moi de t'occuper de lui… » se dit-il, souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa maîtresse, l'air énigmatique, avant de s'en aller, Ririchiyo l'observant rentrer dans sa chambre, songeuse mais souriant, aimant prononcé le nom, doux et bref, de son futur fiancé.


	4. Chapitre 4: Un coeur brisé

Chapitre 4 : Un cœur brisé

Le lendemain matin était une belle journée. Zange se leva, se dirigeant aussitôt à sa fenêtre, voyant l'heure. Kagerou s'en allait déjà, Karuta portant sa valise, marchant lentement, semblant endormi et un peu dérangée, à sa manière, par de départ précipité.

-Je t'apporterais des confiseries délicieuses, Karuta! Va à l'école et continue ton sadisme silencieux! conseilla le sombre individu, aborrant un sourire sous son masque.

« Kagerou…! » pensa Zange, se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit, la vieil au soir.

D'être sincère, qu'il méritait sa place parmi eux. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à penser à son beau Sou-tan, se détestant et s'haissant de rester ainsi captif de son ancien amour.

On cogna doucement à la porte, le surprenant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'habiller et passa sa chemise, son pantalon et ses bas, boutonnant encore cette première sur son torse clair quand il ouvrit la porte.

Miketsukami était en arrière, l'observant avec un profond sérieux, Zange perdant son air fatigué, grimaçant de stupeur, avant que sur son visage hésitant se dessine un sourire forcé.

-Ah… Sou-tan…! Il est tôt…! fit-il, le faisant rentré, lui faisant signe d'être silencieux. Watanuki a un sommeil léger…! Il ne faudrait pas le réveiller!

-Je voulais te demander de passer ta journée avec toi…!

Zange ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande la bonne aventure pour son avenir avoir Ririchiyo, pas cette offre, le rendant tant confus.

-… Bien sûr…! J'aurais grand plaisir d'être avec toi pour toute une journée Sou-tan! commença-t-il, étant sincère, malgré son large sourire. Mais… Et Ririchi-chan? Elle doit s'attendre que…!

-J'ai laissé un message devant sa porte. Une journée de congé… Je voulais passé une journée… Rien qu'avec toi… Sans pensée à Ririchiyo ou a personne d'autres…! expliqua Miketsukami, lui prenant sa main, cette dernière tremblant, les yeux de Zange s'ouvrant sous sa veste, le renard les voyant un peu, sentant un orbite clos dans sa paume, battant à son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait.

Zange ne s'attendait pas à tant réagir… Oui, c'était clair, le renard lui faisait de la drague…! Abusive…! Mais c'était louche… Trop louche pour être sincère…! Il aurait tant espérer pourtant… Pouvoir s'abandonner à cette illusion, laissé ses bras l'encerclé et lui soufflé des mots tendres à l'oreille, son nez dans ses mèches blanches.

« Et Kagerou? »

Cela redonna de la contenance au démon au millier d'yeux, refermant de force ses orbites ayant apparu quand il s'était transformé, et afficha un sourire aimable à Miketsukami.

-Ce serait avec joie que j'accepterais… Il suffit de demander une permission à Watanuki… Et pour leur protection?

-Karuta veillera sur eux… Et c'est seulement pour 12 heures…!

-Pas besoin de tant de temps…! répliqua Zange, rougissant malgré lui, Soushi lui souriant, heureux malgré la peine qu'il allait lui causé de le voir réagir sincèrement.

-L'éclat de tes yeux est tendres… C'était la première fois que je te voyais sous ta vraie forme… Tu devrais le faire plus souvent…! Tu as l'air plus fort et plus sérieux..!

-Ah ha ha ha…! Impossible! Quand je me transforme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder tout, et bien sûr, tout ce qui m'entoure, jusqu'à l'intérieur des âmes des gens m'entourant…! Je contrôle mon pouvoir… Mais même aujourd'hui, il continue de m'effrayer…! expliqua-t-il, rougissant légèrement, son œil visible étant à moitié fermé, sur son visage, Soushi s'étonnant de cette remarque.

En quoi ce pouvoir pouvait-il l'effrayer, se disait le renard. Il ne faisait que voir les choses…! Pour certains, ils étaient faibles et égoïste, sans le moindre talent pour le combat… Mais Soushi devinait une force de concentration hors norme… Pour avoir su garder la même expression de bonheur, peu importe les visions qu'il avait…!

Son respect devait paraître, car Zange ria, gêné.

-Allons, allons…! Va donc demander à Karuta de demeurer avec nos jeunes maîtres pour la journée! Je vais demander mon congé à mon petit Tanuki sur le champ! prévint le Hyakume (100 yeux), Soushi hochant la tête, souriant d'un air complaisant.

Quand il fut partie, Zange perdit son sourire, se tourna vers la fenêtre, regardant sa réflexion, s'embourbant en voyant que Sou-tan avait vu son troisième œil, n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre son bandage. Il s'archana à le mettre, jurant silencieusement, gêné, tout en finissant de s'habiller. Mais avant de mettre ses gants d'agent, il regarda dans sa paume. Son œil dedans s'ouvrit, un œil rouge, son regard calme observant le plafond avant de le dévisager.

-Je veux que tu me dises ce qui va en retourner de cette sortie… Je veux tout savoir… Je me fiches que tu me préviennes que j'ai déjà été trop loin! C'est une question de vie ou de mort! assura Zange, son œil se fermant, semblant réfléchir à l'idée, avant de bouger sous la paupière de sa paume, le devin suant, pompant ses énergies pour savoir les possibilités qu'une sortie avec Soushi pouvait provoquer.

Durant ce temps, Ririchiyo lisait le message que lui avait laissé son garde du corps, la laissant pleine de doute et d'interrogation.

« Je vous pris de pardonner mon absence… Je dois faire quelque chose de la première urgence… J'ai demandé à ce que Yukinokousi prenne le volant pour vous amener à vos cours…! Je viendrais vous chercher en après-midi. La peine de laisser cette responsabilité à qui que se soit d'autre me brise le cœur, mais c'est une mission importante, moins que vous… Je suis encore navré…

Votre humble serviteur, qui sera à vous à jamais, Miketsukami Soushi. »

-… C'est une étrange lettre… J'aurais cru qu'il aurait voulu veillé sur moi, en la présence de Kagerou…! se dit-elle, Sorinozuka passant à côté d'elle, s'arrêtant.

-Kagerou est déjà parti… Et j'ai entendu dire que Soushi a été dans la chambre de Zange… Je crois qu'ils veulent passer la journée ensemble, mais peut-être j'ai mal compris…? fit-il, Ririchiyo se choquant qu'il préfère être avec ce vilain personnage, avant de se calmer.

Ils étaient amis d'enfance. Et le don de Zange pouvait répondre à toutes les questions et les inquiétudes de Soushi pour le futur… Leur futur… À cette pensée, elle rougit, heureuse et gênée, n'ayant plus le moindre scrupule contre son garde du corps.

-C'est bon… Il n'est pas enchaîné à mon service! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule…! expliqua Ririchiyo.

Mais Watanuki ne réagit pas aussi sagement que la Shirakiin.

-DE QUOI?! s'écria Watanuki, sautant de son lit, les draps emmêlés autour de lui, Zange cachant son sourire amusé d'une main, tendrement amusé par son jeune maître.

-Ce ne sera que pour la matiné! Votre dîner est déjà près et j'ai fini de faire votre collation! Le repas du midi est dans le frigo! expliqua-t-il, s'étant dépêché pour tout faire d'avance, Watanuki ne pouvant malgré tout accepter ça facilement.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser comme ça te chante?! Qui est-ce qui va venir me conduire à l'école?!

-… Tu y vas très souvent à pied… Et tu sais… Je n'ai accepté la requête de Miketsukami que parce qu'il m'assure qu'il te trouve assez fort pour protéger sa maîtresse…!

-Il… Il a dit ça? demanda Watanuki, surpris, Zange hochant la tête, excellent menteur.

-Bien sûr! Et si tu t'inquiètes, Miketsukami m'a aussi demandé à m'assurer que les deux filles de ton école, vivant ici, soit accompagner et protéger, pendant notre escapade en ville…! Je peux compter sur toi…! Ton entraînement t'a vraiment rendu plus fort…! Mais si jamais tu pense que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, je peux demander à Nobara de prendre soin d'elles…! fit-il, ricanant, Watanuki s'empourprant et s'habillant en hâte.

-Ahhhh…! Je vais protéger Ririchiyo et Karuta mieux que quiconque auraient pu le faire! Les kidnappeurs et démons peuvent venir en masse…! J'amène mon sabre en bois! s'écria Watanuki, le mettant à une ganse de son pantalon, Zange hochant la tête, étant quand même inquiet qu'à l'école, on empêche de l'amener.

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr…! Mais s'il y a le moindre tracas, n'hésite pas à m'appeler! Même si je demande ma journée de congé, tu restes mon maître, tu passeras en priorité…! expliqua Zange, mais ouvrant un œil, Watanuki semblant comprendre que si jamais il osait le déranger pour quoi que se soit qui ne soit pas une urgence, il allait trouver une manière de soit lui faire mal ou le ridiculiser à vie…! (Tout cela dans un éclat maléfique de son œil rouge…!)

Watanuki ne fit plus de commentaires, effrayer, souhaitant à Zange de bien profiter de sa journée de conger, rajoutant qu'il n'allait pas l'épargner, ce soir.

Miketsukami l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, l'air calme et serein. À ce moment, Zange était si épris de lui…! Il l'aimait tant, et en même temps, il le détestait pour le mettre dans une telle situation. Mais enfin, enfin, il lui témoignait d'autres choses qu'une simple amitié, froide, sans haut, sans bas.

Il regrettait simplement d'ainsi se détourner de Kagerou, même s'il se doutait que ce ne serait que pour un bref moment.

-Alors, où souhaites-tu aller? demanda Soushi, Natsumi se trémoussant, avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

-Ah…! Parlons sérieusement…! Peut-on se promettre quelque chose, avant de partir ensemble…? demanda Zange, souriant, mais gravement, Soushi le prenant aussitôt au sérieux, perdant son sourire calme, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur passionné.

-Comme tu le veux… Et tant que j'ai mon mot à dire…! assura Soushi, Zange hochant la tête

-Peu importe ce qui se passe aujourd'hui… Que cela reste entre nous… Et je veux… que tu sois… extrêmement sincère avec moi…!

« … Alors, comment je ferais pour briser ton cœur? » se dit Soushi, grave, avant d'hocher la tête, faisant ce qu'il savait si bien faire.

Il mentit.

-Bien sûr… Si tu insistes… Mais ce sera difficile pour moi…! s'écria Soushi, avant de rougir, semblant gêné.

-… Si tu ne veux pas sortir en public au contraire avec moi… Je comprendrais…! Nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance…! fit Zange, hochant les épaules, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'invite à aller marcher au parc ou d'autres choses discrètes.

Mais à sa surprise, Soushi le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-… Nous n'avons rien à cacher, Zange…! fit Soushi, gardant une certaine rougeur à ses joues et avançant, souriant.

Le cœur du pauvre millier de yeux se mit à débattre dans sa poitrine, la gorge serré et l'esprit en fête. Est-ce que vraiment… Ce geste plein d'affection et de tendresse venait de lui?

Ils allèrent au cinéma, mangeant dans la même corbeille de pop-corn, riant ensemble aux blagues. Zange savourait cette nouvelle intimité avec Soushi avec passion.

Ils allèrent manger une crème glacé par la suite. Le serveur était un démon, mais Soushi s'en débarassa en allant au toilette, le coinçant dans un coin et le tuant, revenant en souriant, Zange souriant en essuyant quelques gouttes de sang qui était tombé sur son visage.

-Ah, il y en a qui est tombé…! commença son collègue, effleurant sa lèvre inférieur avec son pouce, avant d'arrêter son geste, gêné.

Soushi comprit son trac et retint sa main, tirant sur son gant et lui baisant le dos de sa paume, Zange rougissant comme une pivoine, avant de rire, heureux comme un paon. Son bonheur était-il qu'il perdait tout contact avec la réalité. La vie, la mort, Watanuki, Kagerou, Ririchiyo, tout ce beau monde s'évaporait dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que lui et la source de sa passion la plus vive, remontant à si loin dans son passé…!

Ils allèrent marcher dans le centre d'achat, regardant les boutiques et Soushi lui proposant d'aller s'acheter une autre tenue. Zange répliqua, en riant, aux anges, que peut importe la place ou la tenue, il était parfaitement bien. Il lui serrait son bras, coller contre lui, mais ne craignant plus de témoigner de sa sincirité, le frottant comme un chat, Soushi restant calme et imperceptible.

-… Si c'est ainsi… Peut-être serait-ce le bon moment…! commenta Miketsukami, Zange ouvrant ses yeux avant de les écarquiller, comprenant par le regard passionné de son ami de quel sujet il voulait toucher.

Il rougit, son sourire gênée et excité tremblait, ses mains ne sachant où se mettre.

-… Je… Je n'ai pas…! commença-t-il, Soushi lui susurrant aux oreilles.

-Justement…! Allons dans une place plus intime… Laisse-toi aller… Depuis combien de temps portes-tu ce masque…? demanda Soushi, caressant sa joue, affichant un air complice et malin, Zange hésitant, ne sachant plus comment le prendre, s'il pouvait lui faire à ce point confiance…!

-… Trop longtemps… Oh, Sou-tan…! fit Zange, sentant des larmes de bonheur coulé sur ses joues, l'étreignant.

Miketsukami perdit ses airs enjoleurs alors qu'ils s'étreignaient mutuellement. Il n'était qu'un mime. Séduire, c'était si facile… Peu importe l'individu, son âge, son sexe, tous tombaient dans le panneau… Ça lui faisait presque mal pour Zange, s'il ne savait pas qu'il aurait une fin heureuse, au final. Sa tâche était claire. Et il n'allait reculer devant rien pour terrasser et démolir Zange, au prix de briser à jamais toute trace d'amitié entre eux.

La suite n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être décrite.

(Mais comme il y a des sadiques en chacun de nous, je vais le faire!)

Soushi alla avec Zange louer une chambre d'hôtel, plus loin dans la ville. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il embrassa son camarade, ce dernier vibrant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était touché…! Ils se caressèrent mutuellement, échangeant des baisers de plus en plus longs et passionnés.

Zange avait encore du mal à y croire. Alors que Soushi déboutonnait sa veste, son ami enlevait ses gants et son bandeau, son troisième œil s'ouvrant enfin depuis le début de leur sortie. Son visage gai et heureux se figea alors que son troisième œil plongeait dans le fond de son âme, voyant le fond de son cœur et toutes ses intentions.

En ce moment, Sou-tan n'avait aucun amour pour lui. Seulement de la pitié, de la pitié, des remords et de la honte pour ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire…!

Zange se redressa, plaquant au mur Soushi, le surprenant, l'écrasant en plaquant ses mains contre lui. Zange, ignorant comment prendre cette trahison, frappa d'un poing ferme sur le mur, avant de se laisser tomber à genou, tremblant, Soushi le dévisageant, ignorant qu'il avait vu le poteau rose.

Enfin, Zange redressa son visage, en larmes, mais souriant.

-… Sou-tan… J'ai envie de toi…! avoua Zange, tremblant, avant de se couvrir le visage. Mais tu as déjà une femme dans ta vie…

-… Zange…! commença Soushi, se baissant, bien décidé à lui faire connaître les plus vifs jouissances avant de le briser.

-… Ririchiyo-chan...! rappela Zange, sanglotant, immobilisant Soushi.

La mention de sa jeune maîtresse lui rapella comment elle l'aimait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Même pour des montagnes d'or, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Encore la trahir avec une autre personne, alors que seule elle habitait son cœur et son âme…!

-… Je suis navré, Zange… Tu as raison…, soupira Soushi, s'agenouillant face à Zange, essuyant ses larmes et posant ses mains sur ses épaules encore tremblante d'émotions, convulsant.

-… C'est bon…Ça ne fait rien! Même si ce n'était que pour t'amuser… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…! expliqua Zange, lui souriant sincèrement, pleurant encore, mais plus calmement, son ami retrouvant un air doux et sympathique.

-… Oui, bien sûr…! fit le parfait majordome, près à tourner la page de toute cette histoire.

-Bien sûr, parce que je t'aime…! fit Zange, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et Soushi réalisant toute sa sincérité, réalisant combien il avait été cruel.

Mais Zange continua, tournant le fer dans sa propre plaie.

-Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, voyant déjà quel homme doux, sensible et respectueux tu deviendrais…! Et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu me parles avec sincérité, plutôt qu'avec ce masque de respect et de servitude…! Je savais déjà que tu serais à une autre… Mais tant que tu ne m'avais pas repoussé, je pouvais m'accrocher à l'illusion que tu te donnais d'être à tous et chacun! Au moins, je pouvais te sauter dessus, t'éteindre et te traiter comme je le souhaitais… Tant que je gardais mon masque d'amusement et de jovialité! Tout le monde pense alors que je ne suis pas sincère et que je me moque de tout le monde…!

Mais c'est faux…! J'ai vu ta mort, la mort de Watanuki… en boucle, des dizaines de fois, tellement de fois que je me sens encore malade…! Combien de fois je me suis empêché d'agir ou de savourer un bonheur pour l'un d'entre vous? Combien de fois je me suis permis un simple caprice plutôt qu'un gros, en sachant que votre haine pour moi vous ferait grandir et vous aiderait dans le futur? Tout est calculé à l'avance…!

Oui, tu étais calculé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Avec les soucis de Kagerou, j'ai épuisé mon œil, à un tel point que je ne pouvais rien voir… Et ta manière d'agir me semblait au début tant suspect… Mais comme dans un rêve fou et parfait, je me suis laissé porter…!

Je ne pensais pas qu'au final, je serais celui qui te repousserait…! Ah ha ha…! Bon, et si on rentrait au Ayakashi Hall? Tu dois avoir hâte de te débarasser de moi? demanda enfin Zange, après ce long discours, remettant avec ses mains toujours tremblante son bandeau sur son troisième œil, Soushi l'aidant enfin.

-… Non… Allons au parc avant… Je veux que tu me dises toute les choses que tu as sur le cœur… Je sais que je suis la dernière personne avec qui tu veux être… Après ce que je viens de te faire subir… Mais… Je sais aussi que par le passé, jusqu'à présent, nous avons été ami… Et Kagerou n'est pas un bon confident… Avant que tu ne fasses quoi que se soit, je veux être sûr… que tu vas cesser cette vie de martyre et penser plus à toi…!

Zange se leva et le suivit comme un automate, le propriétaire les dévisageant, s'étonnant de voir que le rouquin avait pleuré, habitué à voir des déviants dans son établissement, mais jamais des dépressifs.

Une fois au parc, Soushi s'assit sur un banc, Zange restant debout, laissant le vent battre dans ses cheveux, son corps cessant de trembler.

-… Tu es drôles…! J'étais sûr le point de m'abandonner au bonheur… Et il a fallut que tu réveilles ma passion pour toi…! commenta Zange, lui tournant le dos, Soushi étant grave, ne souriant pas du tout.

-… Je voulais briser ce qu'il y avait entre nous… Pour te libérer de mon emprise invisible… Et que tu puisses avancer… J'avais tort…! s'excusa Soushi, Zange se tournant vers lui, se forçant à sourire.

Mais le sourire ne resta pas, Zange grimaçant de colère, s'avança vers lui et le giflant.

Ririchiyo, Karuta et Watanuki, revenant de l'école par le parc, s'arrêtèrent et les dévisagèrent, pouvant les entendre de leur distance.

-Tort? TORT?! Tu sais ce qui est mal, avec toi…! C'est que tu te fiches complètement du cas des autres à « longs termes »! Tu ne travailles que pour leur bonheur « immédiat »! Au moins, Kagerou, lui, ne travaille que pour son propre bonheur! J'avoue qu'il a eut cette fantastique bonté de te laisser Ririchiyo-chan, juste pour toi, parce que tu es un des seuls amis qu'il a eut et qu'il a saisi qu'il ne trouverait pas son bonheur avec cette gamine, mais toi si…! Et si tu me connaissais mieux, tu saurais que la meilleure manière de me rendre heureux, c'est que les autres soient heureux, et cela pour toujours! Je veux l'impossible, Sou-tan! Je veux que Watanuki vivent jusqu'à 108 ans! Je veux le voir se marier, être heureux, avoir une brillante carrière! Je veux voir Kagerou martyriser les autres sans être puni, se donner à fond et faire ce qui lui chante, sans se soucier de faire bien ou mal…! Et je veux que toi, toi, tu penses à toi, tu te respectes, afin qu'enfin, tu finisses par respecter les autres! Que tu me respecte, moi! Et tu me dises sincèrement de cesser de me jeter sur toi! Que je ne suis qu'un sale gai et que ta place est avec Ririchiyo-chan, que nous ne sommes pas comparable…!

-… Tu es une bonne personne, Zange. Tu mérites d'être heureux…! finit par dire Soushi, se levant et lui tapotant l'épaule avec de partir, Zange se tournant, souriant, avant que les larmes ne rejaillissent.

Il se mit en boule, sanglotant, en ayant trop dit d'un coup, avant de sentir une main entre tendre se poser sur son dos arrondi.

-… Ça… Ça va aller, Zange…! fit Watanuki, n'ayant pas tout compris, mais détestant le voir ainsi, ne l'ayant jamais perdre sa joyeuse mine auparavant.

-… Ah… Watanuki! fit Natsumi, souriant, avant de se tourner vers lui, lui donnant un rapide câlin. Rentrons à la maison, et oublions cette scène!

-Ça va…! Tu n'as pas à jouer les durs…! Si Soushi t'embête encore, je m'occuperais de lui personnellement! commente le jeune se voulant délinquant, Zange riant doucement, lui serrant la main, avant de la lâcher, séchant ses larmes sur son visage et partant le premier.

-Je n'ai pas à être malheureux avec un tel protecteur! Enfin, c'est si ce protecteur peut rester à mon niveau! expliqua le lapin joyeux, Watanuki réalisant qu'il était en très de le distancer et lui couru après.

Karuta était devant Soushi et Ririchiyo, se dévisageant, calme. Sa maîtresse ayant une sorte de tic dans le sourcil.

-… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, pour que Zange explose de la sorte? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait…?

-… Kagerou m'avait demandé de lui… faire mal… Me promettant quelque chose de crucial en retour… Je n'ai utilisé que mes anciennes aptitudes, toujours endormis en moi, pour darder dans son cœur délicat et fragile…, expliqua gravement Soushi, sachant que c'était vraiment mal, mais espérant que sa bonne maîtresse pourrait lui pardonner.

-… Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis?! Depuis quand tu fais ce que te demande Kagerou?! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut te donner que je ne peux pas te donner?! s'énerva Ririchiyo, éxcédée en comprenant que cette situation ambigu était encore causé par cet infâme caractère…

-… Il m'a promit de me payer mes dus… pour mes années de servitude… si je faisais ce qu'il demandait. … Cet argent aurait servi à vous mettre en sécurité et à vous protéger…!

-…! fit Ririchiyo, comprenant alors que leur différence de classe et de vie pouvait le faire souffrir.

Toute sa vie, elle avait eu les présents et les intentions d'une fille riche… Sans pour autant avoir de l'affection. Mais Soushi? Il n'avait pas eu plus d'amour… Même qu'il avait été isolé, traité comme un talisman et mis de côté… Il n'avait pas la chance d'être né comme héritier d'une famille reconnu et de marque… Il avait été obliger de travailler et de commettre toutes les bassesses de la servitude pour gagner un nouveau échelon. La marier elle, se serait profiter de sa classe, au yeux des autres.

Elle comprit son désir à avoir une fortune pour égalé la sienne… Mais sa manière d'agir pour la gagner était simplement impardonnable.

Elle s'en allait le disputer quand Karuta lui pinça le bras, semblant inchangé, mais ses yeux ayant un étrange trémolo de tristesse.

-… S'il-vous-plaît… Ne vous disputez pas… Des gens qui s'aiment ne se dispute pas…! fit-elle, Ririchiyo rougissant et Soushi levant ses yeux sur elle, reconnaissant et touché de sa gentillesse.

-… Ririchiyo-sama ne me dispute jamais, Roromiya… Elle m'inculte, m'enseigne et me remet à ma place…! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Je crains beaucoup plus de la peiner par mes mauvais plis que l'inverse se produise…! expliqua-t-il, Ririchiyo levant ses yeux vers lui.

-… Nous discuterons à Ayakashi Hall…! expliqua la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux mauves paressant calme, mais étant triste et blessée.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Soushi au juste? Et pourquoi Zange avait réagit d'une manière aussi brutale…? Elle avait du mal à leur pardonner à tout les deux. Certainement qu'elle excuserait Soushi, il était si sensible et si facile à plier à la volonté d'autrui, mais Zange était un adulte, avec une vision très aiguisé… Il s'était juste amusé dans cette situation. Et ça, elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.

En parlant de ce dernier…

Zange rentra dans sa chambre, après avoir servit le repas de son maître, l'avoir aider à faire ses devoirs, comme si de rien n'était… Il alla sur son bureau, son sourire s'étant rapidement effacé pour un rictus de tristesse. Il avait juste envie de pleurer. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à cette illusion. Peu importe qui ou pourquoi Soushi avait fait ça, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du espérer ou abandonner sa garde. Au moins, une fois pour toute, il pouvait lâcher cette illusion… Mais les baisers de Soushi étaient encore en très de chauffer ses lèvres, ça lui faisait tellement mal qu'il en aurait vomi ou se serait couper avec un couteau, pour chasser la douleur… Certainement que ça n'aurait rien changer.

Elle choisi ce moment pour rentrer…! Ririchiyo frappa à sa porte, il le sut. Elle lui en voulait, il le savait grâce à son troisième œil. Elle pensait que Soushi était une pauvre victime. Son majordome ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il n'avait pas osé. C'était sa « fiancée », il n'avait pas voulu lui dire franchement qu'il était capable de ce genre de chose…!

Zange soupira, séchant ses larmes, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et alla ouvrir, abhorrant un large sourire. Ririchiyo s'était transformé dans sa forme de Atavist. Pas pour le martyriser, elle n'avait pas appeler son arme. Mais pour qu'ils parlent, d'égal à égal. Sans de prise sur l'âge, la grandeur ou ses balivernes.

-… Change-toi, et parlons franchement… Qu'est-ce que s'y passer entre toi et Miketsukami-kun?! fit-elle, impérativement, Zange penchant sa tête.

-Ririchiyo-chan…! S'il te plait, ne le prend pas mal… Mais si tu me demandes à prendre ma vraie forme, alors, Sou-tan devrait être là… Au moins pour s'assurer que je ne te « déstabilise » pas…! fit-il, Ririchiyo pinçant des lèvres.

-Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles… Que tu lui sautes au cou, que tu t'amouraches de lui, c'est clair?! C'est pour ça que je veux te parler à toi seul…! Je sais qu'il est très manipulable…!

-Le manipulable peut manipuler…! Ririchiyo-chan, tu ne penses pas que tu estimes trop ton futur mari? commença doucemnet Zange, s'assoyant sur son lit, les coudes sur ses genoux, penchés, les mains croisées sous son menton, la jeune fille stupéfaite.

-… Et toi, tu ne te surestimes pas un peu beaucoup?

-… Pour tout te dire, cette après-midi, j'ai vraiment cru à un rêve…! Le genre de rêve que seul un esprit seul et triste peut s'imaginer…! fit Zange, ayant un demi-sourire, songeur, Ririchiyo se crispant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! demanda-t-elle, excédée, Zange savourant son trouble, se caressant les lèvres.

-… Pourquoi ainsi te torturer…? Il est suffisant de dire qu'il a fait des choses qu'il l'a dégoûté, même à lui…! Dès que je me suis sorti de ma première torpeur, je… J'ai fait en sorte que les choses s'arrêtent, avant que nous souffrions plus des conséquences de nos actes…! fit-il, ouvrant les yeux, semblant calme et détendu, mais sa voix affichant une certaine douleur, Ririchiyo ne sachant que pensé.

-… Qu'est-ce que Kagerou a demandé à Soushi de faire avec toi, bon sang? demanda-t-elle, Zange ouvrant un large regard, commençant à trembler.

Il eut du mal à mettre un sourire sur son visage.

-… Ah…! C'est Kage-tan qui…? Non… Nooon…! fit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, surpris et malade à la fois.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé… Il avait voulu le faire souffrir? Ou faire du mal à Ririchiyo en manipulant leur relation?

-… Ririchiyo-chan… Qu'est-ce que Sou-tan t'a dit, à propos de cette histoire? demanda-t-il, tremblant, n'osant la regarder

-… Que Kagerou voulait qu'il te brise… Je ne peux pas croire que ça aille été vraiment son but… Je pense plutôt que tout les deux, vous ayez manigancé pour manipuler Miketsukami, très sensible à mon bonheur, voulant l'argent que Kagerou lui offrait pour…, fit-elle, la tête penché, semblant contrarié, mais ayant toujours une vaste imagination et étant très songeuse.

-AH HA HA HA HA HA! C'était donc un piège de Kagerou! Et je suis tombé dedans…! fit Zange, souriant et riant, mais comme un fou furieux, effrayant Ririchiyo, sortant sa lance pour se défendre. Crois-moi, Ririchiyo, je n'ai jamais voulu empiéter sur ton bonheur…! Ce n'est qu'un terrible stratagème de Kagerou! La question demeure… Pourquoi?! Pourquoi nous faire ça à moi et Sou-tan?! Sou-tan, je comprends, a tant pris à Kagerou, sans même qu'il ne le réalise… Mais moi?! Moi…! Moi… Oh… Bien sûr… Moi…! Parce que son père… Bien entendu, il doit me détester mille fois plus que Sou-tan pour ça… La mort serait un châtiment trop doux…! Ah ha ha… Enfin, tu n'as pas à rester…!

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? demanda Ririchiyo, sur le qui-vive.

Il semblait plus fou que jamais, avec ses yeux ouverts, ses tics et ses grimaces de joie et de colère lui taraudant le visage.

-… moi…? Je vais me suicider! Alors, va-t-en, si tu te sens trop sensible pour ce genre de spectacle…! répliqua Zange, tentant encore de sourire, mais étant trop déprimé pour mentir sur ses idées immédiates.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas du cadre de la porte, comme figé de ses paroles, il ouvrit sa paume devant son visage et une paupière dans le creux de sa main s'ouvrit, montrant un œil énorme et exorbitant, montrant une réflexion de ce que devait être l'enfer… Ce n'était qu'un bref flash, mais Ririchiyo y vit la mort d'un gamin, ensanglanté, son cadavre dévirant dans un ruisseau se teintant de rouge, alors que des flammes brûlaient la forêt environnante. Un raton laveur courait sur le bord de l'eau, appelant le pauvre enfant.

-KAGEROU!

Ririchiyo s'enfuit à toute hâte, épouvantée et catastrophée, alors que Zange baissait sa main, perdant son sourire de folie, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait.

« … Non… Oh mon dieu… Je n'ai pas fait ça…? » se dit-il, regardant sa paume, voyant la même vision qu'avait aperçu la gamine.

Il se mit à pleurer d'horreur, horrifié, n'ayant jamais voulu lui partager ces visions horribles.

-… Non… Elle ne doit pas… en parler…! Sinon, Kagerou saura pourquoi son père est mort…! gémit Zange, essayant d'avancer mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

Il s'évanouit, comme épuiser spirituellement… Il étendit sa main et tenta de la tendre vers où était partit Ririchiyo.

« Pitié… Qu'elle ne dise rien…! » se dit-il, et s'évanouit par la suite.

La première chose que fit Ririchiyo fut de tout avouer à Miketsukami, ce dernier marchant d'un pas vif jusqu'à la chambre du millier de yeux, expliquant le pouvoir mieux à Ririchiyo.

-Zange n'en a pas l'air, mais il voit le passé et le futur de tout le monde… Ainsi que les possibles morts des gens. Il m'a déjà avoué qu'il a déjà vu 5 de mes possibles morts… Bien sûr, tout dépend des décisions… Le futur est toujours en changement… Et le pouvoir de Zange lui permettrait, s'il se concentrait sur une personne en précis, de voir toutes les versions différentes…! C'est pourquoi il est plus sujet de voir les évènements possibles des gens proches de lui… Ces amis d'enfance, par exemple…! fit le renard, la jeune Shirakiin agrandissant les yeux.

-Alors… La vision qu'il m'a montré…!

-Était une de celle qu'il a dut voir, quand il avait l'âge de Kagerou de ta vision…!

-… Mais il avait à peine 12 ans!

-Et il a dut commencer à voir ces visions, lui, quand son pouvoir s'est éveillé… Soit à la naissance ou à la maternelle…! C'est un très dur pouvoir qu'il a… Il n'a peut-être pas le pouvoir de se battre… Mais il sait comment influencer le cours du temps… Et il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir égoïstement.

-… tu veux dire que s'il l'aurait voulu… il aurait pu t'influencer afin que tu…?! demanda Ririchiyo, horrifiée.

-… Il aurait pu faire en sorte que je ne te contacte jamais… Mais Zange a une particularité qu'il cache soigneusement… Il est très généreux et même bon… Il aime se moquer des gens… mais travail à leur bonheur « à long terme ». Et je suis déjà sûr qu'il a déjà fait en sorte que nous nous rapprochions, à son désagrément, puisqu'il m'a personnellement avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi…!

-… Oh… Alors, que je lui dise que son seul ami qui pouvait l'apprécier… était celui qui lui t'avait ordonné de…!

-… Ririchiyo-chan… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tu ignorais tout…! Mais à présent, je propose que je voie ce que je peux faire pour l'aider…

-… Mais je peux peut-être m'excuser, ou…! fit-elle, se sentant mal et mal à l'aise de laissé toute la job à Miketsukami, lui qui faisait déjà tout pour elle.

-… J'ignore comment nous allons le trouver…! Restez derrière moi, maîtresse…! demanda-t-il, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte…

Il faisait sombre, Soushi étira doucement la main et ouvrit le commutateur. Ils virent toute suite Natsumi Zange, évanoui, sa paume semblant saigné.

Soushi alla l'assoir alors que Ririchiyo courut chercher une trousse de secours. Profitant de son absence, Soushi défit le bandage sur le front de son ami et regarda l'état de son troisième œil. Il était jauni, vitreux, et un pu se faisait tout autour.

« … il est malade…! Il a abusé de son pouvoir et les chocs émotifs ont baissés ses défenses psychiques…! J'espère qu'un esprit ne cherchera pas à le possédé durant son temps de faiblesse…! » se dit-il, profitant des bandages neufs que Ririchiyo lui amena pour fermer son troisième œil et le bander, bandant aussi ses deux yeux.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda sa maîtresse, stupéfaite.

-Il est malade et affaibli. Ses yeux sont la porte de son pouvoir… Dans son état, un monstre ou un esprit pourrait tenter de le blesser ou le posséder… Il faudra veiller sur lui…

-Est-ce que… il va guérir?

-Son cas n'est pas mortel. Mais il est aussi fragile qu'un simple humain, ainsi… Il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer… Demain, nous irons le voir et lui apporterons un déjeuner…!

Le lendemain, Zange se réveilla, sentant son corps chaud et moite dans les draps de son lit. Il se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Il grimaça, passant des bandages sur son troisième œil et tout ceux s'étant mis à faire ce pu dégoûtant sur lui, essayant de son mieux de cacher son état…

-… Et des lunettes de soleil! Ainsi, Watanuki ne saura rien…! se dit-il, souriant, essayant de ne pas penser à sa souffrance.

Kagerou l'avait trahi. Ainsi que Sou-tan. Et Ririchiyo connaissait un de ses plus gros secrets… Il avait le sentiment de devenir un poids pour l'univers. Il ne restait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et d'agir comme le parfait luron qu'il était, pour Watanuki.

Ce dernier ne se doutait de rien, lui parla peu, mangeant son déjeuner rapidement, Zange souriant, lui servant un jus d'orange.

-Je n'ai pas soif…! répliqua son jeune maître, dévisageant ses lunettes brisant son sourire cajoleur.

-Mais et les vitamines C…! fit-il, sur un ton affectueux et taquin, Soushi arrivant dans la pièce, son visage se crispant et ses yeux s'agrandissant.

-… Tu ne devrais pas être ici…! lui souffla-t-il, après avoir fait le service de sa maîtresse, l'ayant attiré à l'écart.

-Oh…? Je devrais plutôt gémir et me morfondre…? Ce n'était pas ton but escompté, hier? demanda Zange avec un sourire narquois, Soushi grimaçant.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais…

-Bien sûr! Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'était un mensonge…! Parce que tu es tourné corps et âme vers ta maîtresse…! Pas besoin d'explication, j'ai compris…!

-… Tu as des bonnes raisons d'être fâcher contre moi…! Mais je t'en pris, fait attention à ton état! Tu es trop faible pour…!

-Merci! C'est gentil de te soucier de moi, mais au moins, agit avec plus de sincérité…! Hier, ma faculté de voir était très bonne encore… Et j'ai très bien vu ce que tu ressentais pour moi…! Pas la moindre once d'affection…! fit-il, avec le sourire, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Tu mens. Je t'aime comme un ami, rien de plus…! murmura Soushi, semblant blessé de ses paroles.

-On sait déjà qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes amis! Alors, heureux de ne pas être « ton ennemi »! Ah! Mais je comprends au moins Kagerou sur un point…! Seigneur, ce que tu peux être barbant et détestable, avec toutes tes manières, tes cachoteries, ne faisant que cacher ton double jeu, ta facette caché, beaucoup moins rose que qu'est-ce qu'on voit de toi…! Promet-moi juste de ne pas te jouer de qui que se soit d'autre…! Parce que, de un, Ririchiyo ne le supportera pas! Et de deux, je serais vraiment vexé…! C'est une fierté, pour moi, d'avoir été ta dernière passion…!

-Tais-toi! pria Soushi, furieux, Zange rigolant.

-Ce sera notre petit secret…! fit l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, avant de se lever de table, apportant le sac d'école à son maître, allant avec lui jusqu'en bas.

-… Avant de partir, Zange…! commença Watanuki, n'étant pas dupe, sentant qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel.

-Ouiii? Mais fait vite! Tu seras en retard à tes cours…! s'écria son majordome.

-… Ces lunettes… Tu as abusé de ton pouvoir, dernièrement, et maintenant, tu es malade? demanda le blond, ayant tapé dans le mille.

Zange soupira, hochant les épaules, avant d'enlever ses lunettes, montrant ses yeux rougis par la fièvre.

-Ce n'est rien de grave…! commença-t-il, mais Watanuki, étant resté muet de cette vision terrifiante, lui donna une série de gifle, surprenant son serviteur.

-Non mais! Ça va pas de travailler dans un état pareil?! Tu as congé pour aujourd'hui! Mais je veux que tu te soignes et que tu sois guéri pour demain! C'est clair?! s'énerva-t-il, dictateur comme un vrai rebel, avant de partir d'un bon pas à l'école, Zange clignant des yeux, avant de sourire sincèrement.

S'il n'avait pas si mal aux yeux, il aurait versé une larme qu'enfin on se soucie vraiment de lui…!

Il rentra dans le Hall, croisant Renshou, lui disant de soigner ses yeux. Nobara lui fit le même commentaire. Et quand Katura le vit à son tour, elle lui passa des concombres.

-… tiens… pour calmer la fièvre…! dit-elle, avant de partir à l'école, Zange dévisageant le légume mais l'amenant avec lui, toucher au fond de lui qu'on se soucie tant de son état.

Il alla dans sa chambre et mangea des tranches de concombre, regardant son ordinateur.

-… Est-ce que je…! se dit-il, avant de prendre son courage à son cou et écrire… à la mère de Kagerou.

Il n'était pas encore près à parler à cet ami l'ayant blessé si cruellement. Mais au moins, il pouvait toujours essayer de réparer cette terrible erreur qui remontait à 11 ans dans le passé…!


	5. Chapitre 5: La confrontation

Chapitre 5 : La confrontation

Kagerou arriva en taxi devant le Ayakashi Hall. Ses bagages étaient vides. Il comptait profiter de la nuit pour vider ses appartements et profiter du lendemain pour se préparer à déclarer à tous qu'il partait.

Sa mère avait été informé par le père de Ririchiyo de la brisure de leur engagement de mariage. Elle allait lui couper les vivres, c'était sûr.

Pour un emploi, il avait plusieurs options. Certaines purement sadiques. D'autres plus lucratives, mais d'un genre un peu trop maso à son goût…!

Il soupira, rentrant dans la vaste demeure, sachant que tout le monde dormait. Il aurait pu sortir un mégaphone pour réveiller tout le monde, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Il n'avait pas hâte de voir Miketsukami. Il avait réfléchit à sa demande et même maintenant, il la trouvait stupide.

« Comme il est trop fier et amoureux pour faire une connerie, il n'aura pas été trop loin avec le pauvre Natsume! » se dit-il, mais se demandant si ce dernier avec son troisième œil n'avait pas vu clair depuis le début dans son jeu.

L'essentiel, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin et que Zange soit sûr que son premier amour ne soit jamais partager, jamais. Quand il serait guérit de sa peine, il serait un homme neuf, et serait capable de s'adonner à une nouvelle relation. Cela lui laisserait le temps d'avoir une bonne situation, de nouveau. Car Kagerou se refusait simplement de cotoyer des gens et s'en faire ses « pots-de-chambre » s'ils étaient plus riches que lui.

Il entra dans sa chambre, silencieusement, se dévêtissant de son masque et soupira.

-Je t'attendais…, fit une voix calme et grave, Kagerou sursautant, dévisageant l'homme dans son appartement.

Il trembla en voyant Miketsukami sur son divan, l'air calme, sérieux, grave, presque fâché.

-… Ah…! Tu viens me voir pour avoir plus d'argent? demanda Kagerou.

-Zange est très malade…! répliqua simplement Miketsukami, son ancien maître s'immobilisant, lui ayant tourné le dos pour vider remplir un de ses bagages. Et tu comptes l'abandonner dans son sale état?

-… Je t'avais demandé de juste lui briser le cœur… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Il m'a regardé directement avec son troisième œil… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Et Ririchiyo lui a dit que tu étais celui qui m'avait payé pour le briser… En plus, il a trop utilisé sa vision… Il n'est pas mourant, mais s'il continue de se malmener, il pourrait ne plus jamais utiliser son troisième œil.

-Ahhh… Bien sûr! Cet imbécile de Watanuke doit l'utiliser comme un larbin, malgré son état…! Bon, où est-il? demanda Kagerou, grinçant des dents, surpris et contrarié de cette nouvelle.

-… Dans sa chambre. Il était en très de changer ses pansements de sur ses yeux…! expliqua Miketsukami, Kagerou grognant.

-… Je ne suis qu'un gros crétin! Dis-le franchement, au lieu de me juger avec ton regard! s'énerva Kagerou, prenant son masque pour cacher son regard éprouvé, Miketsukami hocha les épaules.

-Tout ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Zange… Même si ce n'est qu'un ami et qu'il est sadique, c'est malgré tout une bonne personne… Et après avoir vu en moi, il a eu la force de m'avouer son affection pour moi… Je ne pense pas que bien des personnes puissent…

-C'est du masochisme total…! Le crétin! s'énerva Kagerou, partant aussitôt pour voir Zange, Miketsukami souriant, content de la réaction de son ancien maître.

Kagerou se lançait des jurons, se traitait d'imbécile, crétin, d'avorton, de zigolo et d'autres atrocités, mais n'y prenant aucun plaisir. Il se faisait souffrir juste pour sentir la souffrance… Et mutiler un sadique était du pur sadisme… Chose que ce n'était pas du tout plaisant, plutôt déplaisant, pour un homme qui préfère la souffrance d'autrui que la sienne.

Mais savoir Zange malade par sa faute lui était déprimante… Voir choquante.

Il sentit la poignée lui résister, découpa la poigné avec sa grosse lame en changeant de forme et entra, ne voyant personne sur le coup…

Juste du sang et des bandages sales sur le plancher.

-Zange! s'écria-t-il, catastrophé, avant de le trouver sous ses couvertures dans son lit. Zange, réponds-moi! Dis-moi franchement ton état!

-… Hum…? fit Zange, ouvrant un œil, son front, ses bras et son torse étant bandée par des morceaux blanc de tissus, ne portant qu'un boxeur pour dormir. Oh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kagerou? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es parti…!

Kagerou s'assit sur son lit en soupirant, avant d'étirer son bras pour lui prendre sa main avant de s'arrêter, grimaçant.

-… Zange… J'ai fait une connerie…!

-Hum… Du genre? demanda Zange, s'amusant en réalité à faire l'innocent, testant son degré de culpabilité.

-J'ai voulu payer Soushi! Je n'aurais jamais dut!

-Non… Le payer pour faire encore quelque chose pour toi…!

-… alors qu'il m'a volé ma fiancée?

-Est-ce que tu aurais vraiment aimé ta fiancée?

-Mon père aimait bien ma mère, non?! s'énerva Kagerou, surprenant Zange, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle de ses parents.

Zange baissa la tête, ayant un sourire gêné, avant que Kagerou ne soupire.

-D'accord…! Je sais que tu l'as connu. Il n'aimait que le sexe qu'elle lui donnait et son contact au Ativist…!

-… Il n'aimait peut-être pas ta mère comme Sou-tan aime Ririchiyo… Mais il t'aimait, toi, j'en suis certain…!

-Ah oui? Il est mort plutôt tôt, pour un homme qui m'aimait…! répliqua Kagerou, lui en voulant encore d'avoir jouer les vedettes et d'avoir essayer de stopper des criminels à lui seul, durant son anniversaire.

S'il avait laissé les gardes, ou tout du moins sa mère et lui, qui étaient Ativists, s'en occuper, plutôt que de prendre une balle dans la tête…!

Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir son cœur à personne… Soushi et Zange étaient différents. Jusque-là, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils lui étaient favorables, et que jamais ils n'auraient pu le blesser. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que Soushi ne vole le cœur de Ririchiyo, et du coup le pousse malgré son côté sadique à jouer les sacrifiés, et ainsi perdre sa fortune. Quant à Zange… Sa grimace était explicable, car il devait encore souffrir de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, avec Soushi.

Mais Zange grimaçait pour une autre raison que la colère. Il était triste, et son secret sur la mort du père de Kagerou lui pesait de plus en plus lourd. S'il avait été plus brave, il lui aurait tout avoué, mais il ne souhaitait pas mourir… Il ne souffrait pas encore assez pour que la vie s'arrête dans son corps maigrelet.

-… Je ne pense pas qu'il souhaitait mourir…! commença Zange, mais se taisant, pinçant des lèvres, sentant ses yeux le démangé, saignant avec ces horribles souvenirs.

Kagerou remarqua les tâches sur ses bandages s'agrandir et se sentit mal d'ainsi rechasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

-Oublie-ça…! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais responsable de quoi que se soit…! fit-il, avant d'éclater de rire, Zange affichant un sourire, avant que son cœur ne lui lâche, son troisième œil sur son front s'ouvrit et lui brûlait la peau, le forçant à s'accroupir dans son lit de douleur, gémissant. Hé! Hé! Zange! Que… Tiens bon…!

Kagerou, n'étant pas un bon infirmier, eu l'idée d'amener un bol remplie d'eau. Suivant les conseils dit à mis mot de Zange, trop faible pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider, Kagerou le dévêtit de ses bandages et pansa ses yeux gercés et coulant de l'eau sur les cloques qui se faisaient à leurs surfaces.

-Si ça continue, tu devras voir à faire une opération au laser pour soigner ton image…! rigola Kagerou, rigolant, quoi que peiné de le voir souffrir à ce point.

-Ah ha ha…! Ça devrait partir…! C'est la douzième fois que ça m'arrive…

-… Tu veux dire que quand on t'avait capturé pour jouer les mendiants… Ça t'arrivait aussi?

-… Ton père te l'a raconté…? Oui…! fit Zange, se rappelant de ses sombres années.

Il avait déjà été enlevé et avait été enfermé dans une pièce noir, durant 2 mois, où des hommes riches l'interrogeait pour savoir comment s'enrichir, où investir, ou des questions personnelles, enrichissant du même coup son geolier. C'était le père de Kagerou, un passionné d'Atavist, étant celui ayant la ligné de Shoukiin dans sa famille, qui avait donné ce nom à sa femme et son fils, l'ayant libéré, avec la promesse que quand il serait d'âge, de servir la famille voisine à la sienne comme serviteur des Watanuki. Kagerou ne savait pas bien le passé de Zange, ni trop la relation qu'il avait eu avec son père, mais ils se voyaient fréquemment, ayant des entretiens particuliers. Certainement que son père, lui aussi un sadique, lui ayant transmis sa personnalité et sa passion de la violence et sa graine de folie, aimait connaître quelques brins du futur, pour savoir comment faire le mieux souffrir ses connaissances, et au mieux agacés son épouse, qui avait été fiancé comme Kagerou, dans l'enfance.

Tout ça remontait à bien loin dans le passé… Kagerou ignorait comment il avait pu prédire l'avenir dans un état si pitoyable, mais Zange lui sourit.

-… Sais-tu seulement que ses cloques sur moi veulent dire que je suis à 7 huitième guérit? demanda-t-il, s'amusant de sa mine surprise et choqué.

-Pourquoi Soushi m'a-t-il dit que tu étais…!

-Peut-être était-ce sa vengeance de l'avoir forcé à draguer un autre être que sa Ririchiyo…! suggéra Natsumi, mais Kagerou serra les poings.

-Je regrette! Mais je n'ai jamais dit à Soushi de te draguer! Je lui ai juste dit de te briser le cœur, pour que tu sois une bonne fois pour toute libérer de son emprise! C'est lui qui s'est imaginé des choses…! Attends un instant! S'il t'a dragué, est-ce qu'il t'a…?! demanda Kagerou, pétrifié et terriblement jaloux, Zange clignant des yeux avant de sourire, ravi, n'ayant pas su à quel point Kagerou avait été précis dans sa demande.

C'était encore Soushi qui avait abusé d'un « excès de zèle »! Mais pour se moquer de Kagerou, il prit une moue rêveuse, joignant ses mains en prière.

-Oh, si tu savais…! Ses doigts étaient si délicats, il était si attentionné… Et j'ai encore le souvenir de son souffle sur ma peau… De ses lèvres sur…!

-FERME-LA! hurla Kagerou, brisant sa lumière avec son sabre, avant de le planté dans le plancher, furieux, les domestiques hurlant de colère ou de peur en dessous, Kagerou enleva sa lame et le trou se fit vite remplir par du plâtre mou par les gens du dessous.

Zange, si amusé par sa réaction extraordinaire, éclata de rire, avant de le tirer par le bras sur son lit.

-C'est bon…! Sou-tan est ce qu'il est…! Un serviteur hors pair, près à tout faire…Je ne lui en veux déjà plus… Et ta réaction valait la peine que je souffre un peu…!

-… Un peu? UN PEU?! Tu es malade à cause de cette maudite histoire, et toi, tu…! s'énerva Kagerou, hurlant, Zange déposa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, surprenant au plus au point son ami, se reculant, surpris. Tu veux dire que tu t'es fatigué pour voir « mon avenir » et que c'était juste la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase?

-C'est bien ça…! Kagerou, ça fait longtemps que j'ai un œil… non, mes yeux posés sur toi… Je suis inquiet pour toi… Et je craignais que cette requête que tu as fait avec Soushi était juste pour me punir… Mais en clair, tu voulais m'aider en me libérant de ma vieille passion sans possibilité d'être un jour partager…! Je t'en suis si reconnaissant… Demande-moi ce que tu veux…!

-… Ne… Guéris vite, et nous verrons pour la suite! fit Kagerou, rougissant, mais se refusant encore de le serrer dans ses bras.

Avec ces yeux poppant de sur son corps, malades, il ne voulait surtout pas le blessé physiquement, alors qu'il l'avait fait mentalement. Il lui avait déjà fait du mal… Et même s'il était sadique, les gens proches de lui, tel son père, sa mère, ne devaient pas devenir des victimes de son vice. Zange allait bientôt rentrer dans le même cadre. Et il en était excité et intrigué, se demandant encore jusqu'où ils allaient aller, ensemble.

Natsumi le regarda partir, heureux d'avoir pu clarifier certaines choses… Mais en même temps qu'il se sentit guérir, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne supporterait pas un autre malheur lui arriver. Et c'était ce qui allait se passé sous peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa capacité de regarder dans le futur afin de voir qu'est-ce qui allait se passé sous peu…

Et peut-être qu'alors, Kagerou cesserait d'être gêné en sa présence… mais qu'il n'aurait plus aucun respect pour lui. À cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue et il se coucha sur le côté, malheureux, mais préférant être seul, seul mais au moins tranquille, sans la possibilité qu'on dévoile d'autres de ces secrets…!

Le lendemain matin, Ririchiyo se leva, s'arrêtant dans le couloir, surprise. Miketsukami n'était pas là. Elle alla à sa chambre et fut surprise de le voir plonger dans ses pensées, en pyjama, un café reposant à la table.

-… il y a un problème…? demanda-t-elle, étant entré sans frapper, et se décidant enfin à parler pour ne pas le surprendre davantage.

Soushi tourna son visage vers elle avant de lui sourire, rougissant légèrement qu'elle le surprenne de la sorte.

-… Natsumi semble se rétablir plus rapidement que je ne l'avais espérer… Mais je songeais… Non, ce n'est rien…! fit-il, soupirant, se levant mais Ririchiyo le retenant par la manche de sa chemise de coton bleu légère, intriguée.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Miketsukami… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

-… Et bien… Je ne sais pas comment, dans l'avenir, je vais pouvoir agir sans être encore influencer par tout le monde, exceptée vous, bien sûr, Ririchiyo-sama…! fit-il, semblant soucieux, Ririchiyo s'interrogeant avant de voir une photographie sur le bureau, celle que regardait Soushi si songeur.

C'était lui, quand il devait être un tout jeune homme… À ses côtés se tenaient un jeune Zange, tenant par les épaules un tout petit et délicat Watanuki, ne semblant pas heureux d'être là, alors que son gardien arborait un large sourire. Non loin d'eux, tenant une canne dans une main et son autre dans une poche, Kagerou semblait aussi terrible et excentrique qu'aujourd'hui. C'était juste étrange de le voir si jeune. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir une grande différence avec celui d'aujourd'hui, si ce n'était les cheveux courts et la petiesse.

-… Tu veux parler de ton ancien maître…! commenta-t-elle, grave, levant un regard lourd sur lui, Soushi baissant la tête.

-… J'ai peur d'encore vous décevoir…! expliqua Miketsukami, Ririchiyo secouant la tête.

-Tu ne m'as pas déchu, Miketsukami…, expliqua-t-elle, lui prenant sa main, sa voix étant chargé de mélancolie. Tu m'as blessé…

Le regard de Soushi s'agrandit avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, surprenant sa petite maîtresse.

-… C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'imaginais…! Oh, Ririchiyo-sama, je suis indigne de vous…!

-A… Arrête-ça! pria la jeune fille, l'aimant d'avantage pour son affection pour elle, mais auriant voulu qu'il puisse prendre ce commentaire de la bonne manière, et qu'il lui promette de ne plus faire n'importe quoi, même si en but c'était pour son bonheur.

-Ah…! Allons, Miketsukami…! Redresse-toi! Tu es un homme, ou une lavette?!

Ririchiyo lança un regard lourd de colère sur Kagerou, dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte, alors que Soushi restait immobile, agenouillé, serrant la main de sa maîtresse avec les siennes.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser pour qu'est-ce que tu as osé demander à…! s'écria-t-elle, Kagerou scillant devant ses yeux le dévisageant avec cette rage aveugle, mais trouvant le tour de continuer à sourire d'un air plein de dédain.

-J'ai été voir Zange, comme tu me l'as proposé hier soir, Soushi…! Il ne s'en tire pas si mal, même si tu l'as complètement démoli…! Encore merci, je suis ravi que tu ailles su utiliser « toutes tes armes » pour ça…! Mais si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, cesse d'agir comme un chien, et montre-toi digne du gage que je t'offre…! Je sais que tu es bourré de qualité! Tirer une mine basse n'est plus du tout à ton avantage, monsieur Miketsukami-Shirakiin! s'écria Kagerou, une pointe de colère flottant dans sa voix dans ces dernières paroles, Ririchiyo écarquillant des yeux et Soushi se redressant le regardant regardant dans le couloir avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

-Et toi, Kagerou… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'agir enfin comme un adulte…? demanda Soushi, soufflant la jeune fille à ces côtés, la bouche de Kagerou s'ouvrant grandement avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Et ma mère m'avait dit que je resterais un éternel gamin…! Tu es soit très flatteur, soit complètement dans le champ! Enfin, je dois déjeuner…! Il faut que je fasse une dernière impression des plus dynamiques, avant le grand départ! fit-il, tirant sur les pointes de sa chemise, partant d'un pas engageant, Ririchiyo demeurant stupéfaite.

-… De quoi vous parliez? demanda-t-elle, Soushi lui embrassant le dos de sa main, sachant que si elle savait les problèmes que Kagerou se provoquaient, en acceptant de briser ses fiançailles pour leur bonheur, elle pourrait en souffrir.

-Le moment pour en parler n'est pas bien choisi… Mais je vous promets que cela ne vous touche en rien et que je serais toujours là pour vous, Ririchiyo-sama…!

-Tu peux m'appeler Chan, voyons…! fit-elle, Soushi souriant en l'entendant lui rappeler qu'ils étaient plus que simplement un serviteur et son maître…!

Ririchiyo lui retourna son doux sourire, partant à sa suite, courageusement, vers la salle à manger, là où Kagerou devait encore faire son manège…!

C'était son au revoir, son grand adieux… Alors, Kagerou ne voulait pas râter son coup. Et il voulait s'assurer, en plus de déranger tous et chacun, nourrir Karuta de confiserie, que Zange serait content et heureux, quoi que dès qu'il serait guérit, il saurait ce qui allait se passer avec lui. Et s'il le portait moindrement dans son cœur, il risquait d'être malheureux, mais c'était ainsi… Il avait prit sa décision, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière…

-Quelle joie de vous retrouver tous réunit pour m'accueillir, mes pots de chambre! s'écria-t-il, Renshou le dévisageant alors que Watanuki grognait, Karuta mangeant calmement sa part de gâteau glacé.

-C'est normal… C'est la salle à manger! fit Renshou, Kagerou ricanant, avant de sortir une toile roulée et de la dérouler.

-Voilà…! Vous la mettrez sur le mur de cette pièce! C'est parfait! Magnifique! Ça sera de toute beauté! Comme ça, quand je serais partis, vous penserez toujours à moi…! s'écria Kagerou, ricanant, Nobara grimaçant.

-Des masques? Tu as fait accroché ces masques moches sur cette toile?! demanda-t-elle, surprises.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas un objet de torture…! claironna Zange, Kagerou souriant.

-Ah ha ha…! Et celui que vous décrocherez sera votre masque! Mais ne les prenez pas toute suite! Ce serait injuste…! Vous devez le faire quand l'intéressé n'est pas là! Çaaa, c'est sadique! Et je veux vous voir sadique…!

-… Et ta règle que le monde est séparé en deux…? demanda Ririchiyo, venant d'entré, Kagerou levant un doigt en l'air.

-En s'en fiche, des règles! fit-il, ricanant, avant de commandé un repas tout en regardant Nobara, cette dernière lui faisant une grimace.

-… Ce qu'il m'énerve…! grinça Watanuki, Zange lui servant son déjeuner avant de lui caresser les cheveux machinalement, comme un parent pour son enfant.

-Allons, allons… Du calme, Watanuki…! Il ne fait que passé, comme toujours…! fit l'homme aux oreilles de lapin, avant que Kagerou ne rajoute au serveur qu'on sert du saké pour tout le monde. Oh ho…! Il est de bonne humeur!

-… Tu ne vas pas nous forcer à…?! commença Ririchiyo, Kagerou prenant la bouteille que lui amenait le serveur et fit semblant d'en verser sur sa tête, avant de rire de sa grimace de colère, montrant que le bouchon était toujours là.

-Tout ceux qui refuse de boire me donne leurs verres! Je me sens très, très joyeux, aujourd'hui! fit Kagerou, ricanant, avant que Soushi ne se lève et pose une main sur son épaule.

-… Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu…? Si tu bois trop, tu risques d'être malade…! fit-il, soucieux de sa santé, Kagerou se retenant de le repousser, hochant les épaules.

-Tu devrais surveiller plutôt Ririchiyo… Au cas où l'idée de mettre quelque chose dans son thé ne me passe par l'esprit! fit-il, Soushi s'éloignant, le jugeant en fronçant les sourcils, détestant ses menaces voilés.

Il s'installa à la table et but à côté de Karuta, mangeant tranquillement son diner, tous les autres le dévisageant, ambigu, avant que le serveur ne servent que les adultes aux Saké…!

-… À ta santé…! fit Zange, levant son verre avant de le siroter, alors que Nobara lui tira la langue et but le sien aussi, cu sec, avant de prendre une grand bol d'air, s'étant brûler la langue.

-… Je ne bois pas en service…! répliqua Soushi, marchant pour lui donner son verre, Kagerou souriant.

-Ah…! Au moins, j'aurais but deux de mes 4 verres! fit-il, buvant en quelques gorgés, avant de se lever. Si vous me cherchez, je serais en ville… Je vais refaire ta garde-robe, chérie…! fit-il, Karuta levant à peine ses yeux, Watanuki glapissant avant de se décider à arrêter le maître de son ami.

-Une minute! Qui te donne le droit de…?! fit-il, Kagerou lui flanqua sa paume de main dans les reins, légèrement, mais juste assez pour le repousser.

-Allons… Tu serais normalement le dernier à te plaindre, si je payes de la dentelle à Karuta…! À moins que tu sois le seul à voir ses dessous…? demanda-t-il, avant de ricaner, embêtant sérieusement Banji, Zange dévisageant la scène, souriant d'un air moqueur.

-Ça suffit! Tu vas t'excuser et abandonner cette stupide idée d'amener magasiner Karuta, ou sinon…! fit Watanuki, tentant d'être imposant.

Mais Kagerou était plus doué que lui, l'écrasant de sa taille et de son sourire sadique.

-… Sinon quoi? Tu vas te transformer en raton-laveur et mordiller mes chaussures? Tu ferais mieux de t'agenouiller et me lécher les pieds… Les masos devraient savoir où sont leurs places!

-Je ne suis pas un maso! J'en ai assez que tu mettes le chaos partout que tu passes…! Et surtout… Je ne peux plus supporter te voir traiter Karuta comme ton esclave!

-Hum… Pourtant, d'un point de vue, c'est… mon esclave…! Je la payes, elle est à mon service, elle fait tout ce que je veux…! Si tu as un problème, tu n'as qu'à engager le duel…! Le gagnant prend ce qu'il veut au perdant…! commenta Kagerou, Watanuki se doutant que cette offre cachait quelque chose mais sa fureur à l'entendre ainsi mal parler de sa chère amie était plus fort que sa prudence.

-Très bien! Je te défis!

-Fort bien! J'ai hâte de voir ce que va faire mon Agent Secret contre ton agent…! fit Kagerou, frappant dans ses mains, Karuta se levant, songeuse, alors que Zange restait paralyser, un sourire sur le visage, mais ses oreilles de lapins descendant tristement et son oeil s'ouvrant sur Watanuki, palissant.

-… Est-ce que j'ai bien compris?

-Je ne payes pas un garde du corps pour le rien! Je ne me salis les mains qu'en dernier ressort! Watanuki, tu as toi-même un garde du corps! Qu'ils se battent pour nos intérêts, et hop-là…! Le problème est régler! s'écria l'individu si sadique, Zange se levant, frustré mais le cachant avec un large sourire, Ririchiyo qui avait regardé muette la scène intervint.

-Mais c'est stupide! Karuta est trop forte pour…!

-Ho ho ho…! commença Zange, levant une main, voulant sauver la face. Je suis en effet l'agent de Watanuki… Je dois en effet défendre ses intérêts… Mais si le match finit nul, que ce passe-t-il?

-… Le maître remplace son agent…! répliqua Kagerou, inventant les règles à mesure, alors que Watanuki retrouva la parole estomaqué par la outrance de son ennemi.

-Mais ça va pas? Zange a été malade…! Il est affaibli et…!

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je influencé à un duel, si je n'étais pas sûr de gagner…? Ah ha ha… J'ai hâte de te torturer de nouveau, mon jouet de torture…! ricana Kagerou, Ririchiyo se levant pour arrêter ce délire mais Nobara la retint, Soushi la laissant faire.

-Ah, Zange ne s'est jamais battu… J'ai hâte de voir sa technique de combat…! commenta Renshou, les bras croisés, certains serviteurs du Hall Ayakashi s'étaient rassemblés derrière le comptoir du bar, intrigué.

Karuta pencha la tête, immobile, dans un espace où les tables ne les dérangeait pas. Zange, au début méditatif, se tapotant le menton, eu un éclair de génie, grimpa sur une table, souriant, avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa main et la lança simplement à la tête de Karuta. Le beignet et sa crème dégoulina sur sa tête, sans la faire réagir.

-… Qui a-t-il…? Tu as perdu ta langue…? se moqua Zange, pliant les jambes, remuant sa tête de gauche à droite.

Elle lécha la crème avant d'éviter les nouveaux projectiles, ayant trouvé une vitesse incroyable, comparé à avant… Ririchiyo regardait la scène, soufflée, Watanuki étant déchiré. D'une manière, il aurait voulu qu'il gagne… Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Karuta soit blessée. Sinon, il ne pourrait le pardonner à Zange.

Mais ce dernier semblait le savoir, car il ne lançait que de la nourriture à son adversaire.

-… Ah ha ha…! Pourquoi tu sembles si furieuse? demanda Zange, alors que Karuta avait le même visage calme et insouciant.

-… Je n'aime pas… qu'on gaspille… de la nourriture…! fit-elle, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux, prenant un couteau sur une table et la lança sur Zange, ce dernier se penchant vers l'arrière, grimaçant, le couteau lui transperçant une oreille de lapin et se planta dans le mur, le craquelant.

-… Ah ha ha…! fit Zange, se redressant, avant de prendre un plateau de nourriture. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre l'honneur et la situation unique que je te fais vivre…!

-… Comment ça…? fit-elle, ayant pris une fourchette, toujours une petite flamme dans ses yeux.

-… Je te fais vivre… une pluie de pâtisserie…! expliqua Zange, avant de projeter le contenu du plateau : des pains, des chaussons, des beignets et d'autres fringales dans les airs, les yeux de Karuta s'agrandissant de gourmandise.

Comme un ninja, elle piqua les choses tombantes et les mangea à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle tomba au sol, à genou, la bouche pâteuse et un filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton…

-C'était… trop bon…! fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse, avant de s'écrouler, Zange levant sa main, en signe de victory.

Alors que Watanuki courait pour voir comment allait Karuta, Zange se tourna vers Kagerou, soupirant.

-Ah…! Tu es complètement guéri… Tu savais exactement comment la battre, depuis le début, n'est-ce pas…? demanda Kagerou, souriant, d'un air entendu, Zange hochant les épaules.

-Comment savoir? C'est sûr, toi, tu n'as pas… un œil aussi vif que le mien…! fit Zange, soulevant d'un coin son bandeau sur son œil.

-… Alors, Watanuki…! Ton butler à gagner! Que veux-tu de moi? demanda Kagerou, bon joueur, surprenant l'attroupement.

-… Je… Je veux que tu nous laisses tranquille…! Et que tu sois loin de ma vue! s'écria le petit blondinet, furieux qu'il aille ainsi forcé Karuta à se battre, Kagerou hochant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un problème… Mais avec mon agent hors service, je vais emprunter le tien, vu qu'il est en super bon état! Tu peux faire d'autres tours de magie, Zange? demanda Kagerou, en lui prenant la main, ce dernier le dévisageant, surpris, avant de rire et de lui sourire, heureux du retournement de situation, ayant le pressentiment que c'était depuis le début ce que voulait vraiment Kagerou.

Passé la journée avec un ami…!

-Oh, un « lapin » a toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac! expliqua le médium, Ririchiyo et Watanuki les dévisageant, perplexes.

Seul Soushi souriait, bienheureux pour ses amis.

Zange suivit Kagerou sans dire un mot, mais se fixa quand ils furent sortis de l'enceinte du Hall Ayakashi, le roi du sadisme le dévisageant.

-… Si nous sortons ensemble, il faut que nous établissions quelques règles de conduite…! proposa Zange, pour sa propre sécurité, Kagerou grimaçant, amusé.

-Tu crois peut-être que je vais encore te rendre malade? Mais fais donc à ta guise…! expliqua-t-il, marchant à ses côtés sur le trottoir, calmement, les mains dans les poches.

-Premièrement, agis comme tu veux quand nous sommes ensemble…! suggéra Natsumi, enlevant ses oreilles de lapin pour les dévisager, passant un doigt dans le trou.

-Hum-hum… Pour l'instant, ça me va…! renchérit Kagerou, souriant en montrant ses dents, Zange s'arrêtant pour lui donner une pichenette sur le nez.

-Deuxièmement, tu ne martyrises Watanuki que si je le veux et jamais en menaçant son existence…! expliqua avec une pointe d'humour Zange, Kagerou hocha les épaules.

-Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre l'enfant… Mais s'il avance trop vite sa relation avec ma servante…! commenta-t-il, Zange se pâmant, ne le savant pas si soucieux de ses possessions, qu'on pouvait presque considéré comme « ces seuls amis ».

-Et troisièment…, fit enfin Zange, se penchant pour le murmurer à son oreille, Kagerou restant grave, avant de faire non de la tête.

-… Non, ça, ça ne sera pas possible…!

-Pourquoi? fit Zange, penchant la tête, avant d'avoir un choc. Oh… C'est vrai… Tu ne restes pas…

-C'est vrai! Avec ton don, tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester! Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de voir Ririchiyo et Soushi fleurter sous mon nez… Surtout en pensant qu'elle devait redorer mon image auprès de maman…! fit-il, tentant d'en rire, mais étant déprimé.

-… hum… Mais tu sais que ta mère ne t'a fiancé qu'en pensant à ton avenir et ton bonheur… Même si tu n'aurais jamais pu continuer la lignée de ton clan…! commenta Zange, Kagerou reculant, tout pâle.

-Stop! Et ma règle… C'est que tu ne divulgues le futur devant moi que si je te le demande expressément! Maintenant, là, je veux justement oublier ce que ma mère va penser de moi…! Je veux encore avoir une journée de liberté avant que le calvaire ne commence! Allez, soi mon guide…! Je ne sais rien de cette ville…!

-Hi hi! Avec mon œil affuté, ce sera facile de repérer les endroits les mieux où nous pourrons nous divertir…! assura Zange en balayant l'air de la main.

Ils marchèrent encore dix minutes, Kagerou s'écriant quelques « Masochistes! Sadiques! » en pointant les gens, personne ne semblant le remarquer ou prendre au sérieux son petit jeu, Zange riant.

-Ah… Lui, il cache son côté maso derrière un masque de sadisme…! commenta Zange, Kagerou grognant.

-C'est mon jeu! répliqua-t-il, Zange souriant avant de voir son air frustré.

-… C'est vrai… À part nous offrir de drôles de présents, te moquer d'autrui et martyriser les « masochistes », tu n'as pas énormément de passe-temps…!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes passes-temps? répliqua Kangerou, les poings sur les hanches, Zange secouant la tête.

-Ah non…! J'aime aussi tout ce que tu aimes…! D'un certain sens… Tes passes-temps sont anodins…!

-Oh…! Je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien que je cambriole des banques…!

-Avec tes dons… Tu pourrais… Mais tu n'es pas invisibles ou super rapides…! Tu finirais par te faire prendre par un autre Atavist…! commenta l'homme aux oreilles de lapin qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche, Kagerou riant.

-Ça… Tu le sais parce que tu le devines… Ou grâce à tes yeux…? lui demanda le beau et riche héritier.

-Oh… Un peu de l'un… Un peu de l'autre…! Je ne sais pas tout, tu sais…! répliqua Zange, avant de s'arrêter devant une vitrine, son sourire s'écarquillant. Ohhh…! De charmantes peluches en forme de lapin!

-… Tu en veux? interrogea Kagerou, mais se voyant mal rentré dans cette boutique pour enfant rose bonbon et acheter un jouet pour son ami.

-Ah ha ha…! Pas nécessaire…! répliqua Zange, les mains dans les poches, mais semblant plus calme, plus songeur…

Et malgré son sourire sur ses lèvres, son œil à moitié ouvert était plongé dans le lointain, perdu dans un songe triste.

-… Raconte… Pourquoi tu aimes tant les lapins? demanda Kagerou, Zange s'arrêtant de marché devant l'entré du parc, ce tournant vers ce coin de nature et fit signe à son camarade de le suivre.

-C'est une question bien indiscrète…! Tu veux tous les détails ou un résumé? demanda Zange, tout en s'assoyant en bas d'un arbre, jouant avec un trèfle dans sa main ganté, Kagerou attendit un instant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as envie de me dire… Vérité ou mensonge, c'est du pareil au même… Tant que tu me parles… et que tu combles mon ennui…! répliqua Kagerou, Zange le regardant fixement avant de fermer son œil, son sourire s'étant dissipé pour prendre un air calme, détendu, mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique.

-C'était un petit garçon… Né à l'hôpital de la Saint-Marie… Abandonné de sa mère vers l'âge de 5 ans… Pris dans un orphelinat, le gamin, pour vaincre la solitude dans lequel le plongeait son don, s'est inventé un univers parallèle… Et il garde un petit coin dans son esprit, un simple petit personnage, tout mignon et tout gentil, doux et sans mauvaise intention… Et son seul ami, avant d'être rejeté du monde, pour la première fois…

-… Ton toutou lapin… Il avait un nom…? demanda Kagerou, Zange frissonnant, suant mais continua son histoire.

-La suite… n'est pas dure à saisir…! Après avoir compris que personne ne voudrait de lui, le gamin à la charmante personnalité est parti, seul, sur la route, gagnant des moyens de subsistances avec son don de voir bien plus loin qu'il ne le voudrait…! Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange collectionneur ne le prenne sous son aile, agissant avec lui comme une curiosité et lui donnant même ses oreilles…!

-… Tu veux dire que mon père t'a remis ses oreilles…? Tu… Tu avais quel âge?

-Quand je l'ai rencontré…? 11 ans…!

-… Et ces oreilles?

-… Avant qu'il ne meure… J'en avais 12…! expliqua Zange, mais semblant triste et souffrant de ce souvenir, rien ne venant éclairé son visage, l'ombre du feuillage au dessus de leurs têtes lui donnant un air plus sombre.

-… Tu as du les recoudre ou les échanger, depuis le temps…! répliqua Zange, faisant fit du souvenir de la mort de son père.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, ça l'aurait rendu malade ou affreusement triste… Mais Zange était le seul qui le comprenait, qui pouvait connaître sa peine… Il avait l'idée secrète qu'il avait eue un lien fort avec son parent, mais ne voulait pas le forcer à en parler. Les liens d'amitié de Zange restait avec lui.

-… Tu sais ce que ça fait… De voir des êtres proches… Non… Oublie-ça…! répliqua Zange, faisant mine de se lever mais Kagerou le retenant par l'épaule.

-… Continue… Je veux que tu te confie… Tu as souffert un sale moment à cause de moi… Tu as le droit à ton moment, toi aussi… Demande-moi ce que tu veux…! assura Kagerou, mais rougissant malgré lui, n'étant pas de ceux qui se donnait, dans une relation.

Zange le dévisagea avant de regarder le sol, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

-Tu… Tu as vu des gens mourir?

-… Pas vraiment… Au moins, pas souvent…!

-… En rêve…?

-… Non, jamais… Sauf Soushi. Des centaines de fois…! expliqua Kagerou, les deux riant, complice de sa jalousie.

-Et si tu savais que c'était… des prémonitions… Des possibilités… Et que tu pouvais changer leurs destins… mais pas tous…!

-… Bah, selon moi… Je ne ferais rien…! Le destin est le destin… Ce qui doit se passer se passe… Qu'on le veuille ou non…!

-Tut tut tut... Je n'ai jamais pu pensé comme ça… Trop de destins… Trop de possibilités… Pour que je puisse m'arrêter et enfin ne voir qu'un seul destin… Non…Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé…! expliqua-t-il, exprimant enfin son mal le plus puissant lui pesant sur ses épaules.

Kagerou le dévisageant un instant avant de regarder le parc avec des yeux neufs, son masque les cachant de la vue des autres.

Voir les gens… Pas juste de l'extérieur, mais aussi de l'intérieur… Entré dans leur intimité, pénétré leurs secrets les plus profonds et douloureux… Les voir se débattre dans leurs problèmes, leurs soucies, et tout savoir de comment il vivait…!

Il ignorait que Zange était de ceux qui voulait « changer les choses ». Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt comme lui… Qu'il préférait se moquer des faibles et de regarder les évènements se passer sous ses yeux et n'intervenir que quand cela leur faisait plaisir…

Mais c'était à cause de son mode de pensé qu'il avait vue filer entre ses doigts sa fiancée et son serviteur…

« Bah… De toute manière, elle ne t'aurait jamais aimé…! Une petite fille beaucoup trop sérieuse et mature pour moi…! » se dit-il, avant qu'un éclaircie de soleil perce quelques nuages et inondes son visage, lui faisant mal à ses yeux, malgré la présence de son masque.

-Ah…! Ça va être l'heure de dîner…! commenta Zange, se levant et tendant sa main vers Kagerou. Alors, Kage? Tu viens…?

-Bien sûr! s'écria l'Atavist, acceptant sa main et se levant d'un mouvement de rein.

Ils firent marche vers la ville et choisirent un restaurant Italien. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Kagerou leva les yeux et observa les gens autour d'eux. Il les baissa, réalisant que partout, c'était du pareil au même. Il voyageait sans cesse mais ne s'attachait jamais au personne… Il avait du mal à supporter de rester à la même place. Voir différentes têtes lui donnait l'impression d'être moins seul, mais plus qu'il voyageait, et plus qu'il était seul…

-Tu devrais cesser de penser à ça…, répliqua Zange, Kagerou levan ses yeux avant de sourciller.

-Humph! Encore en très d'explorer mon esprit…! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit…?! fit-il, Zange riant avant de se couvrir la bouche.

-Navré, tu avais l'air si songeur… Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire te ferait plaisir…? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Je veux que tu te jettes sur moi… » pensa Kagerou en souriant. « Que tu me fasses oublier mes problèmes par la manière la plus explicite et la plus cru d'exprimer notre attirance l'un pour l'autre : par du sexe! »

-… Oh ho ho… Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour dire que tu penses à des choses innommables…!

-Tu as déjà penser à nous…? demanda soudain Kagerou, perdant son sourire pour devenir sérieux.

-… Il y aurait plus de « nous » si tu enlevais ton masque devant moi…! expliqua Zange, plissant son œil.

-… Et toi ton bandage…! commenta Kagerou, l'homme aux milliers de yeux sursautant et baissant les yeux. Laisse-moi deviner… Tu l'as fait pour Soushi…

Natsume ferma ses yeux et soupira, avant de jouer avec une boule de viande dans son assiette.

-… Je ne suis pas doué pour m'ouvrir aux autres… Et quand j'ai su que tu avais demandé à Soushi de… « me briser »… J'ai été dévastaté…, expliqua-t-il tout bas.

-… Je suis navré…, expliqua le sadique, mais Natsume secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas le problème… Aujourd'hui, ça ne me dérange presque plus… Le pire, c'était que c'est Ririchiyo qui me l'a annoncé.

-… Oh…, fit Kagerou, palissant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait…?

-… C'était odieux de ma part… Mais je parlais de mort, alors… Ce n'est pas grand-chose, comparé à ce que j'aurais été capable de faire…!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as montré? fit son interlocuteur, s'énervant et se raidissant.

-… La mort de quelqu'un qu'elle connait… C'est à moi de m'excuser… Et pourtant, ils m'ont tous pardonner…! commenta Zange, une larme dans son œil. Ils sont tous tellement gentils…!

-… Nous sommes tous des Youkais… Nous devons nous tenir les coudes… Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi ils t'aiment tous… Si j'avais ton pouvoir, j'aurais montré des choses odieuses, surtout à Watanuke…! fit Kagerou, son ami riant jaune.

-Une chance pour nous deux, j'ai les yeux, et toi les cornes…! Tu t'en es déjà servi?

-Oh, bien sûr…! Tout ce qu'on peut faire avec… Ce n'est même pas descriptible…! susurra-t-il, Zange plissant son œil, sa joue tombant contre la table, le plat de sa main tapant la surface, faisant sautiller les couverts. Je t'ai rendu excité…?

-Noooonnnn… Qu'est-ce que tu crois…? fit Zange, avec le fou-rire. Je ne suis pas le « horny type »!

-Ah non…? fit Zange, avant de lui prendre sa main. Moi qui te prenait pour un sadique…!

-Je suis… un sadique…! répliqua Zange, avant de regarder l'heure. Bon, et si nous faisons un tour magasiner?

-Ah! Et me couper du plaisir de te torturer! Sadique! s'écria à haute voix Kagerou, se faisant dévisager et faisant rire son ami.

Ils continuèrent leur sortie mais très vite, le temps passa et le soleil tombait.

-Hum… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…, murmura Kagerou, le bas autour les épaules de Zange, la tête de ce dernier tombant sur son épaule.

-Ça été une journée chargée en émotion… Mais aussi joyeuse…! commenta l'homme aux milliers de yeux. Quelle dommage…

-Quoi, la journée n'est pas fini…! Nous pouvons encore…, suggéra Kagerou, étant bien décidé de ne plus hésiter.

Si Zange lui montrait de l'intérêt, il allait lui montrer quel genre d'homme il était, sous son masque…!

-Non, quel dommage que ta mère aille ouvert ses courriels…! commenta Zange en soupirant, Kagerou se raidissant.

-… Tu lui as écrit…?

-Après que j'aille su que tu m'avais trahi… Ce n'était pas une vengeance… Mais si elle vient m'interroger et qu'elle te demande de ne plus jamais venir me voir…, commenta-t-il, mais Kagerou la serrant contre lui et glissant dans une ruelle, le faisant paniquer. Quoi?! Arrête, Kagerou! Je n'ai encore rien dit.

-… Dis-moi seulement que c'est à propos d'une de tes visions…, répliqua sombrement Kagerou, l'étranglant à moitié, le maintenant contre le mur de brique, loin de toute lumière, loin de toute personne, Zange ravalant sa salive.

-… Oui… Oui… C'est une vision… Je n'aurais jamais du lui en parler… Comme je m'en veux, Kage-tan…! fit-il, la larme à l'œil, avant de s'interdire…

Son gant…! Kagerou était en très de lui enlever…!

-Non! Pitié, Kagerou! Tu vas avoir mal, ne regarde pas! pria Zange, mais Kagerou leva sa paume vers ses yeux.

Il vit alors la même vision qu'il avait montré à Ririchiyo.

-… Ah ha ha… C'est tout? Moi, 12 ans, mort et enterré…? demanda-t-il, sachant bien que rien de tel n'était arrivé.

Zange baissa le visage, si désolé.

-… Ton père n'a pas réagit ainsi, quand je lui en ai parlé…! expliqua-t-il, avant de se recroqueviller.

Kagerou recula d'un seul coup, foudroyer par la révélation de son ami.

-… QUOI?! Parce que père…?! fit-il, avant de sentir son cerveau marcher à toute allure.

Bien sûr… Comment aurait-il pu être seul à la maison durant l'attaque, l'incendie…?! « Va voir ta surprise dans le jardin, fiston! » C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans le jardin… Parce qu'il ne devait pas être là… Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu son corps…!

Quelque part, son père l'aimait et quand il avait su qu'il était en danger, il avait prit les grands moyens pour l'épargner… Au prix de sa vie.

Kagerou mit un genou en terre, la main sur sa bouche. Les larmes coulaient sous son masque. Cela le grattait. Dans une râle de colère, il arracha son masque, Zange pouvant voir pour la première fois son visage, convulsé par la colère et la peine. Mais ses traits, doux et tendre, la couleur de ses yeux, ses cils humide.

-Oh, Kage-tan…, fit Zange, ouvrant ses bras et le prenant dans ses bras, Kagerou continuant à pleurer contre son torse.

Dans la peine, maso et sadique prenait le cap… Rien n'était plus vrai et plus dense que les larmes… Il ne pleurait jamais, pourtant… Mais le souvenir encore précieux de son père raisonnait différement, ce soir-là…

-… Zange… Merci…, fit-il enfin, après 5 minutes, Zange respirant fortement, craignant sa réaction.

-Quoi?! Comment tu peux me remercier.

-Même si cela me coûte de le dire… Si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce que tu as utiliser ton pouvoir pour me sauver… Même si mon père est mort pour se faire… Je sais que tu l'aimais aussi comme un parent, tu voulais seulement qu'il t'aide à me sauver…Tu ne l'as dit à personne, à part à ma mère, c'est bien ça…? demanda Kagerou, Zange hochant gravement la tête.

-Je n'aurais pas du, mais je lui ai dit… Je voulais qu'elle me donne la sanction que j'aurais du avoir, à jouer avec la vie et la mort des gens, il y a de cela des années…

-… 11 ans… 11 ans que tu vis avec ce poids sur les épaules… Zange, quand est-ce que tu allais me le dire?! s'écria Kagerou, lui prenant son visage, Zange grimaçant.

-Je ne pouvais pas…! Ton amitié est tellement importante pour moi... Je pensais pourtant que celle de Sou-tan était plus importante, mais je me trompais… Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi qui compte…! fit-il en mettant ses mains sur les siennes.

-… Ça ne se peut pas…, grogna Kagerou, Zange clignant des yeux.

Il se leva et laissa son ami sans ses oreilles de lapin le suivre.

-… Si j'avais entendu ça avant, je t'aurais dénuder et fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que je n'aille plus la moindre force… Malheureusement, ma mère s'en vient, il faudra attendre à une autre occasion…, commenta Kagerou, sérieusement, plongeant Zange dans une torpeur et un embarras sans description. Kagerou se tourna juste à temps pour le voir s'évanouir. Il le rattrapa en souriant et lui pinça une fesse.

-Allez, belle au bois dormant, c'est pas le moment de flancher… Ma mère va vouloir avoir des comptes… Mais si elle sait que je suis gai et avec toi… Peut-être qu'elle voudra bien te laisser la vie sauve… Quoi qu'elle pourrait vouloir nous tuer, tout les deux…! commenta-t-il, songeur.

Zange n'en avait que faire, porter dans les bras du sadique. Il était au comble du bonheur. Il prit quand même le temps de faire des dessins en route, pendant qu'ils rentraient en taxi, juste pour mieux affronter la mère de Kagerou.


	6. Chapitre 6: Mère, grande nouvelle!

**Chapitre 6 : Mère, grande nouvelle!**

Ririchiyo et Soushi avaient sentit en premier l'hélicoptère venir. Renshou sortit lentement de sa chambre, intrigué, Nodara retenant ses lunettes, surprise, étant la seule sur le toit à ce moment-là. Katura regarda de la fenêtre, imité par Watanuke et les serveurs.

Madame Shoukin descendit, semblant préoccupé, Miketsukami écarquillant les yeux avant de prendre un air affable et aller à sa rencontre.

-Madame Shoukin Ayame… Quel honneur de vous revoir…! commenta-t-il, la dame sourcilla avant de se transformer, surprenant Ririchiyo.

-… Mon fils s'est fait couvrir de ridicule… Perdre sa fiancée par les agissements de son serviteur…! déclara-t-elle, gravement, avant de soupirer, ses cornes tombant sur le côté. J'aurais pourtant du m'en attendre… Mon fils ne prend rien au sérieux. Comme son père, il voudrait dilapider la fortune familial à tout vent. Mais il n'en sera rien…

-C'est la mère du sadique…? demanda soudain Renshou, toujours lent sur la détente.

-Ah…! fit Ririchiyo, Ayame se fichant des interrogations des autres occupants, voyant Watanuke et allant lui frotter la tête.

-Mon petit… Tu es devenu un grand et brave jeune homme… Ta famille m'a prié de t'envoyer leur respect et leur vœu de bonne santé…!

-Merci beaucoup, madame…! fit le jeune blondinet, faisant une courbette.

-… Ririchiyo…! commenta soudain la dame, la jeune fille sursautant.

Elle s'approcha et marcha tout autour d'elle.

-… Tu as grandit… J'aurais tellement souhaité que mon fils t'aille pour compagne…, fit-elle, avant de lui prendre sa main. Mais toi seul sait ce qui est le mieux pour ton bonheur… Je te souhaites bonne chance… Tu as de la chance, ton père est moins dur que moi…

-Ah ha ha…! Maman! s'écria Kagerou, arrivant à toute pompe, Zange applaudissant. Quelle bonheur! Toujours aussi féroce, sexy et sauvage…! Alors, qui va mourir ce soir?!

-Très drôle…! fit sa mère sans sourire. Tu as échouer dans ton devoir de fiancer…?

-Et alors?! Une de perdue, dix de trouver! s'écria-t-il, sur le ton de la blague, sa mère sourcilla.

-Tu sais ce que j'avais promis?

-Avant cela… Peux-tu remplir ma dernière requête? fit-il, montrant son compte en banque.

-… Pourquoi tu as fait un tel chèque?

-Les honoraires de Soushi, mère… Le brave homme m'a supporté toute mon enfance…!

-… Zange et Watanuke t'ont supporté plus longtemps… Et c'est bien pour l'un de ses deux-là que je me suis déplacé expliqua la femme, Zange perdant son sourire et hochant la tête. Démasque-toi et montre-moi…

-… Madame… Je vous en pris…! fit Zange, Kagerou prenant sa main.

-Réglons ce problème en privée… Je n'ai pas que tout le monde voit la mort de quelqu'un en direct…! fit Kagerou, sombrement, Ririchiyo retenant son souffle, Watanuke manquant s'évanouir et Soushi intervenant.

-Y a-t-il un problème? demanda-t-il.

-Non… Seulement des explications sur la mort de…, commenta Ayame, lui soufflant à l'oreille le nom de son mari, la mine de Soushi devenant sombre et il hocha la tête.

-Si c'est ainsi..., fit-il, les laissant passé.

Ils allèrent dans la seule vaste place où ils pouvaient avoir de l'intimité…

-… Pourquoi la salle de bain…? demanda Ayame, intriguée et mal à l'aise.

-C'est beau, vaste, et on peut barré les portes...! assura Zange, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Vous pouvez parler votre content, madame…

-… Tu sais comment est mort… Comment et pourquoi?! s'écria-t-elle, toujours dans sa forme de Youkai, Kagerou mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-… Et si je n'ai plus envie d'en parler…? demanda Zange avec un sourire gêné.

-AYAH! s'écria-t-elle, faisant apparaître une lance grâce à son pouvoir de Youkai, Zange dévisageant l'attaque et son œil devint d'un rouge vif et profond.

Il évita l'attaque en enlevant ses gants et continua d'attaquer ses attaques circulaires, ouvrant sa chemise tout en parant et reculant pour avoir plus d'angles de vue. Mais ce faisant, il ne regardait plus où il allait et le sol était humide.

-Aaaah! s'écria-t-il en perdant pied et en glissant.

-Tu vas parler! s'écria-t-elle, donnnant une dernière attaque, tentant de le poignarder en plein dans son troisième œil, Zange ne pouvant que regarder sa propre mort approché.

Pourtant, il en grimaçait pas d'horreur, même qu'ils souriait.

-Humph! fit Kagerou, étant devenant Atavist et bloquant l'attaque de sa mère avec sa lame, celle-ci reculant, les deux personnes cornus se lançant un long regard de colère.

-… Tu peux coupé mes vivres, tu peux me traiter de sale égoïste, sadique et pervers…Mais tu ne peux pas tuer Zange sans savoir par quoi il est passé… Vas-y, Zange… Je protège tes arrières! s'écria-t-il, Zange se relevant et essuyant ses vêtements.

-Je vous l'ai illustré…! expliqua-t-il, lui passant les cartons, la dame le dévisageant, surprise. Je ne pouvais pas vous tendre les papiers sans craindre que vous réagissiez mal… J'avais besoin du support de Kagerou pour me décider, Madame Shoukin…!

La dame aux cheveux courts et aux petites cornes hocha la tête, trouvant qu'il faisait une grande histoire pour un simple cas.

Elle les regarda un par un. Le lapin ayant une lumière au-dessus de sa tête. Le lapin courant à la maison. Le lapin qui parlait avec monsieur Shoukin, la larme à l'œil. Les bulles de pensée de monsieur Shoukin. L'un avait Kagerou avec un X dessus. L'autre avec écrit « autre futur ». Monsieur Shoukin qui pointe la bulle de l'autre futur.

Et puis la maison en feu, avec Kagerou qui pleure mais moins que le lapin à côté.

-… Si je comprends bien… Tu veux me faire croire que tu te sens responsable de la mort de mon mari… qui a voulu sauver notre fils, assassiner dans une de tes visions…? fit gravement Ayame, plein de jugement dans sa voix.

-… Cela a toujours été clair, Madame Ayame… Je suis responsable…, expliqua gravement Zange, ses yeux paressant sous sa veste ouverte et ses paumes ouvertes, son œil dans son front la regardant.

Elle recula, sujette à une vision de la scène où son mari parlait à Zange.

-Ne dit rien à Kagerou ou à ma femme…!

-Mais pourquoi?! répliqua Zange, n'ayant que douze ans.

-… Parce que nous sommes amis… Et les amis peuvent garder des secrets, non? fit-il avec un sourire égnimatique en lui caressant la tête, Zange le regardant, effrayé.

Elle revint de cette vision en se prenant la tête, Kagerou s'approchant et la prenant par ses épaules.

-Zange a toujours été un bon ami… à moi mais avant à papa… Tu sais qu'il ne nous mentirait pas…

-… Tu as donc influencé mon mari a sacrifié sa vie pour son fils?! Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve que ça allait vraiment se passer ainsi?! se fâcha-t-elle, Kagerou profitant qu'il avait une prise pour elle pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Zange.

Mais ce dernier ne faisait pas le moindre signe de résistance, s'agenouillant. Kagerou le dévisageant, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

« L'enfoiré imite Miketsukame-san…! » réalisa-t-il, en grognant.

-… Ayame-sama… Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé à votre mari. Je me suis toujours sentit responsable mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était mieux qu'on ignore la cause de son départ… Pas seulement pour mon intérêt, mais pour que Kagerou ne se sente pas coupable… Si vous voulez le venger, vous en avez le pouvoir aujourd'hui…! expliqua-t-il, calmement, fermant ses deux yeux, les autres sur son corps semblèrent perdre de leur éclat.

-… Espèce de gros sale masochiste…! s'écria Kagerou, poussant sa main plus loin et forçant Zange à se lever. Tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure t'est sortit des oreilles, c'est ça?! Tu es le seul ici qui s'intéresse à moi… Tu as même sauver ma vie…! Et tu voudrais que je te regardes mourir de la main de ma mère sans faire d'histoire?!

-… Je veux qu'elle puisse me pardonner… Et s'il faut que nous en passions par le sang…! commenta-t-il, Ayame revenant à la charge et séparant les deux jeunes hommes d'un coup d'arme.

-Zange, tu as raison et j'apprécie ta franchise… Mais ne vient pas me dire que tu es désolé… C'est trop lourd et ça remonte à trop longtemps… 11 ans… 11 ans que tu m'as gardé dans l'ombre, me laissant bien des nuits dans le mystère, où je me sentais coupable…! Non, la faute revenait à toi…! Toi que nous avons accueillie dans notre cercle, que nous avons montré le chemin, que nous avons soigné et chéri… Tu n'es qu'une sangsue et je vais te séparer de mon fils immédiatement…!

-NON! répliqua Kagerou, prenant le manche de sa lance dans ses mains, lâchant sa lame en même temps.

-Arrête, Kagerou, ça ne te concerne pas! fit sa mère, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son arme.

-Si j'étais mort, ça ne me concernait pas non plus?! demanda-t-il, sa mère se figeant. Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais père… Celui qui vous a donné la fortune, le renom… et je pense un peu d'amour et beaucoup de plaisir au lit…! Mais je pense que père a prit une décision dans la mesure du possible pour empêcher aux gens qu'ils voulaient protéger de souffrir… Si Zange serait venu vous voir, vous…? Vous vous seriez sacrifier pour moi ou vous auriez répondu à Zange qu'il se trompait et m'aurait laissé mourir, par le cours du destin?

Sa mère recula, livide, avant de serrer les poings, ayant finalement lâché son arme.

-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens! Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé courir de risques…! Zange ne nous a jamais mentit! Bien sûr que je l'aurais écouter et que je t'aurais sauver! Même au prix de ma propre vie!

-… Alors…? fit Kagerou, laissant la lance retomber et rouler au sol, Zange regardant la confrontation avec angoisse.

-Alors quoi?! répliqua Ayame.

-Vous comprenez pourquoi père a agit de la sorte…? demanda-t-il, Ayame sursautant, avant de saisir où voulait en aller son fils.

Ayame grimaça de colère avant de se tourner vers la machine distributrice et de frapper dedans, au point de faire tordre le métal.

-HAAAAA! cria-t-elle, Zange se recroquevillant, mais Kagerou restant immobile, tirant enfin sur les ficelles de son masque pour le faire tomber. … Ton père… Il aimait les Atavists… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a marié… Il me disait qu'il me trouvait… exotique, mais que ma puissance et mon mystère le fascinait… Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu ressentir tant de peine, à l'heure de son départ…!

-Je sais… Moi aussi, j'ai souffert et je souffre encore de sa mort…, assura-t-il en la serrant dans le dos, sa mère pleurant silencieusement.

-… Je ne pensais pas… que tu prendrais le côté de ton ami… Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu accepterais si facilement que ta fiancée te laisse pour aller avec ton ancien serviteur…!

-… Je crois que voyager est la meilleure école… Et durant mes voyages, j'ai appris que certaines choses peuvent être changer, d'autres non… Mais que peu importe le nombre de voyages qu'on fait… On est jamais mieux avec les gens qu'on aime…, commenta-t-il en relâchant sa mère, celle-ci lui souriant.

-Sniff! Snif! fit Zange, un mouchoir au visage.

-… Allez, viens Zange…! Toi aussi, tu es de la famille…! fit Kagerou, le surprenant mais Ayame lui souriant, tristement.

-… Je peux peut-être te détester pour avoir provoquer la mort de mon mari… Je dois aussi te remercier pour avoir sauver mon fils… Merci, Zange-chan…! commenta-t-elle, ce dernier lui serrant la main.

-C'est trop aimable, Ayame-sama… Votre mari me manque beaucoup… Et je vous promets d'honorer son souvenir toute ma vie…! assura-t-il.

-Cela signifie entre autre que tu veilleras sur mon fils? Jour et nuit? s'écria-t-elle, Zange sursautant avant d'hocher la tête.

-Je vous en fais ma promesse, Ayame-sama… Il sera aussi important de le protéger que de protéger Watanuke… Sinon plus…! expliqua-t-il, Kagerou hochant la tête.

-Bon, on va au bar prendre un verre pour fêter ça?

-… Juste un verre… Je vais retourner à la maison… Allez à la tombe de ton père et lui présenter mes excuses…, expliqua-t-elle, n'ayant jamais réaliser le noble sacrifice qu'il avit désiré accomplir en mourant, sauvant ainsi Kagerou.

Soushi les observa et sourit en voyant qu'ils étaient tous saint et sauf. Zange voulu remettre son bandeau mais Kagerou le lui en empêcha. Tout comme Zange l'obligea de demeuré sans son masque.

Avant de partir, Ayame alla voir Miketsukame et lui assura qu'elle lui donnerait une rente.

-… Tu as permis à mon fils de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux…À présent, sa rente sera séparé en deux… Tu auras cette moitié. Pour soigner et t'occuper de la jeune mademoiselle Shirakiin…, expliqua-t-elle solennellement, Miketsukame lui faisant une révérence.

-Je ne mérites pas…

-Comme Kagerou le dirait : « Cesse de te mentir, pot-de-chambre! », s'exclama la femme d'âge mûr, avant de sourire et perdre son côté sérieux. Tu me fais de la peine, mon petit… Si talentueux, si bon et si fort… Et pourtant, tu t'écrases tout le temps… Enfin, j'espère que ta fiancé saura te redonner la confiance que tu n'as jamais eu…!

-Oui, merci encore pour tout, Ayame-sama…! fit-il, lui baisant sa main.

-Bonne chance…! fit-elle, avant de partir.

-… Ouah…! Ça, c'était une femme! s'exclama Nodara, excitée, Renshou hochant les épaules.

-Bof…! Je les préfère moins vieille…! commenta-t-il, Miketsukame se tournant vers Kagerou, sortant du bar, Zange lui faisan signe avant d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Kagerou…, appela le jeune renard, le sadique s'arrêtant et lui souriant.

-… Alors, content?

-Je ne sais comment te remercier de la générosité de ta mère…

-Tu veux me faire une fleurs? Essaie de ne pas de faire trop de bruit quand tu auras des ébats avec ta bitch! s'exclama Kagerou.

-Je pourrais te renvoyer la suggestion…! fit Soushi, faisant pâlir son interlocuteur, avant de rire. Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Les murs seront insonorisés… Et Karuta pourrait venir dormir avec Ririchiyo-chan… pour une plus grande intimité…!

-Grrr… Si tu oses parler de mon cas, avec Zange…! commenta-t-il, le tenant par le collais.

-Je serais muet comme une tombe… Allez, va, tombeur…! fit Soushi, souriant fraternellement, Kagerou le préférait moins intraverti et partant à la suite de Zange, Ririchiyo rejoignant Soushi.

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-elle, Miketsukami hochant la tête.

-Oui… Kagerou s'est réconcilié avec sa mère… Elle coupera seulement de moitié sa rente…

-Que…?!

-Ton père a été plus généreux… Il n'a pas toucher à ton argent, malgré la fin de tes fiançailles…, commenta-t-il, Ririchiyo baissant les yeux.

-… Kagerou est puni à cause de moi…?

-Il est puni de n'avoir pas su gagner son cœur… Mais il reviendra encore ici souvent… Si tu crois avoir une dette envers lui…, commença le renard à neuf queues, mais Ririchiyo sourcilla gravement.

-Quoi?! Je ne veux pas contracter de dette envers lui, jamais…! Il pourrait bien sauter dans ma chambre en m'appelant sa « bitch », me kidnapper ou d'autres trucs stupides…!

-… D'un certain point de vu, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à avoir peur de Kagerou-san…, commenta Soushi, souriant, mystérieusement.

Ririchiyo ne comprenait pas bien. Et bien sûr, comment pouvait-elle pensée que le pervers et étrange Kagerou n'était plus tellement intéressé par les femmes, mais bien par un homme en question…

Kagerou referma la porte derrière eux, s'assurant qu'elle était bien barré. Zange ferma les rideaux, avant de regarder l'heure.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose…? demanda-t-il, Kagerou allant lui-même se servir.

-Et toi?

-Si tu avais quelque chose de froid…! pria le millier d'yeux, son partenaire lui amenant un verre avec des glaçons à l'intérieur. Oh, il ne fallait pas…!

-Ça me fait un plaisir sadique de te faire attendre, mon petit Zange…! commenta Kagerou, le laissant boire avant de s'ouvrir sa bière. Maman l'a très bien pris, au final… Mais comment tu savais que j'allais te sauver…? Je ne t'ai pas sentit utiliser ton troisième œil…!

-… Non… J'avais confiance en toi…, expliqua Zange en plissant ses yeux, son troisième œil brillant d'une douce lueur.

« … Est-ce que son œil rougit…? En tout cas, c'est magnifique…! » pensa Kagerou, affichant un sourire amusé.

-Oh, même après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…?

-Tu me fais souffrir seulement pour me faire plus plaisir après, non…? demanda Zange en lui prenant la main.

Kagerou affichant un petit sourire mesquin, aimant son idée, avant de saisir un glaçon et de le laisser tomber dans le col de sa chemise.

-Hiii! Ah! Hi! Oh! Mais enlève-le! pria-t-il, se tordant dans tout les sens, Kagerou riant avant de déboutonner sa veste.

30 secondes plus tard, le glaçon était dans sa main et son autre était en très de caresser le torse de Zange, ce dernier rougissant.

-… On ne devrait pas… prendre son temps…? Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, aujourd'hui…!

-Hum… Tu sembles oublier que demain, nous ne pourrons pas faire la grasse-matiné… Je dois jouer mes troubles-fêtes et toi, t'occuper de ce petit Tanuki si masochiste…! commenta-t-il, finissant sa bière d'une traite avant de monter sur lui à califourchon et caresser ses épaules. Mais ne t'en fait pas… Si je vais trop vite, tu n'as qu'à me dire avec tes yeux convaincants de baisser le rythme…!

-Ahhh…, fit Zange, plissant ses deux yeux, le laissant le toucher et le caresser.

Mais quelque chose gênait Kagerou. Tous ses yeux qui le dévisageaient. Même la porte fermés, le rideau tiré, il se sentait épié par une centaine de regard curieux…!

-… Zange…? demanda Kagerou, son partenaire hochant la tête, s'abandonnant totalement. Tu ne peux pas… fermé les yeux?

-C'est ce que je fais, mon… OHHH! Tu veux dire ses yeux là?! réalisa Zange, souriant, se sentant gauche. Excuse-moi…! J'imagine que ce sera plus facile pour nous deux si je ne garde que mon troisième œil…! commenta-t-il.

Ses yeux sur son torse et ses bras se refermèrent… et semblèrent même disparaître sous sa peau. Kagerou caressant ses peptoraux, ne sentant plus aucune paupière, Zange soupirant. Kagerou regarda sous ses gants et vit que c'était pareil pour ses paumes de mains.

-… Bon… Et si on passait à la suite…? demanda Kagerou, entrouvant sa chemise et attirant la main de Zange sur son cou.

-Hum…? Oh…, fit Zange, rouvrant ses deux yeux, son troisième œil regardant tour à tour son cou, ses yeux, son cou, ses yeux.

Kagerou décida d'ignorer ce petit nerveux et de plonger sur lui, l'embrassant doucement, avant de pousser.

-Hum… Hum…! fit Zange, prenant son visage d'une main et plongeant son bras dans son kimono entrouvert, explorant son torse, puis son dos.

-Ohhh, Zange…! fit Kagerou, suivant son mouvement et ils se couchèrent sur le sofa. Tu es vraiment merveilleux…!

Zange savait où le toucher pour répondre à sa soif de plaisir. Il était délicat mais son corps souple lui plaisait. Kagerou décida de ne pas le décevoir. Il était peu probable que ce soit la première fois qu'il le faisait… Ça ne l'était pas pour Kagerou, en tout cas.

Zange s'assit pour enlever sa veste puis enlever sa chemise de son pantalon. Il enleva ses souliers et ses bas, rangeant le tout soigneusement, sous l'œil enquisiteur de Kagerou.

-… Tu mets toujours tout ça en ordre avant…?

-Hum?

-Non, rien…, fit Kagerou, soupirant, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait pas changer les manis de son partenaire du jour au lendemain.

Il le saisit par la taille, le soulevant, arrachant un petit cri surexcité de Zange!

-Hiii! Où va-t-on? demanda Zange.

-À mon lit, canaille…! Tu as allumé le feu en moi…! commenta-t-il, en souriant largement.

Il le jeta sur le lit en riant, Zange riant avec lui. Son troisième œil le regardait du recoin de l'œil, semblant deviné ses idées.

-Près pour être sudmergé de plaisir?! demanda Kagerou, bougeant les hanches et laissant son boxer tomber au sol devant son lit, en désordre et tout fripper, une délicieuse aura de chaleur entourant le visage de Zange.

-Oh… Kage-tan…! soupira-t-il alors que Kagerou se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Mais le sadique s'arrêta dans son mouvement, grimaçant.

-… Plus de tan…!

-Quoi?! Mais…! fit Zange, Kagerou se redressant, les pans de son kimono volant autour de lui.

-Nous sommes sur le point de nous faire l'amour comme des bêtes, et toi, tu m'appelles « tan »?! C'est « san »…! Ou juste Kagerou! Est-ce bien clair?!

-Oui… Kage-san…! fit Zange, savourant le parler de ce nouveau suffixe.

-Prépare-toi à dire et redire ce nom… Parce que tu n'aurais rien d'autres à la bouche durant les jours qui vont suivrent, tellement cette expérience va te transporter…! assura le dangereux jeune homme, promenant ses mains sur lui, Zange détournant la tête en soupirant, mais son troisième œil continuant de le regarder sans broncher, curieux et se plissant de plaisir.

-… Tu aimes ça…? Et bien, tu vas aimer encore plus…! assura Kagerou, débordant de joie et de vitalité, de retrouver ainsi un sens à sa vie.

(Mais après une petite réflexion… Le pouvoir de l'imagination est plus grand que tout…! Alors, je donne aux soins du lecteur de poursuivre…! Mais avouer que j'ai déjà été assez suggestrice! Allez, si vous voulez des belles histoires entre hommes, je vous propre les histoires de l'auteur ayant écrit « A boring man », un manga où les One-Shot sont drôles, romantiques et représente des drames réalistes entre des hommes attachants et sexy…! Enfin, pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est ici! –»)

Zange était mort. Mort de bonheur. Aucune de ses visions, de ses rêves ou de ses pensées n'auraient pu lui montrer le bonheur qu'il vivait, présentement… Sur son torse, Kagerou avait poser sa tête, dormant en ronflant. Mais Zange ne se lassait pas de le regarder avec son troisième œil, voyant un avenir magnifique et plein de rebondissements, où il l'amenait avec lui dans ses voyages autour du Japon, vivants dans le luxe et venant parfois en aide à d'autres Youkais grâce à leurs dons, parfois restant calmement assis, à regarder les passants, devinant les masochistes, les sadiques, ceux abhorrant le masque du sadisme et ceux abhorrant celui du masochisme… Et il voyait ses futures nuits avec lui, tout aussi pleine de rebondissements, d'exaltations mais aussi de profondeurs, avec ses aveux et l'oreille attentive de Kagerou.

« Avec toi, je pourrais regarder demain sans soupirer et sans crainte…! » fit-il, son troisième œil se fermant et versant une larme, rassuré, alors qu'il continuait de caresser la tête de son amoureux.

Il voyait l'avenir d'un bon œil, enfin…

(… Et voilà! La fin d'un long, fastidieux mais merveilleux fan-fic! Émotif, avec de l'action, du rire, du drame et de l'amour…! Il faudrait bien que j'écris aussi plus sur Ririchiyo, Soushi, Karuta et Watanuke… J'avoues que les deux autres sont moins dans mes favoris… Mais pour ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que cela vous inspirera des belles histoires! Passé une bonne journée, croyez en votre destin… ou encore dans le fait de changer le cours de votre destin!

Au revoir!

3aniwa_blue, votre bulle de savon…!)


End file.
